Sakura's Guy Burns
by Kaamen
Summary: Dating the Sasuke Uchiha for at least a month now, Sakura's life had just started to get more dramatic then ever and it is going to get even more interesting when she transfers to a new high school in Tokyo for three weeks, and Sasuke goes missing! WIP
1. The new member

"Sakura's Guy Burns"

**AN:**** Hey this is my first Naruto chapter fic, I have written fic's before... but not with these characters. So enjoy or die!.... I know people... **_**hehehe.**_**... **

**DISCLAIMER:**Sakoui is my character! I don't own any type of Naruto... Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamarou, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ten Ten, Neji, Lee, or Gaara & his siblings. But if I did, I would probably be rich.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 1**

"**The new member"**

"Nekui... Nekui... Nekui... NEKUI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sakura stood rooted to the hard wood floor as she gawked at her new kitten clawing at her older brothers face, as he rolled on the ground screaming and cursing at the cat in pain.

"YOU FUCK'N CAT! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT PAIN REALLY MEANS!" Sakura's onii-san reached for the cat, but before he could even grasp at the cat Sakura pulled Nekui into her arms, and Nekui purred as Sakura scratched behind her ears.

"Good girl Nekui." Sakura happily stated, and turned away from her brother who laid on the floor glaring at the cat in Sakura's arms.

"Sakura I want that cat out of here!"

Sakura turned around and glared at her brother, his bright cerulean eye's looked fierce and his short spiked up scarlet 'natural' hair gave off the expression that he just woke up. Sakura's earthy emerald eyes stayed glued onto her brother's... a glaring contest had begun.

_A few minuets later...._

Sakura huffed after Nekui started growling in the direction of Sakura's brother... probably for glaring at her owner for so long. Sakura avoided her gaze from her onii-san, and stalked over to the door that was left open.

"Don't worry Nekui, I wont let this bad man hurt you anymore." Sakura smirked at the reaction she got from her brother... he just muttered under his breath, and Nekui purred louder, and started to lick at Sakura's arm that was holding her up.

"Sakura...." Sakura flinched at her brother's tone, he grumbled and growled as he said her name both filled with annoyance, and the smack of being pissed off.

"Yes." Sakura squeaked, she still stood with her back to her onii-san, and froze icily under his deadly glare that she could fell piercing at the back of her head.

"First, get out and make sure that cat never comes near me again when I'm trying to sleep. Second, clean the kitchen, and unload the dish washer. Third, do you're homework." The older brother was trying to sound parental giving Sakura chores, but little did he know....

Sakura turned abruptly around and face him head on, smirking and glaring at him at the same time. "Okay first of all it was your own fault, Nekui was just trying to make you less ugly. Secondly, I already have cleaned the kitchen and I've also unloaded and reloaded the dishwasher. Thirdly, I have finished all my homework, and started checking over your's and might I say not only are you ugly but stupid as well."

"Shit, your annoying." Bingo, onii-san hit the jackpot! He could see his little sister's grassy eyes flare up in determination to kill... the word 'annoying' wasn't one of Sakura's favorites.

"What did you say, Sakoui?" Sakura glared deadly and more fiercely than ever before, gratifyingly receiving a flinch from her older brother who sat up stunned by his little sister's facial features. Sakura's smooth appearance had turned harder than stone, as her jaw bones locked in place from smirking, and her eye's were narrow slits as she watched the horror creep right through Sakoui's body.

To Sakoui, Sakura probably looked worse than the devil at that moment... she was way passed pissed. Nekui nervously nibbled at Sakura's fingers as her arms clutched around the kitten tightly, but not tight enough to hurt. Sakura deflated her attention from her brother, and walked out of the room slamming the bedroom door behind her.

Sakura rampaged off into her bedroom, slimming her own door and placing her kitten on her bed, then falling down on the comforter beside her cat.

_Sigh...._

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

_Sigh.... _

_Sigh... sigh... sigh... grumble... sigh...._

_Growl...._

_Sigh... grumble... sigh... sigh... sigh...._

_Growl...._

_Grumble... sigh-_

_-Growl! _

"What's your problem? Ugh, why should I even ask... everything is your problem." Spoke the electrifying blue eyed boy, who's hair stood up in tawny golden spikes above his head.

"Hn." Replied the ebony eyed hunk of a teen with dusky midnight hair, and a annoyed smirk played on his features.

_Sigh... grumble... sigh-_

"Naruto!" Growled the blanched skinned teen.

The teen sat straight up at the table as he heard his name being called, and he look right at the teen in front of him... the chicken butt looked ready to punch him.

"What?" The blond tilted his head to the side, giving off the sense of innocence....

"You're doing it again." Mumbled the teen his features radiating frustration, and he slouched back down and rested his head in his hands shutting his eyes.

"But... but... I'm so bored!" Whimpered Naruto, he looked to his companion and best friend... why out of all people he had picked 'him' to be his best friend....

"Stop your crying...." Muttered the teen who still slouched in his chair more, and moved his head to cradled in his arms on the table.

"Can't we do something else?" Chirped Naruto... he was still full of energy from the previous training in 'The ways of the ninja-Volume. 1' it was one of the many books that Naruto had randomly pulled from the book shelf at the school's library. He seemed to do that a lot, and whenever they had free time Naruto always hit his best friend with new idea's... last week it was 'How to make paper beads' now _that_ was the most retarded book ever invented.

"Hn." The teen froze as he heard voices ringing by the front doors of the library, hopefully the people calling didn't go to the far table that was hidden by the tall and long book shelves that surrounded them.

"Sasuke! Sasuke-kun! Are you in here?" Screeched a high pitched voice.

"Why on earth would _my_ Sasuke-kun be in here? He's doesn't need a library!" Another high pitched voice was heard.

"You're so right! Let's go look some where Sasuke-kun would be, and not here it's to uncool." Squealing like little pigs, the females made there way out of the library.

"I think you're fan club is funny... Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun where for art tho my Sasuke-kun." Naruto imitated the high pitched voices from the fan-girls and quoted one of their English teachers favorite lines... but a little different.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked at Naruto, and chuckled at his attempts to sound like one of his fan-girl's.

"Neji I think I heard them over here, Naruto is that you?" A strong female voice shocked both of the boys, that's one thing they didn't expect....

A tall girl with auburn colored hair that was tied back in two buns on the top of her head, walked out from behind some selves. Her henna chocolate eyes glistened, and her hand held a old worn book, you could tell that her other hand was holding on to something... or someone. She smiled at the two boys, and urged the person that was behind her forward by pulling their hand. The teen stepped out from behind the book shelf his bleached violet eye's looked respectful as he glanced at the two boys, and his long chestnut hair hung down to about his elbows. The girl pulled the boy to the table a smile creased her lips the school's tan mini skirt with a white buttoned up blouse brightened up the area along with her smile. The boy wore a pair of tan slacks with a buttoned up collared shirt, this was the school's uniform for the guys... Naruto and Sasuke were also wearing the same as the teen.

"Ohiyo guys!" The girl sat down beside Sasuke, since Sasuke sat the closest to the entrance of the enclosed space.

"Ten Ten" Both guys said in unison.

The teen behind Ten Ten followed as well, but sat across from her beside Naruto.

"Hn." The teen greeted.

"Anou, anou Neji do you know where Sakura-chan is?" Asked Naruto, he looked over to Neji and wondered.

"Hn.... Ow... no idea." Neji looked over to Ten Ten who sat across from him, and glared slightly. Ten Ten looked over to Naruto as if she just heard what he had said.

"Don't you know Naruto?.... I guess I should call her, she left right after the last bell... that's not like her." Ten Ten sighed and pulled out her black berry and dialed Sakura's cell phone number.... "Pick up Sakura... it better not be Sakoui this time." Ten Ten placed the phone on the table and pressed the button for speaker she started to fidget with her fingers as the suspense increased, and the cell was going on its third ring.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

Sakura sat up from her position on her bed to retrieve her cell that was ringing her new ring tone,

'Shooting Star'

-by Home Made Kazoku

Sakura absolutely love this song so she had to get it, all though it cost her about five dollars, it was worth it. Sakura pressed the talk button on her small cell phone before the end of the song could be heard, and pressed the speaker button... she didn't like holding up the phone to her ear, because of all the radiation and static going through the phone could give her cancer if she had her phone pressed to her ear all the time. Yes, Sakura did know this kind of stuff... its mainly because she wanted to become a doctor, so she studied.

"Moshi, Moshi."

"_Sakura, good you're there."_

"Oh, hey Ten Ten. What's up?"

"_Where are you?"_

"I'm at my house... why?"

"_Oh, um well you left school really fast and I was wondering what was up?"_

"Well it was because of my-.... why don't you come over and I'll show you!"

"_Okay! Do you mind if I bring Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto?"_

"Are they there?"

"_Ya... say something you guys- **SAKURA-CHAN! Ohiyo Sakura**...." Ten Ten growled at 'Sasuke' on the other end of the phone ".... **Hn**...."_

"Um hey guys, sure they can come I don't mind."

"_Okay we'll be there in soon, see you Sakura!"_

"Je ne!"

Sakura pressed the button on her phone to hang up, then she flopped back down on her bed. Sakura's long cherry coral hair spread out around her, and was flaring like a river of blush....

The door bell rang, _that was really fast_... thought Sakura. Sakura grabbed Nekui up in her arms and made her way down stair's to the front door. When she opened it not only was she shocked, but she was also being squished against a person. All she could see was golden hair that her head was stuck in, Sakura turned her head up to look at one of her friends behind the person hugging her. His dark russet brown hair was tied up in a pony tail at the top of his head making his head look like a pineapple, and his mahogany eyes were looking up at the sky in fascination. The person that was hugging her let go, and Sakura was able to see the oh so familiar face. The girl's hair was golden and reached down to her butt, and was held up in a high pony tail her turquoise eye were shimmering as though she just won the lottery.

"Sakura it's so good to see you!" The girls face filled up with longing, and sorrow... bullshit.

The boy and Sakura sweat dropped….

"Ino-pig I saw you today at school."

"Well sorry forehead, I thought you might like it if Shikamarou and I visited." Ino argued stubbornly.

"Just come on in." Scoffed Sakura.

Sakura stepped aside for Ino and Shikamarou, and when Ino got inside she totally ignored Sakura and instead she went right to Sakura's TV. Shikamarou looked over to Sakura after she shut the door behind him, and cringed.

"What's the matter Shikamarou?" Sakura looked at him innocently.

"I hate cats, there to troublesome." Shikamarou stalked off to go sit by Ino on the couch.

"What cat? Sakura did you get a cat?" Ino asked oblivious to the kitten in Sakura's arms.

Sakura held out Nekui to Ino, she could see her best friends face lit up at the sight of her. Nekui pured loudly as Ino spotted her... the next thing she knew Ino was cuddling Nekui, and 'awing' as Nekui was puring like crazy.

"Well I guess blonds think alike." Snickered Sakura.

Nekui was a golden blond color just like Ino's hair color almost identical, and not to mention that they both have a stupid addiction to pretty things. One day Sakura was out getting Nekui a cat dish, and when Nekui spotted a light pink one with the word 'princess' on it she growled and hissed ferociously until Sakura bought it for her.

"Troublesome." Muttered Shikamarou.

Sakura left Nekui to be cuddled by Ino as she flopped down beside Shikamarou on the couch.

"Sakura, what's her name?" Ino asked squealing... like a pig.

"Nekui." Responded Sakura.

Once again the door bell rang, Sakura walked over from the couch, grumbling inwardly. Passing Ino that was cuddling her cat to death, and her brother who secretly sneaked down stairs to get something to eat, and was now sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal grumbling quietly to himself. But before Sakura could even reach for the door knob, the front door flew opened and there stood her blond friend stuck dumbly with happiness, as he looked right at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Roared Naruto as he wrapped his arms around the small pink haired girl in front of him.

"N-Naruto... let... g-go...." Sakura managed to squeak out with Naruto's arms chained around her small body, suffocating her.

"Oh, okay." Naruto stepped back from her and ran over to greet Shikamarou who sat on the couch trying to hide the smirk on his lips.

"Ohiyo Sakura!" Ten Ten greeted Sakura graciously, with a small hug... still pulling Neji's as he was the next to come into the house.

Neji just nodded in respect at Sakura, and then turned to Ten Ten and smiled at his girlfriends antics he then followed her over to Ino who held Nekui in her arms.

"Hn." Sakura looked over to see Sasuke standing in her door frame, looking as hot as ever... Sakura could feel her pulse reach a high as she witnessed his famous smirk.

"So Sakura, is this the reason you came home early?" Ten Ten held up Nekui in her arms then pulled the blond kitten back down to her chest, and snuggled her while mumbling complements to the cat.

Sakura turned from Sasuke and looked over to Ten Ten, and then started to scratch the back of her head nervously as a nervous laugh erupted from the rosy cheeked girl. "Well I guess, since Nekui is just a kitten she need someone to take care of her."

All heads turned to Sakoui who was about to spoon in a spoon full of cereal, but stopped half way as everyone took in his bare chest, boxers and bed head. Ino and Ten Ten turned crimson, and almost had a nose bleed... it's not that Sakoui not good looking, actually he's a very good looking boy. Instead of being small like Sakura his body is long and lean, his fine cut jaw bones give off better view of his lips, and you could tell that he works out just by looking at him. The thing is... Sakoui is 18, as everyone else is 16, besides Shikamarou who is 17 years old already, but was still born the same year as everyone. Meaning that everyone was turning 17, Sakura is next, then Neji, Ten Ten, Ino, Naruto, and then Sasuke was the youngest by a few months.

"Don't be so modest Sakura." Sasuke whispered in Sakura's ear pulling her back against his chest, and wrapping his arms around her waist. Sakura flared bright red as she felt Sasuke's body pressed up against hers.

"S-Sasuke-e." Stuttered Sakura.

Everyone turned at this to see the couple together, and Sakura was radiating like a strawberry as Sasuke smirked as placed his head on top of hers, breathing in the scent of her hair... yum, kiwi. Sasuke and Sakura had only be going out for a month now, and his favorite thing to do was to embarrass Sakura... publicly, showing all the other guys that looked at her that she belonged to him....

"Come on you two, enough of that I think Sakura gets the idea." Teen Ten implied simply, still a little red from Sakoui's choice of clothing... and how his tight chest showed his muscles and abs... Ten Ten blushed a deeper crimson than before.

Neji growled as he noticed this.... "Sakoui could you go get some clothes on, please." Neji asked with his jaw clenched.

Sakoui just shrugged and placed the spoon into his mouth then back into the bowl, and headed up the stairs to his room. Ino and Ten Ten looked up at his retreating back... his ass looked good going up the stairs, and in only boxers too.

"Would you two stop checking out my older brother, it's really disgusting." Sakura muttered loud enough for the two to hear, embarrassed at how her older brother just walks around in hardly anything and girls swoon so easily, it was disturbing to Sakura.

"I can't help it... he's to hot." Ino said, almost drooling at the image.

"He's a dick, an absolute bastard." Sakura shot smugly... good thing her onii-san didn't hear her or she would be the one being hulled over his shoulder, and thrown the into the lake out back behind their house.

"I agree." Neji and Shikamarou said at the same time, receiving a smirk from each of the boys.

"I bet you're just jealous." Ten Ten stated planting a pointing finger on Neji's chest.

Neji's smirk grew as he grabbed Ten Ten's hand that was not touching him, and pulled her towards the bathroom.

"W-Wait N-Neji where are we go-going." Ten Ten stuttered as she was pulled into the bathroom, and Neji had slammed the door behind them both.

"GO NEJI!" Naruto shrieked as he punched his fist in the air. ".... So why are we here?" Naruto questioned, rubbing his chin with one of his fingers.

"Because of this." Ino held out Nekui so everyone could see her.

"And what would that be, a imitation of Ino." Shikamarou smirked dully.

"SHIKAMAROU!" Yelled Ino.

"A cat." Sasuke stated simply.

"Nope!" Sakura smiled like a charmer.

Naruto now scratched his head as he positioned his face a few inches away from the cat in the arms of a furious Ino, and glared. "Then what is it?"

Everyone sweat dropped....

Sakura smiled at Naruto's childish antics. "The new member."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Please comment/review!!!_

_I beg of you to!!!_

_If you don't I'll stop writing...._

_KIDDING!!!_

_-Sweetness _

_(A.K.A.) Kaamen!_


	2. Sensual

"Sakura's Guy Burns"

**AN: Hum this is now my second Naruto chapter fic! If you guys could think of anything to put in here... either if I should add some more Lemon or even violence! YA! Go Drunken Violence! Just to let you know... teenagers have 'LOTS' of hormones, and so do I!**

**DISCLAIMER: **Hello I still don't own Naruto, but you might find some new characters coming in! But one day I will set my goal to own Naruto, so then when I do write another fic I can say... HA HA I OWN FUCK'N NARUTO!!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 2**

"**Sensual"**

"_Because of this." Ino held out Nekui so everyone could see her._

"_And what would that be, a imitation of Ino." Shikamarou smirked dully._

"_SHIKAMAROU!" Yelled Ino. _

"_A cat." Sasuke stated simply._

"_Nope!" Sakura smiled like a charmer. _

_Naruto now scratched his head as he positioned his face a few inches away from the cat in the arms of a furious Ino, and glared. "Then what is it?" _

_Everyone sweat dropped...._

_Sakura smiled at Naruto's childish antics. "The new member."_

00000000000000000000000000

"Well the new member of you're family will be going with me to the couch... Sakura I think Naruto wants you." Ino sighed at the sight of Naruto dancing in the hall for no reason. She made her way over to the couch with Nekui in her arms franticly petting and snuggling the cat-like-Ino kitten.

Sakura turned towards Naruto, and saw that his face looked in pain of some sort... then he disappeared behind the corner.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sakura was able to untangle her self from Sasuke's strong arms, and Sasuke was not happy about this. She dashed around the corner to her friends aid, and what she found was not what she had in mind.

"Hey hurry Sakura-chan, I really have to go_ pee!_ I have been holding it in since we got here, and they have been in there for ever." Naruto whined dancing the potty dance as Sakura stood starring at him with a big sweat drop sign beside her head.

"Ya, I wonder what their doing." Sasuke came up behind Sakura again wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist, and breathed into her ear... and as he talked his tongue licked Sakura's ear lobe, which responded with a satisfying shiver from Sakura.

"I d-don't k-know." Sakura stumbled with her words as Sasuke claimed her neck by shoving his face onto her collar bone kissing every piece of skin that was showing.

"Hn." Sasuke continued to kiss at Sakura's skin, as she giggled at the touch of his lips pressed on her skin.

"Ewe grows, get a room you two." Naruto scowled at the public affection that Sasuke was showing to Sakura....

"Dobe." Sasuke still kissed Sakura's skin as a smirk played on his lips, Sakura just sighed at this... knowing what was going to happen next.

"What, Sasuke-bastard! I don't think I heard you!" Naruto pretended to clean his ears out with his pinky fingers while glaring at Sasuke with slits as eyes.

"Dobe." Sasuke repeated.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

_Flashback: Neji & Ten Ten in bathroom._

"_Neji what are you do-" Ten Ten was interrupted as Neji's mouth pressed against hers. _

_Neji licked Ten Ten's bottom lip asking for entrance into her warm mouth. Ten Ten gasped as she was backed up against the bathroom's wall, and Neji shoved his tongue between Ten Ten's lips. Neji plunged his hand behind Ten Ten's neck forcing the kiss deeper as Ten Ten laced her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Their breath was about out... Neji trailed kisses down Ten Ten's jaw and neck as she breathed in air blushing ferociously._

"_N-Neji-kun." Breathed Ten Ten as Neji's other arm snaked it's way under Ten Ten's shirt grasping her waist. _

_Neji flattened himself against Ten Ten, earning a gracious blush from her. Neji moved his head and licked the side of her ear biting at the skin, Ten Ten shuttered with pleasure. Ten Ten moaned as Neji sucked at the skin on Ten Ten's ear lobe, Neji smirked at this. _

"_N-Neji... not... h-here...." Ten Ten gasped, trying hard to resist the temptation that is Neji... **oh cruel world, **thought Ten Ten._

"_HURRY UP! I'VE GOT TO GO PEE!!! SAKURA-CHAN STOP MAKING-OUT WITH SASUKE-BASTARD, AND DO SOMETHING!" Yelled Naruto._

_Both Neji and Ten Ten froze... hopping that Sakura wouldn't have got the key to open the bathroom's door... that would be a problem._

"_Sasuke-kun could you go get the key." Sakura's voice giggled, and hiccuped out._

"_Hn." _

"_HURRY!!!"Naruto yelled outside the bathroom's door._

_Oh no, thought Neji and Ten Ten._

_End of Flashback_

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"Got it." Sasuke placed the key in Sakura's hand then kissed her palm making his way up to her fingers.

"GIVE ME THAT DAMN KEY!" Naruto screeched, and lunged for the key in Sakura's hand. Amazingly he managed to grab it and head for the bathroom's door, unlock it, and pursue inside... and then he turned to stone.

"Oh, ohiyo Naruto." Neji said a little breathless.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE!?" Naruto screamed shaking the house like a earth quake.

".... Um Neji-kun, go fish." Ten Ten sighed the words happily as she sat across from Neji on the bathroom floor holding only three cards in her hand. Neji sighed at this and picked up a card from the pile in the middle turning away from the aggravated Naruto.

"Would you guys mind moving you're card game somewhere else... Naruto has to use the bathroom, ohmygod!" Sakura went wide eyes as she heard Naruto unzip his pants, and that of someone going to the bathroom. Good thing that Sakura's bathroom had a wall between the toilet and the door, Sasuke quickly pulled Sakura out of the bathroom and Neji and Ten Ten followed close behind. Neji slammed the door behind Ten Ten, and sighed then cringed... not something worth talking about... EVER again.

The four were quiet as the walked back into the main living room where Ino still cuddled Nekui, and Shikamarou looked blankly at the TV screen. Sakura thought about what Ten Ten had been doing in her bathroom with Neji... _well obviously playing cards, but Ten Ten and Neji were both a little red, and the big clue was that Ten Ten called Neji 'Neji-kun'! She doesn't do that sort of things in public... or even alone I think... hum...._

Sakura was so busy thinking that she didn't even notice that she was now sitting in front of the TV on Sasuke's lap with his arms wrapped protectively around her.

"What were you and Neji doing in the bathroom for so long Ten Ten?" Ino purred as a smile crept on her face while watching Ten Ten's every move. Sakura turned her head towards Ino after being snapped out of her trance of thought.

"What are you implying Ino?" Neji questioned. Sakura looked over to him, then back to Ten Ten who was looking slightly nervous, but cleaned it up before Ino could notice.

"Oh nothing, me and Nekui were just wondering." Coaxed Ino.

"We did nothing, and it would be 'Nekui and I' not 'me and Nekui' duh." Ten Ten rolled her eyes.

"Pff." Snorted Ino... she turned back to Nekui, deciding to give up on Ten Ten's love life... for now. "Aw I love this cat, I'm never going to leave this cat ever!" Sang Ino.

Shikamarou chuckled, and Ino whipped her head around to Shikamarou and glared at him. "I will never ever, leave this cat! I love her, and Nekui loves me! Humph!" Ino grumbled about something including Shikamarou and a tooth pick, and how she could somehow kill him with it... ugh.

Sakoui walked over to the back of the couch from the stair's, and placed one hand on Sakura's head. "Sakura, I'm off to go the the grocery store, don't make a mess." Then he ruffled Sakura's hair with his hand, and snickered silently walking off towards the door as he heard Sasuke's growl.

"It's not like you would clean it up." Sakura stated, and had accepted this concept a long time ago, the concept that her older brother is a lazy bum, and is totally useless.

"Oh! Sakoui-kun wait!" Ino flung Nekui, and she landed in Sakura's arms as she caught her in mid air, but Sasuke pulled her back down when she caught the cat.

"What the hell Ino-pig." Sakura scolded, looking at Ino who had run over to the door to grab her shoes and coat. "Where are you going?" Hissed Sakura holding her cat firmly to her chest because now Nekui was now puffed out like a cotton ball.

"I'm going with Sakoui don't wait up!" Ino dashed out the door after Sakoui, and slammed the door behind her with a thump.

At the corner of Sakura's eye she could see Shikamarou furry his eye brows then relax them a bit... and then he sighed and returned to what he was doing before... nothing.

"Why that little bit-" Ten Ten began, but was cut off be Neji.

"Let's go." Neji ordered dragging Ten Ten from the house, but before he shut the front door Neji stuck his head back in. "Sorry Sakura."

"It's okay, je ne." Sakura smiled mildly... Neji nodded his head and then shut the door.

"Well I should go to... see you Sakura, Sasuke. Ne... Troublesome." Shikamarou stood from his spot on the couch and walked over to the door with both hand stuffed in his pockets.

The door clicked, and Sakura sighed in defeat... Sasuke just kissed along the back of her neck causing her to giggle.

"Neh hem...." Naruto exclaimed. Sakura and Sasuke turned to see Naruto standing behind the couch pretending to whistle... but made no sound.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura snapped.

Naruto cringed in defense... he looked over to Sakura and smiled like a old man... if you think about it, a old man smiling isn't a pretty sight.

"Well when I was in you're room, your cell phone started going off... I think you have a message." Naruto smiled and trotted over to sit on the couch.

"YOU WERE IN MY ROOM!" Sakura screeched jumping up from Sasuke, who wasn't fast enough to bring her back down this time.

"W-Well, um...." Naruto gulped ".... N-No...." Naruto sank into the couch cushion hoping for a way to be sucked into the couch, and away from the very angered Sakura.

"LIER!" Sakura roared and pointed a finger a few inches away from Naruto's face. Naruto huddled back against the couch seat.

".... No... please Sakura-chan, please forgive me! I'm so, so, so, so, sorry!" Begged Naruto as he pleaded with his hands, Naruto started to tear up at the look Sakura was giving him. "Please don't kill me! I'll give you all the Ramen in Kohona, just don't kill me I'm to young to die! Sasuke-bastard do something!" Sasuke just chuckled and cringed at what Naruto was getting, and how Sakura looked like she was going to beat the crap out of him.

"GET OUT!" Sakura screamed in Naruto's face.

"Y-Yes S-Sakura-chan!" Cried Naruto as he ran out of the house tears streaming down his face, and tail between his legs... well it would be between his legs if he had a tail.

"Sakura calm down." Sasuke cooed.

"Ugh." Sakura grunted and made her way up the stairs to her bedroom, and Sasuke followed in behind. Her steps softened as she made her way up to her room, and as she picked up her bright cherry pink cell phone she read the message.

_-Sako_

_Wat do u want to make for dinner? Y is Ino following me?_

Sakura sighed and started to text Sakoui back.

_-Saku_

_Stir-fry & vegetables. Idk why Ino is following u... play nice!_

Send! Sakura flung her cell onto her futon in frustration, and then laid down on her bed. Sakura could sense someone else in the room, so she sat up to see Sasuke leaning on her door frame of her bedroom. Sakura got up and made her way over to Sasuke standing only about five inches away and frowned.

"It was just Sakoui wanting to know what to buy for dinner, and to ask why Ino was following him."

"Let me guess... stir-fry." Sasuke smirked as he watched Sakura flash a beautiful smile at him.

"With vegetable's, but how did you know?" Wondered Sakura.

"It's your favorite, and plus you make really great stir-fry." Sasuke smirked again at his complement... he usually wouldn't complement her like that if there was another person around.

Sakura smiled once again and her teeth showed as the smile reached her eyes, clearing up all the anger that was set on Naruto just a few moment's ago.

"Oh, and let me guess why Ino would follow him...." There goes the rude comment!

Sakura sighed then was about to walk past Sasuke when he grabbed her wrist, and brought her back into the room. Sasuke held her wrist up above her head against the wall stretching it to it's full length, and did the same to the other one. Sasuke got closer to Sakura, and he could see her face flushing many different colors of pink and red.

"S-Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke pressed his lips to Sakura's and Sakura did the same passionately. Sasuke moved closer to Sakura, and leaned his body up against hers Sakura flushed a coral red from the tips of her ears all the way down to her chest. They broke for air, and Sasuke kissed and sucked at Sakura's neck as Sakura breathed... Sasuke intertwined their fingers above their heads, and continued to kiss Sakura's now puffy lips.

Sasuke surprised Sakura by licking the bottom of her lip with his tongue asking for entrance into her mouth, Sakura graciously opened her mouth and they both fought for dominance with their tongue's. Sasuke obviously won, and hitched Sakura's legs up around his waist and pressed against her harder forcing her to be plastered against the wall. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck playing with his chicken ass hair as Sasuke gripped her thy holding up her small form. They broke from the kiss for air and Sasuke moved back down to Sakura's again licking her skin as he kissed and sucked at her neck. Sakura could feel Sasuke's hands making his way up her shirt, and she shivered as his fingers would slide across her stomach.

"S-Sasuke-kun... not, n-now...." Huffed Sakura, her breathing was getting back to normal, but her heart raced a thousand times as fast.

"Why not." Answered Sasuke in a husky tone as he lifted her shirt a little higher to reveal her green lace bra the same green that matched her eyes. He moved his kisses down to her collar bone than over to her cleavage line.

"I'm... n-not, I... I...." Sakura stuttered and stumbled with her words... trying to repress the feel of Sasuke's touch.

"Hn." Sasuke whispered against Sakura's skin his lips turning into a smirk as he kissed along the edge of her bra, and Sakura's skin was beating red.

".... I... S-Sasu-" Sakura stuttered and Sasuke cut her off by kissing her lips, Sakura thought that his lips were warm, ruff, but firm and very soft.

"-ke-kun...." Sakura finished as Sasuke's lips left hers he placed one of his hand on top of her bra, and her face went even redder then before, and she moaned unexpectedly as he moved his hand.... He grunted then leaned back in to kiss her, Sakura's arms wrapped tighter around Sasuke's neck pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Sasuke lifted Sakura from wall and carried her to the bed were he laid her down without letting her lips go from his. He broke from the kiss and straddled Sakura and propping himself up by his hands which were on each side's of Sakura's head he leaned back down and they continued to kiss.

In time Sasuke ended up with no shirt on, and with his jeans zipper undone as Sakura was in her green lacy bra and underwear. Sasuke ravished Sakura's body with his finger tips, caressing ever piece of velvet skin that laid beneath him, Sasuke's lips lifted from Sakura's and he brought his mouth over to her ear.

"_Are you sure._" Whispered Sasuke then he started to sucked on her ear.

Sakura gulped.... "_.... Ya...._" Sakura whispered back for this would be her first time. Sakura could feel on of Sasuke's hands slide down from her chest to her stomach to over her underwear, and she could feel his fingers slide over the fabric slightly but hard enough for Sakura to shiver.

"So what's going on in here?" Sakoui asked as he stood leaning on the bedroom's door frame smirking.

Sakura shrieked and jumped under Sasuke who accidentally got sacked by one of Sakura's leg, cringed in pain kneeling forward and falling onto the still shrieking Sakura. Sakoui just chuckled and kept smirking at the sight unfolding right in front of him then he just turned out of the room shutting the door behind him. Sakura settled down after Sakoui left, and she was left trying to place Sasuke in a sitting position after she kicked him in the balls. Sasuke knew all to well now that Sakura wasn't as weak as she looked, but really as strong as a full grown elephant!!!

"Sasuke-kun I'm so sorry! I just...." Sakura hug her head down and played with her fingers that laid on both of her bare legs that were folded behind her. Sasuke observed her as she sat there in only her undergarments, and she was the one who felt ashamed for kicking him in the balls when he just wanted her to have sex with him by using his charm and body to pressure her.... man he was such a bad boyfriend.

"Sakura it's okay... can I ask you a question though?" Sasuke watched as her head raised and she met his onyx eyes with her green ones.

"Ya, anything." Sakura could tell something was bothering Sasuke... and it wasn't his genitals that he was talking about.

"Did you... I mean, did I.... How do I put this?" Sasuke looked around nervously, and on his face was a look that was very different from his normal cool and composed snickering. "Did I pressure you into wanting to have sex with me?" Sasuke looked away from Sakura to afraid of her reaction to the question.

".... Uh-" Sakura was interrupted as Sakoui just entered the room holding some of Sakura's clean clothes, and pulled her off the bed and into her bathroom handing her the clothes when she was in.

"Sakoui! Sorry Sasuke I'll be out soon!" Called Sakura from inside the bathroom.

Sasuke sat stunned at what just happened, and how fast Sakura was taken away from him he looked over to Sakoui and glared. Sakoui just smirked and glared... amazingly his glare was more intimidating than Sasuke's, Sasuke just sighed.

"Come with me, I want to talk." Sakoui left the room, and Sasuke did as well after zipping up his pants and pulling his shirt over his head, and was leaving the sound of the running water from Sakura's shower.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered as he rounded the corner. All of a sudden Sasuke was up against the wall being held up by his collar of his shirt, and the person holing him against the wall was looking back at him and didn't look very happy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Please comment/review!!!_

_I beg of you to!!!_

_If you don't I'll stop writing...._

_KIDDING!!!_

_-Sweetness _

_(A.K.A.) Kaamen!_

_**COMMON PEOPLE! **_

"_**If you have any ideas please review, and give your own comments on how this fic should be played out! 'Cause that would be very helpful... and don't be to sad if you're idea didn't make it, 'cause I sort of all ready have an idea of what's going to happen but not totally... yet.... That's if you give me ideas, then I can get the chapter in faster!"**_

_**-Kaamen**_

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

_Special thanks to:_

oCUPIEDOLLo

_&_

harunosakura

_for being the first to review!_


	3. Surprise

"Sakura's Guy Burns"

**AN: Hello horrid people of this forsaken world this is now my 3rd chapter of this fic and technically that means it's my 3rd Naruto fic! Hope you enjoy, and sorry for the cliff hanger on the last chapter! I just couldn't resist! **

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto... and please don't remind me. Depression can take over people too fast when a person is reminded that he or she does not own the one and only Naruto! And yes... that is a fact! JE NE HOBO'S! _Hahaha!_

Destiny. Is .be on. My EYES. _**-**_So what did you think! (Sorry for the spaces in your name!)

harunosakura -Thanks, now that I finally have my summer vacation I can update faster!

nassima123 -I don't think there would be a story if Sakoui did kill Sasuke, but it would be funny!

xRedHasAppearedx -Thanks! =D

**PLEASE I NEED MORE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THIS FIC TO CONTINUE!**

**This is your chance to be in "Sakura's Guy Burns" by Reviewing.**

**All you have to do is send me information.**

**1. Name you would like in the fic, (ex. Reain, or Gaku.)**

**2. Personal features, (ex. Hair and eye color, body height and weight, age.)**

**3. Personality, (ex. Mean & bitchy, loves everything, girl hater, gay.)**

**4. Group or click, (ex. Cheerleaders, nerds, band geeks, talented people. )**

**5. Relationship, (ex. Already in a relationship, single, wanting Sakura, not wanting her.)**

**6. Describe relationship partner, (ex. Hot, small, mean, band geek... 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5 or ask to be partnered with other fan fiction person who reviewed.)**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 3 **

"**Surprise"**

"_Sakoui! Sorry Sasuke I'll be out soon!" Called Sakura from inside the bathroom._

_Sasuke sat stunned at what just happened, and how fast Sakura was taken away from him he looked over to Sakoui and glared. Sakoui just smirked and glared... amazingly his glare was more intimidating than Sasuke's, Sasuke just sighed._

"_Come with me, I want to talk." Sakoui left the room, and Sasuke did as well after zipping up his pants and pulling his shirt over his head, and was leaving the sound of the running water from Sakura's shower._

"_Hn." Sasuke muttered as he rounded the corner. All of a sudden Sasuke was up against the wall being held up by his collar of his shirt, and the person holing him against the wall was looking back at him and didn't look very happy._

00000000000000000000000000

"What the fuck!" Roared Sasuke who was pushed and held up against the wall.

"You listen now, and you listen good. I don't want you touching my little sister like that anymore, you got that! And if you don't listen I will personally beat the fucken chicken ass crap out of you till you start spiting out your own teeth, and I'll make sure that your hormones wont get in the way again." Breathed Sakoui... he looked tense and very upset meaning he was heading strait for the anger management stage, but there was a look in his eye and you could tell he wasn't lying.

Sasuke cringed, wondering what he meant about his hormones not getting in the way.... He felt terrified but he probably looked calm and cool like usual... sure Sasuke could probably take down Sakoui... but it's not like he has bigger friends to help him. All he has is Neji that wont do it unless there's a good reason, Naruto who would probably just hit himself in the face, Rock Lee that would go all 'I have to ask Gii-sensei' and would try to flirt with Sakura, that lazy bastard Shikamarou, and this weird bug guy Shino, and a really fat boy called Choji who would probably throw chips for an attack. Not to mention that Sasuke was the tallest and biggest built out of them, except for Neji who was like two inches taller and was stronger to.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered and Sakoui just dropped the teen and walked away sneering and muttering incoherent things, leaving Sasuke to fall... not like he did though, he caught himself before he hit the ground. Sasuke smirked at Sakoui's back knowing that rule didn't apply to him since it was Sakura's body, and not to mention she was almost 17... and she would probably beat the crap out of Sakoui herself if she ever found out.

Sasuke walked back to Sakura's room to find her sitting on her bed clicking away ferociously with her fingers at her cherry pink cell phone texting.... Sasuke would have to guess and say she was texting Ino and Ten Ten since they were her closest friends.

Sasuke cleared his throat, and Sakura looked up to find him just like before... leaning up against the door frame with his infamous smirk arousing his lips.

"Hey where were you?" Sakura set down the cell and walked up to Sasuke in a cream colored mini skirt and tube top... if Sakoui didn't want him touching her, he probably shouldn't of given her such presentable clothing. She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely as he slid his arms around her tinny waist pulling her closer to him.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered snuggling his head into the crease of her neck, kissing the damp skin of her shoulder... Sakura shivered and leaned into him. Then all of a sudden breaking the silence Sakura's cell started to ring her favorite ring tone... that amazingly Sasuke absolutely hated since all his fan-girls starting using it for their own ring tone's because they thought that Sasuke forced Sakura to get it.

Sasuke sighed... unlike Sakura, Sasuke had a awesome ring tone... well that's what he thought. But he noticed that he had to keep his cell on vibrate or else all his fan-girls would swoon and start sining to the song. A little annoying especially the vibrate setting... let's just say guy pocket's that are in pants shouldn't be so big... and after a few embarrassing times, Sasuke stared clipping his cell on his belt. This song was one of his favorites among the many depressing songs that he already had, mainly because he and Sakura found it on the Internet one day and she was the one that said he should try it. If you could guess Naruto's ring tone, it had to be spunky, fun, and most of all... annoying, as on the other hand Sasuke's was just sexual....

(Sasuke's)

'Butterfly'

-by Crazytown

(Naruto's)

'Distance'

-by Long Shot Party

Sakura slid out of Sasuke's arms, he grunted and grabbed onto her from the back pulling her against his hard chest letting the ring tone play out till it stopped.

"Sasuke-kun you're being mean." Pouted Sakura as she reached out towards her bed for her cell.

"And you're to attached to that thing." Grunted Sasuke.

"Well then what do you want me to be attached to then?" Sakura folded her arms across her chest turning to look at Sasuke piratically spewing sarcasm.

"Me." Sakura rolled her eyes and kissed Sasuke lightly on the lips, he kissed back licking her bottom lip trying to deepen the kiss. Sakura didn't pull back her lips, but her body along with Sasuke's as they both ended up on the bed with Sakura laying down on the bed vertically as Sasuke was crawling up kiss her mouth. Sasuke intertwined their fingers together, but surprisingly Sakura pulled away one of her hands spreading in out griping at the bed sheets. Sasuke just deepened the kiss tasting every inch of her mouth along with her jaw, neck, and bare shoulders.

"Got it!" Yelled Sakura as she sat up, and pulled away from Sasuke 's lips rolling onto her stomach under him.

"What the-" Sasuke sneered and growled.

"Oh Sasuke-kun look who texted me!" Sakura turned her head to look at the very angered Uchiha that was now straddling her back, and Sakura flashed him her pink cherry cell phone that was now in her hand.

"Ya, I'm the meanie... hn." Sasuke rolled off Sakura and snuggled up beside her wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her in close to his chest.

"No, Sasuke-kun... look at it!" Sakura shoved the cell in Sasuke's face, he just grunted and closed his eyes breathing in the sent of her now dry hair. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whined like his fan-girls, he grumbled then opened his eyes to see a grinning Sakura.

"Hn...." Sakura pouted at Sasuke's choice of vocabulary. "….Who?" Sighed Sasuke.

"Hinata! You know the Hyuuga girl that I was best friends with, then she moved away a few years ago!" Sakura smiled and glowed at the memories.

"How could I forget...." Sasuke stated... actually it was very easy to forget that girl, she was always so quiet and hardly ever spoke and when she did it was hard to understand her because she stuttered all the time. A simple child vocal problem that you can over come with age... at least that's what Sasuke thought it was. "Wait did you say Hyuuga Hinata? That girl that was always stuck to Neji?"

"Ya! We still keep contact... haven't I told you all this before?"

"Hn." Replied Sasuke trying to change the subject about the fact that he forgot one of their childhood friends....

"Anyway she says she can't wait to see me!" Sakura smiled and clutched the cell tighter in her hands.

"When are you going?" Sasuke questioned.

"Next week."

"How long?"

"Three weeks." Sakura could hear his growl that was very faint... and if she wasn't as close as she was now should wouldn't have even noticed.

".... Hn...." Sasuke was obviously pissed at the fact that in a weeks time, his Sakura was going to be gone from him. "Well then I guess your all mine till then." Sasuke smashed his lips on Sakura's forcefully and she gave in, he held her tighter sliding his hand up the back of her shirt trailing along her spine, making Sakura shiver with delight.

"S-Sasuke-kun... Sakoui's s-still in the house." Sighed Sakura as Sasuke manage to pull up Sakura's shirt above the green bra, kissing along the crease line of her cleavage.

_Growl...._

"Now d-don't start that a-again." Sakura mumbled under the touch of his lips.

_Growl...._

Sakura sighed, figuring that he was going to be way over protective and needy for the rest of the weekend... it was only Friday and Sakura was leaving Monday morning. Sasuke's hands massaged her breasts over the fabric as his lips curved at her collar bone nipping at the skin, Sakura shivered at the pleasure.

"Wow you wouldn't believe how cold it was out there it was like- Ahhhh! My virgin eyes, oh how cruel are you Kami-sama!" Naruto cried out as he ran from the room, Sasuke just chuckled under his breath as Sakura laid frozen in Sasuke's arms at the sudden introduction from Naruto. She relaxed and pulled her tube top back over her bra, but Sasuke had other ideas....

"Sasuke-kun stop it!" Sasuke raised Sakura's shirt, as Sakura pulled at the fabric to cover herself back up... they both had a tugging war with Sakura's shirt until she gave up when Sasuke started to lick at her neck in long wet sweeps.

Sakura moaned as Sasuke went back to massaging her skin and kissing her all over... would she ever win.

"Are you guys finally done- Oh lover of Ramen, my eyes!-" Naruto screeched receiving a pillow in the face from Sasuke who flung one from Sakura's bed. She pulled down her shirt and squirmed out of his grasp leaving Sasuke to mutter colorful curses under his breath at his blond friend for interrupting. Sakura walked over to Naruto and helped him to his feet, glaring at him when he stood.

"What do you want Naruto?" Growled Sakura, and surprisingly Sasuke was impressed at how well she had mastered the growl... it was much more scarier then before.

"G-Good to see you to... I guess I now know what you two do in your spare time-" Naruto received another pillow in the face from Sasuke, Sakura giggled and helped him back up. "Ow... hey that hurt teme!" Hissed Naruto.

_Growl...._

"Oh shit... hehehe, never m-mind _teme-_I mean S-Sasuke... I'll j-just go...." Stuttered Naruto as he watched Sasuke glaring daggers at him. Sakura stepped towards the retreating Naruto and clenched his collar before he ran off.

"Naruto what is it, I don't want you interrupting again so just spit it out." Sighed Sakura.

"Well um... Shikamarou, Ino, Ten Ten, Neji, and me were all wondering if you guys wanted to go to the wonderland park... you know the one with all the rides, on Sunday at 10 o'clock." Naruto smiled like a fox at his info that he gave and at the look Sakura gave him.

"Aw that would be so much fun, wouldn't it be Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed shinning with a bright smile on her face.

".... Hn.... Anything else?" Sasuke leaped off the bed to Sakura and wound his arms around her body, surprising her... not willing to give up any more time holding her.

"Ya, Ino wanted to know if you wanted to have a sleepover with her and Ten Ten at my place tonight... you know a little fare well slumber party for us girls!" Naruto shrugged at Sakura's questioning look.

"Naruto your not-oh never mind.... Sure why not... when?" Sakura looked over to her closet thinking about what she would wear... at least she new what she was doing tonight and on Sunday, leaving Saturday for Sasuke!

"Right now, so pack your Ramen and lets get going!" Naruto cheered and left the room skipping down the hall way before Sakura could answer, and accidentally ended up tripping down the stairs.

Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped at Naruto's actions....

"Why did you tell the Dobe before you told me?" Grumbled Sasuke.

"Um... I... couldn't find you." Sakura's green eyes glistened up at his.

".... Hn." Sasuke sighed... well she probably wouldn't have been able to find her since he was hiding away in the library from his fan-girls for most of the day today.

"Oh... sorry Sasuke-kun... I just found out today myself." Sakura pleaded with her eyes for forgiveness.

She could see the sadness in Sasuke's eyes as he leaned forward to plant on last kiss on his favorite lips. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck refusing to let go of her boyfriend... he hulled her up bridal style as her carried her out of the room and down the stairs right to the front door. Naruto cringe when they walked in and stuck his finger in his mouth showing a gagging motion.

"Quit it! I would like to keep my lunch in my stomach you know!" Naruto shrieked at the couple that was making out in front of the door. Sasuke chuckled into Sakura's lips, knowing that tomorrow if he wanted he could kiss those lips till they were purple... and he did want to. He lifted Sakura down to the ground, and kissed he lips lovingly then her cheek tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"See you tomorrow, be good." Sasuke sighed out wondering if Naruto had anything up his sleeve for tonight... well he had to wait and see.... "Love you." Sasuke leaned down and placed one last kiss on Sakura's lips before turning away.

"Love you to!" Sakura watched as Sasuke exited her front door and closed the only thing that stood between them.

_Sigh...._

"Naruto what is it?" Sakura turned to the blond boy sitting on the couch's arm rest looking disgusted but cleaned it up when Sakura turned to him.

"Oh nothing... get packing!" Naruto ushered Sakura up the stairs and into her room, then he shut the door trapping Sakura in her room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Please comment/review!!!_

_I beg of you to!!!_

_If you don't I'll stop writing...._

_KIDDING!!!_

_-Sweetness _

_(A.K.A.) Kaamen!_

_**COMMON PEOPLE!**_

"_**More Reviews would be good! And it would help my attention span, and would probably make me write more... so get those Reviews in! What should happen next! And sorry about the length of this chapter... it's only 6 pages and I usually write 8 or more pages... need more reviews!!!"**_

_**-Kaamen**_

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

_Special thanks to:_

oCUPIEDOLLo

_&_

harunosakura

_for being the first to review!_


	4. Streets

"Sakura's Guy Burns"

**AN: It's awesome that I got more reviews for my 3rd chapter, but this is now the 4th of this fic... so keep on reviewing! You will see your characters in either next few chapters, so keep a look out!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I, and not you... do not own Naruto... but we can wish for a better life, a life where the people owns Naruto and not some corporation... if only that could come true than I could die in peace....

**PLEASE I NEED MORE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THIS FIC TO CONTINUE!**

**This is your chance to be in "Sakura's Guy Burns" by Reviewing.**

**All you have to do is send me information.**

**1. Name you would like in the fic, (ex. Reain, or Gaku.)**

**2. Personal features, (ex. Hair and eye color, body height and weight, age.)**

**3. Personality, (ex. Mean & bitchy, loves everything, girl hater, gay.)**

**4. Group or click, (ex. Cheerleaders, nerds, band geeks, talented people. )**

**5. Relationship, (ex. Already in a relationship, single, wanting Sakura, not wanting her.)**

**6. Describe relationship partner, (ex. Hot, small, mean, band geek... 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5 or ask to be partnered with other fan fiction person who reviewed.)**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 4 **

"**Streets"**

"_Love you to!" Sakura watched as Sasuke exited her front door and closed the only thing that stood between them._

_Sigh...._

"_Naruto what is it?" Sakura turned to the blond boy sitting on the couch's arm rest looking disgusted but cleaned it up when Sakura turned to him._

"_Oh nothing... get packing!" Naruto ushered Sakura up the stairs and into her room, then he shut the door trapping Sakura in her room._

00000000000000000000000000

"Naruto! Open the door!" Sakura yelled twisting and pulling on the handle of her bedroom door.

"No way Sakura-chan! You have to pack!" Argued Naruto while he leaned his back against the door.

"I have to ask Sakoui first! So open the door!" Roared Sakura.

"Oh, okay!" Naruto stepped away from the door and let go of the handle, and as he did that Sakura rampaged out fuming red.

"Naruto!" Growled Sakura... she stalked towards him as he flattened himself against the wall helplessly flinching at the pain that has yet to come.

"Sakura what did you want to ask me." Sakoui stood at the head of the stairs watching the whole seen play out... how was he always so sneaky?

Sakura took in deep breaths and ignored Naruto after she punched the wall above his head, making him jump in surprise. "Could I go have a sleepover at Naruto's with Ino and Ten Ten?" Sakura hissed.

"Sure why not, it will get you out of the house for a while." Shrugged Sakoui.

"But... can you handle Nekui on your own?" Sakura looked down to the blond kitten that was weaving through her legs purring loudly. Sakoui sneered at Nekui reminiscing about the feline who woke him up this morning, by hissing, jumping, and clawing him.

"It'll be fine... just lock _it_ in your room with food and water before you leave." Muttered Sakoui as he made his way into his room thumping the bedroom door shut.

"Sakura-chan you can come! This is going to be so much fun! I just...." Naruto stopped talking when Sakura turned to him smirking evilly... fisting one of her knuckles in the other hand, cracking the knuckles.

"Naruto can you take the cat...." Replied Sakura still smirking evilly.

"You mean the new member?" Naruto looked down to stare at Nekui who was standing in between Sakura's legs.

"Naruto it's a cat! Get it through your head... take her downstairs so she can show you were her food dish is then bring it up here, got it!" Sakura chimed terrifyingly.

"Hai!" From Naruto's crouched position against the wall he lunged for the cat between Sakura's legs... Nekui jumped back and ran down the stairs leaving Naruto to crash down on Sakura.

Naruto's knee's were on the ground and his face was in between Sakura's legs as his arms laid by his sides on the ground. Sakura was up against the wall, on the floor as Naruto's face was between her legs and against her underwear. It took a minuet for them to figure out what had just happened.

"NARUTO!" Snarled and shrieked Sakura she pulled Naruto's face out and smacked it against the opposite wall. She stood up and noticed that she was blushing red all over... she kicked Naruto against the wall once and then rampaged into her room crashing the door shut.

Naruto just laid on the floor black eyed and with a bloody nose... and the bloody nose wasn't from the impact of the wall.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"Do you think Sakura is ready yet? It's been like forever since Naruto told us he was going to go tell Sakura... what could be taking so long!" Ino twittered impatiently slamming her head down on Naruto's couch cushion that she laid on.

"I do not know Ino... why don't you call'em." Ten Ten muttered as she sat on the floor leaning on the side of the couch.

"You do it." Mumbled Ino, as she lifted her head to stare at Ten Ten's buns at the top of her head.

"No." Answered Ten Ten.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Spitted Ten Ten, Ino smirked.

"Are you going to tell me how good in bed you are with Neji?"

"No."

"Ha!" Ino poked one of Ten Ten's buns, as Ten Ten react in shock.

"INO! That's not funny, Neji and I haven't even...." Ten Ten turned crimson red at the thought.

"Well at least tell me what happened when you were in the bathroom with him at Sakura's house." Ino twirled her fingers in her blond hair starting to get bored.

"N-Never." Ten Ten stuttered.

"Oh so something did happen!" Cheered Ino pulling at Ten Ten's buns, making her jump in pain.

"STOP THAT!" Ten Ten turned to glare at Ino, finding a smirk that played on her perfect lips.

"Why are you guys yelling?" Naruto walked in the living room with blood stuck to his nose and a black eye. He even had scratched from trying to get Nekui to stay in Sakura's bedroom when he walked out of the room.

"What happened Naruto?" Gasped Ino looking up to him taking in his scratches, black eye, and dried blood under his nose.

"Sakura-chan... and Nekui... but I'm okay now!" Naruto scratched the back of his head smiling ashamedly.

"What, how... why?" Protested Ten Ten.

"Well when I was going to get Nekui I-"

"NARUTO GET OVER HERE!" Yelled Sakura from the kitchen, Naruto just flinched at her tone....

"Never mind! Coming Sakura-chan!" Naruto raced from the room and walked into the kitchen.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

Sasuke laid down in his bed and starred up at his ceiling which was painted by everyone on his 16th birthday. There were pictures of many different things... Sakura painted a huge cherry blossom tree and she drew everyone laying or sitting underneath it all relaxed and smiling. Naruto painted three bowls of Ramen, and a very bad sketch of him eating a bowl, Ten Ten and Neji painted themselves in the library which was one of the places you could find them most of the time. Ino painted her self in fashion clothes smiling and walking down the runway, and Shikamarou painted a... cloud. Sasuke painted the Uchiha symbol in the top right corner of the ceiling....

Then it was continued to his walls... everyone thought his room was to bear, so on that horrific day they all painted his walls as well with similar things but except for the fact the everyone's faces were spread out along his four walls.

Sasuke sighed... sometimes he got sick of all the colors, but he was still grateful for his friends determination on trying to make him happier, and a month ago was when he found that happiness. When he asked out Sakura, and she said yes... that was his happiest memory.

Sasuke lived alone... his house was very big and so was his inheritance, but the fact that he missed his parents and older brother was hardly noticeable.... He never talked about how his parents were killed in a corner store when the three of them were buying some more cereal. The store was getting robbed and it turned into a hostage situation... his father tackled the man got shot in the chest, and went limb right in front of Sasuke's little eyes. His mother was next after that when the man pulled her away from Sasuke and started to touch her all over... his mother was very beautiful... and died harshly after being raped in front of Sasuke over, and over again.

His brother went suicidal after that, and hung himself in his own room when he was suppose to be taking care of Sasuke... the sad thing was Sasuke was only 7 and he remembered it all. All the blood from his fathers body, the screams of his mother, and he creepy look his older brother had when he hung himself. Sometimes it was almost to much for Sasuke... and then he turned to Sakura for comfort.

After a hour Sasuke drifted off to sleep, and it was only 7:04 pm, but he felt exhausted for some reason.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"Naruto do you have anything, _but_, Ramen?" Cried Ino, she sat on the floor on top of her purple sleeping bag that was laid out in front of the TV.

"Nope!" Announced Naruto.

"I'll go get something...." Sakura stood from her place on the couch, and grabbed 30 dollars from her bag for junk food.

"Get Nachos with dip." Ino bubbled.

"Chocolate ice cream! And fudge!" Chanted Ten Ten.

"More-" Hollered Naruto.

"NO RAMEN!" All three girls yelled, Sakura sighed and left the house after pulling on her warm coat and white flats. Sakura had already changed out of her skirt and tube top and was now wearing dark blue skinny jeans, and white t-shirt that had cherries randomly scattered around. Ino had on mini purple short shorts with a cute baby blue V neck. Ten Ten wore baggy guy shorts and a long sleeved green shirt that said "Go green or go home!". Naruto was wearing a bright orange t-shirt, with black baggy jeans that had picture's of bowls of Ramen stitched in.

Sakura walked out into the cold night, even though it was only 8:10 pm it was almost fall so it was a little chilly out and got dark faster. Sakura headed off in the direction of the store down the street that was open till 9 at night, Sakura felt a little nervous walking around Naruto's neighborhood at this time of night... even though she has done it plenty of times before. Sakura rounded a corner and walked right into a chest, and fell down hard on her butt on the hard gravel.

"Hey Majca look what we have here!" The big man said as he leaned down to look at Sakura.

"Ahw ya... a little girl." Answered another manly voice in a shrill tone as a head popped out from behind the first guy.

"I am not a little girl!" Explained Sakura as she got up off the ground glaring at the two men.

"Hoku I don't think shes very happy that you pushed her down, maybe we should make it up to her." The Majca man still held the shrill voice, but smirked at Sakura looking her up and down.

"It's fine." Sakura hissed and zipped up her coat covering her top.

"No really we, insist...." Hoku laughed... a weird laugh one that scared Sakura, and sent a shiver up her spine.

"Ive got to go." Sakura turned around to head back to Naruto's house when a two hands grabbed the backs of her arms, holding them behind her. Sakura struggled, but both men laughed... Sakura then pulled out her inhuman strength surprising Hoku as she ripped out of his grasp and ran down the side walk.... It was starting to get darker, and darker, and before Sakura knew it the only thing she could see was the lights above her head flashing by at the speed she was running at. She could hear the patter of the men's feet behind her, Sakura gasped and tried to run faster with all her strength. In time Sakura couldn't run any further as she slid into a alee way and hid at the corner, she could hear once again the thumps of the two men's shoes and the snarls of their breaths. Sakura held her own breath as sleek wet trails began to flow from her eyes... oh Kami-sama!

Sakura let out a faint whimper and struggled to hold her breath when the damp alcoholic smell hung in the air around her she frustratingly focused on staying silent.

"Hum... Hoku I wonder where our little blossom went off to? Could she behind this corner, hum?" Majca's voice slithered and snapped her into attention as another whimper spluttered out of her mouth.

"I don't know Majca, maybe we should find out...." Hoku laughed again, sending shivers and trembles up Sakura's spin and down her body.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly as she gulped in the rest of air she needed, and held her breath again. Sakura could feel a hand covering her mouth, and another one around her waist pulling her against the person's chest, Sakura refused to look back at Hoku and Majca as one of them held her.

".... Hey Hoku pinky's not here." Cursed Majca.

Sakura jumped in the person's hold....

"Let's keep on looking then." Hoku snapped.

Sakura could hear the retreating patter of the men's feet on the hard pavement, and when she was sure they were gone she squirmed in the person's grasp. The person dropped the hand on her mouth, and Sakura took in a big breath of air. The person turned her around, but Sakura still refused to open her eyes.

"It's okay, open your eyes." A male voice whispered, trying not to scare her. "My name's Bochi Michiko, I'm not going to hurt you." His hands dropped from Sakura's waist.

Sakura held still, frozen even, and slowly she lifted her eye lids so she could see out through her parted eye lashes. The man in front of her was probably around her age, his brownish blackish hair glowed in the dark mist, and his dark silver eyes looked back at her with concern. He was a tall built around 6ft, and looked as though he worked out a lot, and his face held the truth of a trouble maker.

"Hurano Sakura." Whispered Sakura, she looked down from his face to her white flats that were now covered in dirt and grime.

"I know, we go to the same school." Blanched Michiko, his voice sang through the air and Sakura could hear the worry.

"Oh... thanks... for, you know... saving me...." Sakura stumbled with her words nervously.

"No problem... you really shouldn't be out at this time of night, especially around here." Stated Michiko. "Want me to walk you back home?"

"Uh, I have to go to the store." Sakura looked back up to Michiko's eyes.

"Let's go then."

Sakura blinked at Michiko, she found him to be so nice and sweet, even if he did look like a mugger in his baggy clothes, Sakura smiled and nodded. Michiko and Sakura walked side by side towards the store that was now so far away, they occasionally bumped into each other and Sakura almost tripped twice but Michiko managed to catch her each time.

When they arrived at the store, Sakura bought Ino's Nachos and dip, and Ten Ten her Chocolate ice cream and the fudge for the ice cream. On the way back both were silent as Michiko carried the bags for Sakura, even though Sakura refused... he didn't care. Sakura stopped at Naruto's house and walked up the door, then turned back to Michiko.

"Thanks again Michiko." Thanked Sakura, and Michiko handed over the bags.

"Welcome, maybe I'll see you in school." Chirped Michiko looking down at Sakura.

"I wouldn't bet on it, I'm gone for the next three weeks." Sakura found it was easy to talk to Michiko... thats if she actually tried to make conversation with him.

"Thats to bad... well, stay off the streets Sakura." Michiko ruffled her hair with one hand, turned, and walked down the side walk, leaving Sakura at Naruto's front door.

When Michiko finally disappeared Naruto's door opened and Ino lunged at the bags in Sakura's hands pulling them into the house, Ten Ten stepped out to find Sakura just standing there starring out into the night.

"Come on in Sakura, or you'll freeze." Ten Ten tugged Sakura into the house after she didn't move and sighed.

Sakura walked in leaving her dirty flats by the door, and walked over to the kitchen were Ino had already opened the Nachos and dip, and had started eating.

"Thanks Sakura! This is so yummy, I can't believe Naruto only has Ramen, instant Ramen, chopsticks, and a kettle thing." Ino announced as she nibbled another chip that was covered in dip.

"No prob Ino." Sakura sat down at the table that was across from the kitchen, and sighed.

"Hey guys want to play truth, lie or die!" Naruto howled walking into the kitchen and sitting down across from Sakura.

"What is it?" Questioned Ten Ten as she walked in after Naruto, walking over to stand beside Ino.

"Oh, I think I've heard of this game before." Jumped Ino.

"Well, first someone has say something about themselves and it can be either a lie or the truth, and everyone has to give the same answer and if they guessed the wrong answer the person who asked the question gets to pick something for the other people to do, just like a dare, or can ask them a question that they have to answer truthfully." Explained Naruto.

"Why not? It might be fun... what do you think Sakura?" Ten Ten looked over to Sakura who was zoned out, but snapped back to life when Ten Ten had said her name.

"Sure." Sighed Sakura.

Sakura, Ten Ten, Ino and Naruto sat around in a circle in the living room with the Nachos and dip in the middle. Naruto started off.

"I have never kissed a girl." Naruto looked at everyone.

"TRUE!" All three girls cheered with smiles on their face from Naruto's sad reaction, Ino was next.

"I have squeezed Shikamarou's ass... five times." Ino smiled brightly at everyones wondering faces....

"Lie...." Answered the three nervously.

"Die! Hahaha!" Ino chuckled.

"WHAT!" Sakura and Ten Ten screamed looking at one another obviously scared for what Ino had in store for them.

"Ten Ten and Sakura you both have to kiss Naruto." Smirked Ino.

On either side of Naruto Sakura kissed one cheek, and Ten Ten kissed the other. The game continued for about two hours, then they watched a movie while eating chocolate ice cream with dripping fudge. Finally at 1 o'clock in the morning all four of them fell asleep sprawled out along the sleeping bags.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Please comment/review!!!_

_I beg of you to!!!_

_If you don't I'll stop writing...._

_KIDDING!!!_

_-Sweetness _

_(A.K.A.) Kaamen!_

_**COMMON PEOPLE!**_

"_**If you can't wait for your own character to come out and you want it to be just like you imagined, send me as much info as you want! Details, Details, Details, people! And more Reviews would be good to!"**_

_**-Kaamen**_

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

_Special thanks to:_

oCUPIEDOLLo

_&_

harunosakura

_for being the first to review!_


	5. GET OUT!

"Sakura's Guy Burns"

**AN: This is now my 5th chapter to this fic! Enjoy! And please review to any characters you want to add! I'm going to need a lot, so if you have more than one, that would be okay to!**

**DISCLAIMER: **Hello Peoples! I do not own Naruto, and I know you have been seeing me write this at least 5 times now so... GET THE FUCK'N IDEA! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

**PLEASE I NEED MORE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THIS FIC TO CONTINUE!**

**This is your chance to be in "Sakura's Guy Burns" by Reviewing.**

**All you have to do is send me information.**

**1. Name you would like in the fic, (ex. Reain, or Gaku.)**

**2. Personal features, (ex. Hair and eye color, body height and weight, age.)**

**3. Personality, (ex. Mean & bitchy, loves everything, girl hater, gay.)**

**4. Group or click, (ex. Cheerleaders, nerds, band geeks, talented people. )**

**5. Relationship, (ex. Already in a relationship, single, wanting Sakura, not wanting her.)**

**6. Describe relationship partner, (ex. Hot, small, mean, band geek... 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5 or ask to be partnered with other fan fiction person who reviewed.)**

**P.S. You do not HAVE to answer all these if you don't want to!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5

"GET OUT!"

"_I have squeezed Shikamaru's ass... five times." Ino smiled brightly at everyones wondering faces...._

"_Lie...." Answered the three nervously._

"_Die! Hahaha!" Ino chuckled._

"_WHAT!" Sakura and Ten Ten screamed looking at one another obviously scared for what Ino had in store for them._

"_Ten Ten and Sakura you both have to kiss Naruto." Smirked Ino._

_On either side of Naruto Sakura kissed one cheek, and Ten Ten kissed the other. The game continued for about two hours, then they watched a movie while eating chocolate ice cream with dripping fudge. Finally at 1 o'clock in the morning all four of them fell asleep sprawled out along the sleeping bags._

00000000000000000000000000

When Sakura woke up she felt groggy and sore from the previous running the other night, not to mention she was shivering. She opened her eyes to see a dark haze of blond, she couldn't really see anything else because all the lights were turned off. Her eyes closed then the lids fluttered open again... she felt cold, sore, and the there was pressure on the lower half of her body. Sakura adverted her eyes down to see someone's legs flung over her own and they were bare, meaning they were Ino's since she was still wearing her short shorts. Sakura grumbled in annoyance... she wanted to get up, but Ino wasn't a morning person, and would totally rip Sakura's head off if she woke her up. Sakura looked over her back to see a dark green back with very short hair... but the reason for that was because the person's hair was tied up in two messy buns. Sakura heard shuffling and a whine as she turned back, and saw the eye lids of someone very close up to her own face. So close that the person's nose touched Sakura's, breathing hot air onto her mouth as the person slept... Sakura turned red at the closeness of the face, they should have all gotten into their own sleeping bags before falling asleep last night.

If Shikamarou was here he would probably say.... 'Troublesome.' then would drag Ino off Sakura's leg and would carry her over to the couch. If Sasuke was here... Sakura wouldn't have her virginity anymore, and if Neji was here he would holding Ten Ten as she curled up in his arms against his chest.

Sakura inched back away from the person figuring it was Naruto since Ten Ten was behind her and Ino was spiraled below them. When she did, Sakura bumped into Ten Ten, and Ten Ten groaned unhappily at be nudged when she slept peacefully. Sakura squeaked at the sudden noise, and Naruto rolled over as if his ears were stung by a bee. Sakura then jumped at surprise at Naruto's move, and Ino's legs wiggled off her own and she curled into a ball, leaving Sakura untouched. Freedom... Sakura crouched up slowly, standing on the floor and started to walk over her friends who were all still sleeping. Sakura walked over to her bag and pulled out a mini wavy navy skirt, with a pink tank top and a black jacket, then went over to Naruto's bathroom, changed, and used the facilities.

The next thing Sakura did was she wrote a note for Ino, Ten Ten, and Naruto, saying that she left early to go and check on Nekui, which she was going to do... for a few minuets. Sakura left Naruto's house after wrapping up her sleeping bag being careful not to wake any of her friends... god they can sleep through anything. She made her way home walking towards the sun rise, carrying her bags and rubbing sleep away from her eyes... it was probably only around 6 in the morning. Sakura knew she only got about 5 hours of sleep last night... but she hardly ever sleeps, so whats the difference between sleeping in and getting up early... Sakura just chose to wake up early.

Sakura made it home, unlocked her front door and walked up to her room, and as soon as she opened her bedroom door Nekui leaped out and ran towards the cat door that was built, into the back door of the small house. After Sakura refilled Nekui's food and water dish and carried it back down to the kitchen, she left a note in the kitchen for Sakoui... 'cause that's the first place he'll go to after he wakes up. Then she left again heading in the direction of a familiar house....

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

Naruto wiggled in his sleep, and sat straight up after someone kicked his hard him the balls and he squealed in pain. He looked down to see that Ino had stretched out in her sleep, woke up at Naruto's out burst then fell back to sleep. Naruto looked around, and saw Ten Ten was laying on her back beside him... but there was no Sakura? Where could she have gone... Naruto got up carefully and smiled at his accomplishment of not waking his friends.... He turned and burped into a standing lamp that fell on him and from the impact of the lamp Naruto fell back and fell onto Ino's leg, Ino woke with a screech and curses as she tried to push Naruto off her leg. Ten Ten shot up, and punching Naruto in the face with her fist by her reflects of waking up... never wake up Ten Ten when she's dreaming about kicking ass!

"Naruto what happened?!" Ten Ten crawled over to Naruto and dragged his head off Ino's leg and onto her lap. Ino whimpered and sulked... Naruto looked up to Ino and smiled....

"S-Sorry I-Ino!" Naruto chuckled at himself as Ten Ten lightly pressed her fingers to the damage she did to Naruto's face, making him flinch in pain under Ten Ten's touch.

"NARUTO! I WOULD SO KILL YOU IF I COULD STAND!" Screamed Ino, fuming at the ears.

"Shut up Ino, people are trying to sleep!" Ten Ten hissed.

"I don't care about the neighbors!" Barked Ino, slowly crawling over to Naruto smirking and glaring at the other blond.

"I'm talking about Sakura!" Roared Ten Ten who pulled Naruto away from the scary crawling Ino.

"She's not here...." Muttered Naruto.

"WHAT!" Ten Ten and Ino looked around the room ignoring Naruto who head was dropped from Ten Ten's lap when she stood. The girls left Naruto laying on the floor as they left to go check around the mini house... Ten Ten figured out that Sakura left because she noticed that Sakura's stuff was all gone, Ino on the other hand came running into the living room flinging a note around in her hand.

"It's from Sakura, and it says....

_**To: Ino, Naruto, and Ten Ten.**_

_**Hey guys I left early if you were wondering, I had to go home to feed Nekui! Have fun today, 'cause I'm spending today with Sasuke-kun!**_

_**Love: Saku**_

…. Wow she even writes Sasuke's name with the 'kun'...." Spluttered Ino.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

Sakura let herself in the big house by using the key that was attached to her ring of keys that she always kept on herself. She walked into a clean hallway, she dropped her shoes off at the front door, and made her way over to the kitchen. Sakura pulled out some foods from the grocery bag the she brought and started to plan what to cook... now Sakura has had a lot of practice cooking because she cooks for Sakoui... she decided on rice balls, with vegetable stir-fry and some beef on the side. Sakura got to work cutting up veggies and heating up a pan on the stove filling the kitchen with a delicious smell of her cooking.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

Sasuke woke to the smell of cooking, and the ringing hum of a beautiful voice. Sasuke smirked... he couldn't wait until he would be able to hear that voice every morning. He stretched in bed then lifted off the his bed and walked towards the bedroom door, and he wore only dark navy striped PJ pants. He saw Sakura in his kitchen cooking him breakfast, he came up behind her pulling her into his bare chest making the pink haired girl jump in surprise.

"Morning." Hummed Sakura as she turned around to plant a kiss on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke kissed Sakura back and leaned down to her ear.

"Your mine for today." Sasuke whispered huskily into Sakura's ear, Sakura giggled....

"You have to let me go or your food is going to burn." Sakura whispered back.

Sasuke growled and dropped his arms from around Sakura's waist. He turned and leaned up against a counter watching Sakura cook. Her slender body fit perfectly into the apron that she had pulled on, and her short skirt was getting Sasuke excited. Hormones....

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"I can't believe she left like that!" Yelled Ino as she walked down the side walk by the park, as everyone passing by was looking at the beautiful pissed off teen. Ino changed into a baby blue mini skirt and a purple top that tied up at the neck, Ten Ten wore jeans with a pink t-shirt that had a picture of a swirly flower. Naruto had on similar clothes to what he was wearing yesterday... but instead he wore a yellow t-shirt with bright vibrant orange jeans.

Beside her was Ten Ten and Naruto who stayed at a safe distance from Ino.

"I sure there's a reason Sakura left so early Ino... calm your self." Hummed Ten Ten, trying to silent the loud blond.

"Hey look there's Shikamaru! Hey man!" Naruto yelled running over to the brown headed teen who sat on the grass at the park they were passing by.

Ten Ten sweat dropped... so much for silencing loud blonds....

Ino smiled and made her way over, Ten Ten sighed at how Shikamaru was sitting on the grass just watching the sky pass by.

"Shika you wouldn't believe what forehead did, she totally ditched us this morning!" Ino blabbed while cushioning herself in Shikamaru's lap. Shikamaru just watched Ino as she made herself comfortable on his criss crossed legs.

Now for Shikamaru this was nerve racking... his girlfriend sat on his lap, her shirt had no back to it, and if he turned his head in a certain direction he could see down the purple fabric of Ino's top. Now Shikamaru doesn't show it, but he is actually a very horny teenager. But there are many reason's why Shikamaru doesn't show off his girlfriend... but sometimes you could hardly ever tell that they were even going out... Shikamaru just likes having Ino all to himself... alone.

Ten Ten inwardly sighed, and sat down beside Naruto who was pulling at the grass making a pile in front of him.

"So what do you think! It was like totally, totally, oh what's the word?" Scrubbed Ino as she leaned back against Shikamaru's chest.

"Troublesome...." Muttered Shikamaru.

"Exactly!" Bubbled Ino.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"How was it?" Asked Sakura as she pilled up the dishes from breakfast. Sasuke smirked at her and her actions... she has done this many time's probably 27 out of the 30 day the have been going out.

"The same." Chimed Sasuke.

"Oh." Sakura looked away trying not to show her disappointment. Sakura left the dinning room and started to rinse off the dishes in the sink.... Sasuke came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist leaning his head down to her ear.

"It was the same as everything you make, absolutely delicious." Husked Sasuke as he nibbled on her ear. Sakura blushed like crazy as Sasuke's hand slipped under her shirt at the front and made it's way up her stomach towards her bra. He still nibbled on her ear from behind, but now she was facing the counters instead of the sink as his lips made their way to her shoulder. Her hands rested on the counters as Sasuke pushed his torso against Sakura's back kissing and sucking at the skin of her shoulder, and one of his hands played with the edge of Sakura's bra... teasing her.

Sakura moaned, much to Sasuke's surprise, in anticipation. Sasuke smirked leaning his lower body closer to Sakura's behind showing her what she did to him. Sakura gasped at the erection in Sasuke's pants that was now pushed up against her butt, grinding slowly as she moaned into his touch. Sasuke lifted Sakura's shirt over her head after sliding of her jacket, and she moaned as he squeezed her mounds licking at the skin on her neck and pushing his pulsing erection against her mini skirt that was covering her butt.

Sakura was now becoming warmer as she turned around in Sasuke's grasp and smashed her lips against him. Sasuke was surprised by her actions, and Sakura snaked in her tongue passed his lips tasting and searching the inside of his mouth like she has done may times before. Sasuke pressed his bare chest up against Sakura's bra kissing her back and won dominance over their tongue battle, and she blushed a deep red just like she had been the whole time she entered the house. They both pulled away from the kiss and Sakura looked up into Sasuke's eyes, they were filled with just as much lust, that was in hers. Sasuke smirked and leaned down again this time grasping her butt from under her skirt as he slid his fingers into her underwear feeling her bare silky skin. Sakura placed a kiss on Sasuke's chest, and that seemed to set him off... startling Sakura. She gasped at Sasuke's movements as he sucked on her lips they made their way down to her chest that was now was exposed, and he slid down her underwear all in one swift movement. He raveled her underwear down her thy as he lifted her onto her counter with one arm securely around her waist, and his hand felt her skin as his tongue played with her nipple letting it harden in his mouth. Sakura was burning with pleasure and Sasuke plunged his index finger inside Sakura making her cry out at the pace he started out with.

"Say my name Saku...." Panted Sasuke, he looked at the women he was pleasuring watched her body buckle as he inserted another finger.

"S-Sasu-u...." Moaned Sakura. "S-Sasuke-k-kun!" Moaned Sakura with more grunt in her voice. "Sasuke-kun!" Shrilled Sakura as she reached her climax. Sakura panted as Sasuke slowed his pace, and licked his fingers off smirking at Sakura, and she blushed brighter than her hair.

"SASUKE-BASTARD WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SAKURA-CHAN!" Screeched Naruto and both Sasuke and Sakura looked up to see Naruto, Ten Ten, Ino, and Shikamaru who had just witnessed Sakura being spooned. Sakura gasped and squeaked grabbing onto Sasuke to hid her body from Naruto and Shikamaru... Sasuke held her close as she still sat on the counter, and he just glared at Naruto. Everyone stayed silent as Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other and everyone else waited in anticipation for either Sasuke or Naruto's reaction.

".... Shika, I want to try that...." Gasped Ino as she took in Sasuke's bare back and erection as well as Sakura's deep red face and stupid smile she just couldn't wipe off her face. Everyone looked over to Ino in shock, but except for Sasuke and Naruto who managed to block out Ino voice as they glared.

Shikamaru choked and gawked at Ino who was just ogling at Sasuke and Sakura position... he grabbed Ino's wrist pulling her out of Sasuke's house, she just stumbled and questioned Shikamaru as he dragged her from the property and towards town away from the place Ino obviously wanted to be.

"I'll just go... Sakura see ya... good luck!" Ten Ten dashed from the house slamming the door behind her. Sakura flinched at the sound of the slamming door and of the ere silence, causing her slit that was now dripping to grind against Sasuke's pants. Hard enough to make his erection that was no were to be found pop up again, Naruto grunted and glared harder looking ready to punch Sasuke square in the face.

".... Get out...." Hissed Sasuke under his breath and it was aimed at Naruto.

"What was that teme!" Howled Naruto as he stalked up closer to Sasuke, grinding this teeth together.

"You heard me...." Sasuke cussed and hissed as he pulled out his death glare.

"No I don't think I did!" Yelled Naruto, standing in punching distance. Sakura was getting fed up with all of this.

"GET OUT!" Sakura ordered Naruto, a fierce glare was placed on her own looks.

".... Sakura-chan...." Naruto's eyes widen in disbelief, Sakura was now pissed as the warmth inside her was almost subsided... and she knew the reason as to why Naruto and Sasuke was acting like this.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"Shika-kun, look at that isn't it pretty!" Squealed Ino as she passed a store that held summer clothes and bikinis. Shikamaru just continued on pulling her hand forward as she followed beside him with intertwined fingers.

"Come on, were almost there." Shikamaru looked down at Ino's questioning look, Shikamaru smirked... a very unlike thing for him to do... and continued to walk.

Shikamaru opened his front door of his house and allowed Ino to pass him, he just shut the door behind him... locking the lock....

"Where to?" Asked Ino as she slipped off her shoes looking around with a smile.

"My room." Shikamaru sighed at Ino childlikeness.

"Can we play snakes and ladders this time, I call the purple piece. Hum did you win last time or did I? I can't remember, do you remember Shika." Blabbered Ino as she entered Shikamaru's room, Ino was about to start up again on asking questions about stupid things, but Shikamaru silenced her.

Shikamaru pushed Ino up against his door, reaching around and locking the handle as he smashed his lips onto Ino's. Ino wrapped her arms around his neck as Shikamaru deepened the kiss playfully rubbing his tongue on Ino's, and she just pulled Shikamaru closer to her. She could feel his chest pressing onto hers as his arms were wrapped around her slim waist pushing her against his lower region. Ino was fully aware that she was being held up against the wall as she held herself up by chaining her legs around Shikamaru's waist, and now she was aware of the hard lump in Shikamaru's pants being pushed against her womanhood. Shikamaru pushed forward grinding into her surprising Ino as her eyes flew open, they broke from the kiss and Shikamaru brought his lips over Ino's skin at her neck. One of his hands held up her thy and the other held onto one of her breasts squeezing it through the fabric of Ino's clothes. Ino groaned and moaned at Shikamaru's touch as she eventually found the bottom hem of his shirt, and she started lifting it above his head throwing it to the ground. Shikamaru did the same with Ino's shirt as the both flushed as their bare skin pressed against each others.

"Shika...." Panted Ino as she leaned into another kiss from Shikamaru.

Their lips met as Shikamaru fondled Ino's breasts, he held both of his hand at her thy lifting her up and placing her on the bed beneath him. Shikamaru straddled Ino and looked down at her as she looked lovingly back at him, he kissed at her smooth flawless skin. He removed her bra taking her mounds in his mouth, and after hearing her moan Shikamaru slowly removed Ino's baby blue mini skirt rubbing his erection onto the fabric of her underwear. Shikamaru pulled off his pants leaving him in his white boxers and Ino in nothing but her underwear.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Please comment/review!!!_

_I beg of you to!!!_

_If you don't I'll stop writing...._

_KIDDING!!!_

_-Sweetness _

_(A.K.A.) Kaamen!_

_**COMMON PEOPLE!**_

"_**Thanks huranosakura for entering your character, your person's best friend was a lot of help in Chapter 4! MORE REVIEWS PEOPLES!"**_

_**-Kaamen**_

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

_Special thanks to:_

oCUPIEDOLLo

_&_

harunosakura

_for being the first to review!_


	6. Memories

"Sakura's Guy Burns"

**AN: This is now my 6th chapter to this fic, and I'm proud to say that this chapter has some of my favorite scenes, and where's the story come together! Enjoy! I'M SOOOOOOO SOOOOORRRRRYYYYYY!!!!! IT TOOK SO LONG!**

**DISCLAIMER: **Hello once again, and if you didn't understand the message before I'll say it again... I do not own NARUTO!

**PLEASE I NEED MORE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THIS FIC TO CONTINUE!**

**This is your chance to be in "Sakura's Guy Burns" by Reviewing.**

**All you have to do is send me information.**

**1. Name you would like in the fic, (ex. Reain, or Gaku.)**

**2. Personal features, (ex. Hair and eye color, body height and weight, age.)**

**3. Personality, (ex. Mean & bitchy, loves everything, girl hater, gay.)**

**4. Group or click, (ex. Cheerleaders, nerds, band geeks, talented people. )**

**5. Relationship, (ex. Already in a relationship, single, wanting Sakura, not wanting her.)**

**6. Describe relationship partner, (ex. Hot, small, mean, band geek... 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5 or ask to be partnered with other fan fiction person who reviewed.) A.K.A Best Friend!**

**P.S. You do not HAVE to answer all these if you don't want to!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 6

"Memories"

"_Shika...." Panted Ino as she leaned into another kiss from Shikamaru._

_Their lips met as Shikamaru fondled Ino's breasts, he held both of his hand at her thy lifting her up and placing her on the bed beneath him. Shikamaru straddled Ino and looked down at her as she looked lovingly back at him, he kissed at her smooth flawless skin. He removed her bra taking her mounds in his mouth, and after hearing her moan Shikamaru slowly removed Ino's baby blue mini skirt rubbing his erection onto the fabric of her underwear. Shikamaru pulled off his pants leaving him in his white boxers and Ino in nothing but her underwear._

00000000000000000000000000

Shikamaru leaned back up to passionately kiss Ino, and as he did so Ino held onto Shikamaru tightly pulling him closer and their body's together. Their hot skin pressed against hot skin as it aroused them both Shikamaru leaned pressed one more light nibble on Ino's pouting bottom lip as his hand laid rested on her slit with his thumb pressing down harder, teasing her. Ino whimpered and arched her back into him, asking... no needing to feel him inside her. Her hips buckled as Shikamaru inserted a finger into her slit sliding one finger slowly in and out. Ino moaned, stretching her arms around his back pulling his sweat beaded skin ruffly till it connected with hers as her properly manicured finger nails pierced the skin of his back. He inserted another finger and pumped faster into Ino and she clung to him moaning uncontrollably, and was leaking blood from Shikamaru's back from the tips of her nails. Shikamaru grunted in pain and retreated his fingers from Ino and noticing her pout, but instead started to lean down towards Ino's women hood. Ino grasped at Shikamaru's hair as he brought his head in between her legs breathing his hot breath onto her folds. Shikamaru licked at Ino's cunt, making her pant in anticipation he tasted her warm juices that were noticed from Shikamaru as 'sweet'... he inserted his tongue into Ino just as he did with his finger and heard her breath hitch in mid pant. He wormed it around feeling her getting warmer and warmer, and he backed off and came back up to Ino's

neck which he licked in long sweeps. Ino sighed and panted glaring inwardly as Shikamaru staled licking her neck leaning his hips towards her.

"Ino...." Husked Shikamaru panting against the skin of Ino's neck. ".... You... sure...." Shikamaru paused as Ino caught her breath and tilted her head down still feeling the affects of his body pressed against hers... and some other stuff....

".... Hell... ya...." Gulped Ino panting into Shikamaru's hair, he chuckled and leaned so that his member was at Ino's entrance.

Ino braced herself as Shikamaru pushed in slowly earing a cry out from Ino as she winced in pain and pleasure. He waited till Ino composed herself again then continued until she had swallowed him up inside her. Ino gasped at the length of Shikamaru and breathed in and out panting heavily and feeling tears trickle down her cheeks at his size... this after all was her first time.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

_**(Flashback: Sakura yelling at Naruto)**_

"_.... Get out...." Hissed Sasuke under his breath and it was aimed at Naruto._

"_What was that teme!" Howled Naruto as he stalked up closer to Sasuke, grinding this teeth together._

"_You heard me...." Sasuke cussed and hissed as he pulled out his death glare._

"_No I don't think I did!" Yelled Naruto, standing in punching distance. Sakura was getting fed up with all of this._

"_GET OUT!" Sakura ordered Naruto, a fierce glare was placed on her own looks._

"_.... Sakura-chan...." Naruto's eyes widen in disbelief, Sakura was now pissed as the warmth inside her was almost subsided... and she knew the reason as to why Naruto and Sasuke was acting like this._

_**(Flashback END)**_

"You heard me Naruto, this is not the time nor the place to be fighting about this SO GET OUT!" Screeched Sakura as she watched Naruto's face go from pissed and horror stricken to an believably sad faced.

_Sakura knew why Naruto and Sasuke were acting like this, and first of all to show you guys what happened we will have to go all the way to the beginning and back to the time when the three of them started this fight...._

The story begins with three kids, and their names were Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Hurano... and each had a different view of the term 'school' which brought them to the subject....

"Sakura Hurano"

Sakura was a small girl, smart, but also thought that she had a big forehead... which she did. She was well mannered and she still respected her dead parents and the people around her... even if they didn't seem to care. Sakura still had to live with the grief of her parents death that happened just a few months ago... and since then she has had the support from her friends and older brother. But she was different you could say... she thought it was special... but having 'natural' pink hair, a large forehead, and being so small wrapped into one little girl. People mainly thought of her as being a freak, but she didn't seem to care... and if she did she didn't show it.

"Sakoui, is it time for me to go yet?" Asked Sakura looking up as she stood beside her taller brother who was in the kitchen cutting up vegetables for both of their lunches.

"Just about." Her brother looked down at the young girl and smiled showing glee and happiness in response to Sakura's innocence her jade orbs were the ones identical to her mothers, sending memory through Sakoui's mind.

Sakura nodded and smiled back then walked away to get back to her bedroom to finish her hair... the pride and joy of her family, and her. So Sakura stood in front of her full body mirror, her chest was a little flat and you could hardly tell, but she was sure she had boobs. Her body was slender and small looking fragile like a porcelain doll, but her forehead was the wide problem here, as she tried to fix her bangs so that they covered the monstrosity. Her pink locks hanged down to the middle of her back as she refuse to cut her hair now a days, but framed her small rounded cheeked face as she smile at her reflection. No, Sakura did not think she was at all beautiful not one bit, but her parents did... what parent didn't think their child was pretty... but she knew it was a lie. She could simple face the facts that there were other girl prettier than her, just like her best friend Ino Yamanaka... and she was the one who always told her to keep her bangs out of her face. Not that she listened... and she always waited till Ino noticed till she pushed her bangs out of her face, and if she didn't notice unlike she usually did it would be Sakura's lucky day.

"Sakura hurry down, Ino's here!" Hollered Sakoui as he finished packing the homemade lunch in Sakura's pink lunch kit.

Sakura's face lit up even more at the thought of her friend at the door, and at the fact that now they were leaving for their first day of school... well of their grade... so technically the first day of grade 7. Sakura just turned 12 this year, and she was going to be turning 13 next year during grade 7... Sakura got how the whole 'start in September then finish the next year in July' thing worked... even though most of the kids in her class last year had always put up their hand to ask that question as to why that is, and that is was unfair and that they should start in the beginning of the year. But enough with that... it just baffled Sakura as to why they would care about that... and why the girls in her class started to care about boys.

Sakura ran down the steps making sure not to trip and walked right up to Ino and hugged her as she hugged back. Ino's bright blond hair was tied up in her normal high pony tail, and she had pretty features, body, hair, and smile... but she was still best friends with Sakura. As they both pulled away from the hug, Ino grunted and sneered at Sakura then absentmindedly brushed her bangs from covering her forehead. They stayed like that 'cause everyday Sakura had hung out with Ino over the summer and Ino had 'forced' Sakura to wear a head band so when her bangs grew they would always brush off to the side and would not hang in the middle of her face. Even though Sakura would try brushing them back... she always manged to get caught and then her forehead would be reveled once again.

"Forehead you've got to stop doing that! I'm serious, if you don't stop I'm going to tape them to the side of your face like last time, you got that!" Hissed Ino sneering at Sakura ready to pounce if Sakura said anything to piss her off any more that she already was. Since the time that they have met in kinder garden when Ino had saved Sakura from a bunch of bullies that were calling her names, she had been her best friend and also had been trying to get Sakura to keep her bangs OFF her face.

"Sorry Ino, it's just kind of a habit now." Sakura smiled at her sass that Ino didn't notice, then sighed in response to Ino's blank look. The silence changed into a sound of giggles then laughing, as both girls stood outside in the school yard....

"Hey we're already here!" Giggled Ino pulling and holding open the one of the two large metal front doors of the school for Sakura as she entered first. Sakura's face opened up in excitement, she couldn't wait to start school... and her new school was called 'Konoha Middle School'... Ino and Sakura thought it was kind of corny.

As both girls entered they both had witnessed a clash of kids from all sizes, shapes, and colors... at the left there were a few guys playing foot ball in the hallway. Over to the right there obviously was a group of girl gossiping and watching the guys who noticed this and winked in response then received excited squeals from the girls. Kids were walking, running, and even sitting everywhere in and out of the school... Sakura never noticed how many kids actually attended this school... until now.

"Oh my god... Sakura look at him, no at him-no wait HIM! I think he has cute hair-" Blabbed Ino as she view the new 'meat' of the middle school guys. Sakura was use to this... especially over the summer when she spent all of her time with Ino... guys were every where... and we were where they were....

"-Ino... I think you've established that there are lots of hot guys in this school... so shut up about it, and if you keep going on about it I'm going to do something-" Sakura continued until she was interrupted by Ino....

"-Holly shit! He looks even hotter than he did this summer!" Gasped Ino pulling at Sakura's shirt sleeve, and pointing into the crowd of squealing teens.

"We're going." Sakura sighed grabbing hold of Ino's upper arm, and pulling her towards the not so busy hall way, and didn't even bother to look in the direction Ino has so clearly pointed out.

Sakura sighed as the two entered the class... one being her looking annoyed and the other looking pissed but that look passed soon enough as she spotted a group of guys sitting at few desks that were cluttered around in a circle. Ino walked away from Sakura the person she was mad at... or use to be mad at to go join the guys who had noticed her and waved her over... she probably new them from the last year. Sakura sighed at Ino's actions and made her way over to a desk that was up against the wall under the window... not to mention it was away from the noise of the chitter chatter of the new middle schoolers.

Finally the bell rang and Sakura's face lit up again just like it did at home when she knew Ino had come to take her to school. Not that Sakura's face lit up because of the concept of Ino being there, but the one of going to school. Everyone took their seats and some girls squealed in the back row... Sakura didn't bother to look back... knowing that by now most of the girls were guy crazed idiots and jumped anything that smelled like testosterone, moved, or had a dick. Sakura forgot that thought abruptly, and waited for the new teacher to enter the room as everyone still talked and chatted among themselves.

Just then the side door blasted open and a boy entered yelling his head off about being late and how he's was going to die because he had to hurry this morning and now he had a lack of... ramen,... and the boy headed straight in not noticing the teachers desk in front of him... he crashed right into it... and everyone laughed. Sakura stood and walked over to help the kid up no one else did and then ignored the boy who had smacked his whole body onto the desk. Sakura looked down and sighed as she poked at the head of the boy waiting for him to turn his face towards her, and when he did.... Sakura gasped at the color of his eyes, and how bright they were as he smiled over to her forgetting what he had just done. She new his face all to well, and saw that smile way to often... Sakura smiled back at his cerulean eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

A cup clattered into the water filled sink as a bowl with left over rice followed after it sending splashes of water onto the counter and tiled floor. A hand reached into the bubbled water brushing a washing cloth against the dish cleaning it of it's rich contents. The cup was next as they were cleaned, and with the bowl they were set on a black drying rack that leaked the water from the wet dishes into the sink. Hands were pulled from the sink after the plug drained the left over murky water, and were dried by a hand cloth that sat upon the water speckled counter. He sighed at the new routine in the works as he walked from the large kitchen grabbed his bag from the wooden counter and strolled towards the front door of his house.... His house, he though the only thing that he didn't want to himself... but he pushed that thought from his mind locking it away, and turning back to his angry thoughts.

He was and despised being a Uchiha, the meaning of his name... and the memories of his past sent his clan to the bottom of the heap in seconds. Some people still respect the name Uchiha, but most people turn in tense shame and terrified knowledge at what power the name still and would always hold. The things in his past haunted him, and the solitude he was abjected to was... calming... it was until the opposite sex started to notice him then it just turned into unwanted attention. He has always been like this... for as long as he can remember... but he knew that he had been different. He had cared and loved, laughed and even smiled, but now his face only strains into a harsh smirk knowing that no one knew how it felt. To be alone... in his house... all alone... never admitting that he knew what it was like, or showing how much he had once hurt.... That the hurt was always there hidden deep within his heart, as his mind flows with hate and crudeness.

The sound of the door closing behind him was a sign of past to him... never letting go, but it showed that he would come back to his house. The Uchiha house, the one that binds him to his name the one that reminds him that he can't bring them back. His family... his mother and father... and even his brother... he would always be alone.

Sasuke sighed as the brush of cool wind whipped past his midnight hair sending a shiver through his body. He made his way down the path of the Uchiha property, and left through the open iron bar gate that showed nothing of looks, and nothing of mercy. This was the day... his first day of 'Konoha Middle School' as a grade 7... the bottom grade of his new school. As Sasuke walked towards his new school he left the name of the Uchiha behind him turning a new leaf as Sasuke Uchiha instead of being just another Uchiha.

The tall wide building in front of him stood tall and mighty as he already past many people from his younger to older as he got closer. He regretted this day... what was school useful for... he already knew all the things he need to know, and he found no enjoyment in boring himself with daily class. He strolled into the building ignoring every cat call, whistle, and 'Sasuke-kun' that came his way also ignoring every girl that tried to clutch onto his arm, but instead he just shook them off. He even heard a oh so familiar voice scream out 'Holly shit!'... a typical Ino move, thought Sasuke as he smirked.

He entered the class room slouching his shoulders, and his face held the look of annoyance at the girls who squealed when he entered the classroom which will now be his new homeroom. He sat in the back row trying to block out the squeals from his fan-girls as he glared at the wall refusing to look at the girl who were crowding around him.

"Sasuke-kun! Want to go out with me?" Asked a red haired chick with thick rimmed glasses who hardly wore any clothing for a 7th grader. Sasuke didn't seem to notice her until she latched onto his arm and started to tug at his sleeve. This annoyed Sasuke greatly as her fingers wove around his wrist sneaking their way up his arm with her fingers gliding along his skin... it made Sasuke sick to his stomach. Sasuke looked over and glared at the oblivious girl as he thrashed his arm away from her clutch.

"No. Now leave me alone." He hissed at all the girls surrounding him, and all at once the girls squealed in response screeching about how cool he was.

Just then the side door of the room smashed open and non other than Sasuke's best friend came running in muttering incoherent things out loud. Sasuke smirked at the boy and all the girls around him let off another high pitch squeal directing it a the Uchiha. The boy who ran into the room didn't stop at the entrance as he kept going and smacked his whole body against the top of the teachers desk. Sasuke chuckled while everyone in the class laughed at him ignoring the fact that he could have been hurt. Except for one person with pink hair who had got up and rushed over to him to help, and that was one hair color Sasuke never forgot. Her green eyes glistened as the blond idiot on the table turned his head to her and she gasped at him, knowing this Sasuke just gave a grunt and turned back to glaring at the wall. But at the corner of his onyx eye he could tell she was smiling at him as he smiled back, and this bothered the Uchiha. So far a horrible first day of middle school, though Sasuke as he sighed to himself one last time.

Naruto Uzumaki

The beeping sound was enough to wake the blond spiked head as he pranced from his bed and starred at the clock intently. The clock that sat by his head board showed that he was going to be on time for his first day of school... that's if he hurried. The blond pine cone head rushed on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt as he grabbed a instant ramen bowl and rushed out his front door. Naruto didn't have any time to eat this morning as he ran down the street towards his new school... 'Konoha Middle School'. Naruto was overly ecstatic for his first day of school even though he new he was almost going to be early he still couldn't wait to make new friends. This was Naruto after all... the energetic young boy who lives by himself and is supported by the principal of Konoha's high school and of one of his fathers friend Iruka. Iruka is like a father to him, and usually finds himself hagging out with him at Ichiraku's ramen shop that was only blocks from Naruto's parents old house where he still lives. Even though he did live by him self didn't mean Naruto was the most responsible person around... actually was is the least responsible person in Konoha. Always running through the town, being a loud disturbance, and not to mention all the trouble he gets into Naruto always finds himself in some kind of mischief.

Naruto speed down the sandy Konoha road, and reached the metal front doors of the school. He pushed at the doors but they never moved so he sped around the building towards the classroom he knew that would be his homeroom. He treaded through the grass, and he almost slipped a few times, but managed to catch himself before he fell.

"Oh, hey Naruto what you up to?" Rang a voice. Naruto screeched to a halt, and looked up to stare into the eyes of his taller friend/father figure Iruka.

"IRUKA!" Naruto sprang forward and hugged Iruka like a child as Iruka staggered back from the impact. Iruka set Naruto back on the ground and looked over him, he was wearing his normal attire and was carrying a bowl of ramen.

"Say Naruto, what's with the ramen?" Asked Iruka bending down into a crouch to face at Naruto's level.

"I missed breakfast today." Hummed Naruto happy with the fact of running into Iruka. Iruka still looked the same as he has always had, his brown hair was up in his same pony tail as the scar across the bridge of his nose gave off wisdom and the thought of going through a lot during his life time.

Iruka stood back up his navy denim jeans straightened, and he stretched his arms above his head crumpling his t-shirt, and folded his hands behind his head. He looked down and smiled at Naruto then rustled the blond spiked hair with one of his hands and sighed.

"Why don't I take you to Ichiraku's for some breakfast, neh Naruto?" Bantered Iruka who started to walk in the direction to the front gates of the school.

"OKAY!" Bubbled Naruto punching the air with his fist as he ran after Iruka to walk by his side mimicking him by placing his hands to rest behind his head.

They both exited the school ground, and walked down the road towards Ichiraku's. When there Iruka and Naruto both ordered a steaming bowl of miso soup. Both seated happily as Naruto slurped his noodles Iruka sat and fed himself the soup with less noise.

"Iruka this is some GREAT RAMEN! BELIEVE IT!" Cheered Naruto digging in once again.

"Hahaha, I agree Naruto this is some great ramen!" Sang Iruka as he looked over at Naruto as he ate and smiled.

".... Iruka why were you at the school." Questioned Naruto impatiently as he set down his chop sticks across the empty ramen bowl.

"Oh, well I was delivering some files to your homeroom teacher." Iruka looked over at Naruto as he sat licking the empty bowl of it's left over contents. "Naruto isn't today your first day of school?" Hummed Iruka watching the boy with curiosity.

"Yep! Today I start my first day of grade 7! Believe it Iruka-san this year is going to be so much fun!" Clinkered Naruto as he placed the ramen bowl back down on the counter and looked over at Iruka who was looking back. "What... is there Ramen on my face?" Asked Naruto as he scrubbed his palms all over his cheeks, forehead, nose, and chin till he looked back up to Iruka.

"Naruto aren't you going to be late?" Joshed Iruka smirking happily slightly as he watched Naruto's head tilt to the side in question then abruptly he sprang off the chair and speed down the road.

"BYE IRUKA! THANKS FOR THE FREE MEAL!" Yelled Naruto as he sped right past the schools gates, and towards the side of the school. Naruto started to yell things about being late and not having enough ramen since he would usually of ate 3 or 5 bowls. He ran up to the door that was at the side of the school and swung it open and ran inside. Not that Naruto noticed the desk in front of him as he crashed right into it and smacked his body on the top of it. He heard laughter and he smiled noticing the sound of a distant chuckle, but also felt the tap of a finger at the side of his head.

He turned his head towards the tapping and looked into the greenest eyes he has ever seen. Naruto smiled at the girl and watched as she smiled back. Hearing a grunt from somewhere in the classroom got Naruto wondering... but he soon forgot as the teacher entered the room and glared at Naruto.

Now back to the story.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Called a voice.

"Hn." Sighed Sasuke as he looked up and smirked as the teacher looked away in a haste.

"And Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hai!" Cheered Naruto as he sat in his desk for roll call watching as the teacher looked down the list checking off names.

"Okay so welcome everyone to your first day of 'Konoha Middle School' I will be your homeroom teacher and you guys can come to me if you have any problems. You are all dismissed for the short break as the assembly will commence in three hours, and feel free to explore the school as much as you like." Sighed the teacher as he sat down at his now misplaced desk and sighed again as he started to re-place everything.

Everyone was dismissed as they left the room heading for a spot to eat, and hang out with friends.

"Break"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Called Naruto as he ran up to her as she sat around one of the many peach trees out back.

"Hey Naruto, why don't you join us." Asked Sakura as she looked over at Ino for response.

"Fine with me I'll be going to see other people anyway. Bye forehead! See you at the assembly!" Bubbled Ino as she sped off as fast as Naruto could when he was on a ramen high.

"Okay... bye Ino-pig...." Sighed Sakura as she looked back over to Naruto

"Sure Sakura-chan! But do you know what why Sasuke-bastard went?" Questioned Naruto as he looked around at the other people eating their food.

"I'm right here Dobe." Scoffed Sasuke as he slouched from behind Naruto looking over to Sakura then back over to the steaming blond. Naruto turned around fuming in anger as he glared at the Uchiha.

"Don't call me that!" Hollered Naruto as he plunked himself down on the ground beside Sakura as he wrapped his arms around her waist unsuspectingly. Sasuke flinched and hissed inwardly... not that anyone noticed this behavior from the Uchiha. "Sakura-chan! Sasuke-bastard is being mean, make him stop!" Pouted Naruto as he locked Sakura in a death grip, and snuggled his head into the crook of her neck. Sasuke growled at this sign of affection, and Naruto breathed in the sent of Sakura's hair almost sending the Uchiha off the edge.

Naruto slowly brought his leg that was closer to Sakura over her leg, and in between her legs as he brought his knee up to her crotch as she talked... not that Naruto noticed the significance of his actions. Totaly pissing off the Uchiha was one of his favourite past times, and surely this brought a reaction Naruto was not expecting.

"Naruto could you get off! L-Like NOW! And both of you stop being so mean to each oth-" Sakura gasped as Sasuke swooped down plucked up Sakura from Naruto's grasp and pulled her away towards the forest.

Naruto chuckled under his breath and plastered on a pout, as he watched Sasuke pull Sakura into the bushes. Naruto glared and pouted some more as he picked at Sakura's food that was left in the box by his hand... Naruto's stomach growled and he sighed as he opened Sakura's lunch kit.

In the forest Sasuke still pulled Sakura deeper and deeper into the terrain till he couldn't hear the shouts out back from the young teens in the school. Sakura struggled, and tried to pry her wrist from his fingers and almost managed to but Sasuke forcefully pinned her against a tree and held her hands above her head.

"S-Sasu-" Huffed Sakura as she felt lips press down on hers and a tongue slip in between her lips as she gasped. Sasuke's tongue felt everywhere inside her mouth as the tip ran over every surface making Sakura moan in pleasure. Sasuke retreated his lips as he rested his forehead on her and breathed in her smell... cherry, and wild berries.

Sakura stood there with wide eyes as she huffed once again, and felt Sasuke push his body up against hers. Sasuke gave her a chaste kiss before moving his lips over to her jaw line and down to her neck finding where her sweet spot was. Sasuke tasted and enjoyed ever bit of Sakura's skin as he trailed his tongue along the neck creating a shiver of moans to come from the girl. Sakura sighed as Sasuke attacked her collar bone nipping at the skin and sucking as an aid for the now bruised spot. He dropped her wrists that were in his grasp and slid his finger gently over her arms and closer in and felt up her waist.

".... Someone might be looking for us...." Hiccuped Sakura not wanting this to go any farther than it already had.

"We have 3 hours." Smirked Sasuke as kissed her lips again, shutting her up by entering his tongue into her hot mouth.

Sakura gave up the urge to go, and flung her arms around his neck as her fingers tangled in his midnight hair. Sasuke got the massage and rubbed his fingers I circular motion under her shirt along her stomach as he once again kissed her, but this time she kissed back. He lifted his hands higher as his finger tips brushed along the top of her bra as he massaged her two small mounds from over the fabric.

"Sasuke-kun...." Moaned Sakura and Sasuke waisted no time as he threw off her shirt and kissed down her neck towards her breasts.

"TEME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SAKURA-CHAN!" Screeched Naruto as he ran forward and pushed Sasuke off her and pull Sakura into his arms... still not noticing that she had no shirt.

"DOBE!" Hissed Sasuke as he glared deadly at him as he watched Naruto gasp onto Sakura's bare waist.

"N-Naruto! Let go of me!" Sakura Whined as she looked back and forth towards both guys, and they both glared menacingly as Naruto's grip tightened hugging Sakura to his chest.

"Naruto let go of her." Cursed Sasuke as he took a step toward the two, and Naruto took a step back.

"Why, so you can FUCK her!" Scolded Naruto and Sakura widened her eyes in surprise at Naruto's outburst as Sasuke's glare faltered a bit at the shock, but then turned hard once again.

"So what if I do." Fumed Sasuke, and Naruto looked back in surprise as Sakura blushed, and her breath hitched.

"I wont let you!" Yelled Naruto as he squeezed Sakura around the waist pushing her bra up against his chest.

"I don't think you'll be able to stop me." Chuckled Sasuke as he smirked as Naruto and positioned himself in a slouch.

"Then I'll just have to fuck her first!" Hissed Naruto, and both Sakura and Sasuke blinked at Naruto's words.

Sasuke glared again at Naruto as he walked toward him getting ready to punch his whiskered face in. Naruto just brought his hand up higher on Sakura's back to hold her in place as he was ready to push her away from his body to prepare for the impact of his fist. Sasuke swung and Naruto pushed Sakura away from him while his finger caught onto a piece of Sakura's bra causing it to unclasp... both boys froze and starred at Sakura. She was standing there with her hands at her side as she looked back at Sasuke's hand that was inches from Naruto's face... and all they did was freeze as they looked wide eyed at her. Sakura just screamed at the realization and clutched her arms over her breasts hiding their view and they both snapped out of it.

_So that was the reason as to why Naruto was so mad at Sasuke... even though Sakura found it as the most embarrassing moment of her life. All three of them still remembered it in their own way... none of them forgetting about that day of confession from both boys._

Naruto grumbled knowing he couldn't win as he stomped out of the Uchiha's house leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone... forever... well at least until he had a new plan.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Please comment/review!!!_

_I beg of you to!!!_

_If you don't I'll stop writing...._

_KIDDING!!!_

_-Sweetness _

_(A.K.A.) Kaamen!_

_**COMMON PEOPLE!**_

"_**Okay I've gone camping so might take a little while till I update next, but I've put a lot of thought into this fic so that could be why it's taking so long! SORRY!"**_

_**-Kaamen**_

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

_Special thanks to:_

oCUPIEDOLLo

_&_

harunosakura

_for being the first to review!_


	7. Meeting again

"Sakura's Guy Burns"

**AN: Okay guys I'm sorry for the last chapter being a bit OOC, but that was the only way it would work out so I had to do it!!! SORRY FOR THE LAST CHAPTERS OOC'ISH!!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! And for a refreshment go back to chapter 3! WONDERLAND PARK HERE WE COME!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto... yet....

nassima123 -Thanks I'll get your character in soon!

huranosakura -Glad you liked that part! XD

Anime Author in the dark -.... Classic... the one person who knows me the best 'says' the weirdest things... AND I DO SO, SO NAHEE! =P

Rain Scents -Ya, I've talked to you about that right so I don't know if I'll change it or not! I'll do something!

**PLEASE I NEED MORE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THIS FIC TO CONTINUE!**

**This is your chance to be in "Sakura's Guy Burns" by Reviewing.**

**All you have to do is send me information.**

**1. Name you would like in the fic, (ex. Reain, or Gaku.)**

**2. Personal features, (ex. Hair and eye color, body height and weight, age.)**

**3. Personality, (ex. Mean & bitchy, loves everything, girl hater, gay.)**

**4. Group or click, (ex. Cheerleaders, nerds, band geeks, talented people. )**

**5. Relationship, (ex. Already in a relationship, single, wanting Sakura, not wanting her.)**

**6. Describe relationship partner, (ex. Hot, small, mean, band geek... 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5 or ask to be partnered with other fan fiction person who reviewed.) A.K.A Best Friend!**

**P.S. You do not HAVE to answer all these if you don't want to!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 7, pt.1

"Meeting again"

_**So that was the reason as to why Naruto was so mad at Sasuke... even though Sakura found it as the most embarrassing moment of her life. All three of them still remembered it in their own way... none of them forgetting about that day of confession from both boys.**_

_Naruto grumbled knowing he couldn't win as he stomped out of the Uchiha's house leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone... forever....well at least till he had a new plan._

00000000000000000000000000

"Saku... wake-e wake-e eggs and bake-e little flower head...." Rand a voice form beside her ear, and Sakura turned over under her covers to escape the intruding sound.

The person sighed and she could hear foot steps leaving the room... Sakura sighed dreamily happy that she will be able to fall back to sleep. All of a sudden her bed flopped up and down and she was tossed from the covers and onto the hard floor of the bedroom as a new person started yelling.

"SAKURA-CHAN WAKE UP!" Hollered a person.... Sakura knew who this was... Naruto.... He always bounces back fast, and always annoys Sakura to no end.

Her eyes fluttered open to stare into cerulean glitz eyes, then her eyes snapped shut at once as she punished Naruto for yesterdays accident. He just grumbled and snorted and left the room running down the stairs... and as fast as he went down he came back up with more foot steps beating against the hallway floor of Sakura's house.

Sakura could punish Naruto all day for what he did yesterday... it was possibly the worst thing he had ever done.... Because after he found Sasuke and Sakura at Sasuke's house getting ready to be doing the 'you know what'... he went to go find....

_**(Flashback: In Sasuke's house after Naruto left)**_

"_Sakura...." Grunted Sasuke as his lips trailed from her ear to her collar bone as his teeth nipped at the skin._

"_Mmmnn...." Moaned Sakura as Sasuke griped onto her hips and danced his nose against her bare skin._

_Both were filled with the infinity of lust and desire, and both wanted and needed this.... Sasuke's hands griped her thighs and spread her legs as he settled in between them. Both still in their last remaining pieces of clothing. When they were caught earlier by their friends... both of them held more adrenaline for if they were going to be caught a second time. Both hearts beating, pumping, racing waiting in anticipation for the moment of pure bliss._

_Sasuke leaned forward getting ready to slide Sakura's panties down, then he shoved back. A hand grasped at his shoulder as his body was flung to the floor, and his hand was to slow to deflected a punch to the face. Sakura screamed and watched as her elder brother try to punch Sasuke who was down on the floor. A towel was thrown to her from the door, and she wrapped it around her body as she got up, and clamped her hand down on Sakoui's hand that was about to descend on Sasuke's gut._

"_SAKOUI! STOP IT!" Screamed Sakura as she tried forcefully to push her brother off her boyfriend._

_Naruto entered the room and looked down at the mess of the two boys fighting._

"_TEME!" Scolded Naruto, and Sakura just looked at him in disbelief as to how he could do this to his best friend. "COME ON YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!" He scolded once again and Sakura's mouth stretched up a bit into a smile as Sakoui was pushed off of Sasuke by Naruto and left the room fuming._

"_DOBE!" Hollered Sasuke as he smoked Naruto in the face with his fist and wiped away at the blood that was dripping from his own nose. Naruto fell to the floor form the impact and growled at Sasuke as both both stood and glared at each other._

"_BOTH OF YOU! STOP IT!" Screeched Sakura as she stood in between them holding out her arms and pushing her hands against their chests. Sasuke growled and Naruto left the room slamming the door shut after him muttering to himself._

"_Sasuke-kun...." Mumbled Sakura as she kissed his lips and wound her arms around his waist trying to calm him down. _

"_.... I think you should go...." Hissed Sasuke not wanting be seen like this by his girlfriend, so weak and defenseless._

"_Sasuke-kun." Sakura looked up and nodded then walked around the room picking up her forgotten clothes, and puling them back on. Sasuke watched as she left the room, and looked back with an apologetic smile then she shut the door silently._

_**(Flashback: END)**_

"Sakura! You look like hell!" Hummed an obnoxiousness tone, and Sakura looked up to meet Ino's face in annoyance.

"What do you want Ino-pig!?" Hissed Sakura.

"I'm here to get you ready forehead! It's almost 9:30 am and we are leaving for 'Wonderland Park' at 10... so get up!" Cheered Ino as she kicked Sakura's side playfully, and skipped out of the room shutting the door behind her.

Sakura grumbled, but decided to get up anyway as she made her way to her bathroom for a fast shower. After her shower Sakura dug through her drawers and closet and found the perfect outfit for today... now she wasn't a very picky person, but today was special. Today was the full last day of being with her friends, and tomorrow was the start of making new ones.

Sakura packed a beach bag that she would use for the pool and stuffed in a towel and sun glasses... etc.... She wore her red stringy bathing suit underneath her outfit for today, and she tried to figure out what that would be. She was caught between her favorite white mini short shorts with pink cherry petal design scrolled all over, and her red tank top that left nothing to the imagination 'cause her back was exposed. Or the other choice was her light navy khakis with slits in the leg for movement, and a light purple belt with her name painted on it in black, and her favorite top which was a dark pink, 'but not highlighter pink' just dark with streaks of red tint that had straps and was low cut. Sakura's hair was down framing her face as she clipped in two red cherry berets, and she kept her hair in it's curled motion that happens after she comes out of the shower. Now for the outfit choice... she decided on the short shorts and tank top as she stuffed the other outfit in her yellow and green beach bag for later.

"Sakura-chan... you ready yet?" Asked Naruto after he knocked on the door and entered. His face was in a low pout chilling every bone in her body as she was regretting treating him bad for trying to look out for his friends.

Sakura sighed, Naruto might be annoying, loud mouthed, and intolerable... but he was still Sakura's best friend.

"Yep... neh, Naruto." Pondered Sakura as he looked up hesitantly his eyes filled with hope.

"Yes Sakura-chan." He sighed standing vulnerable in a pair of light denim shorts, a orange t-shirt that could poke an eye out, and his special pair of Ichiraku's Ramen Running Shoes... don't ask....

"Thanks for waking me!" Cheered Sakura as she hugged him, and as he noticed what she said Naruto hugged back picking her up while hugging her, and carried her down the stairs ignoring the pink head's yells of protest.

"Hey, forehead you finally made it! Off to Wonderland! And here, we go! We're off to the park, the wonderful park of wonder, de dum, de dum, de dum... de dummde, de dumm!" Sang Ino as she skipped from the house her blond pony waving behind her as she made her way down the steps.

".... Sakura-chan is Ino on crack?" Questioned Naruto as he set her down across from Shikamaru who was wearing his swimming trunks, and a dark green plain t-shirt with the words 'Why is everything so Troublesome?'.... Sakura sighed and grabbed her house keys from the rack beside the door, and followed Ino out shaking her head while muttering things to herself.

".... Troublesome...." Muttered Shikamaru as both boys followed Sakura out of the house, but Naruto who was still wondering what Ino was on.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"Neji...." Piped Ten Ten as she sat beside him at the entrance of the 'Wonderland Park'. She was wearing a pair of dark green shorts with a pink tube top as she also had a beach bag but had left it in Neji's car.

Neji looked over to Ten Ten in response, and she sighed as he did so.

"What?" Brooded Neji as he turned to face his upset looking girlfriend.

"When will they be here!" Roared Ten Ten as she got up from her spot on the bench, and started to pace in anger.

Neji sweat dropped.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"Sasuke-kun you do know that Sakoui isn't going to be there...." Assured Sakura as she watched him speed down the road towards the theme park.

"Hn." Responded Sasuke as he didn't even bother to look over at Sakura, instead he kept glaring at the in coming parking lot.

"Could you please, just for today not fight with Naruto... this day means a lot to me." Pleaded Sakura as she watched Sasuke pull into a spot beside Shikamaru's car.

"Hn." Droned Sasuke as he stepped out and shut his door after locking it, and waited for Sakura to meet him at the other side.

"Ugh...." Grumbled Sakura as she met up with him, and latched her hand with his intertwining their fingers.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!" Bubbled Naruto as he ran up to the couple, and hugged Sakura in a death grip Sasuke just glared at Naruto, and he let go, but had one of his arms around Sakura's shoulder. Sasuke hissed and pulled Sakura to a slower pace as Naruto ran up to the entrance, and found Neji sitting on a bench and Ten Ten freaking out at Shikamaru who was pulled over to her by Ino.

Sakura and Sasuke walked side by side and hand in hand till they reached the front of the park, and joined in as everyone bought their tickets to get in.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"NO WAY AM I DOING THAT!" Screeched Sakura as she hollered in Sasuke's face pointing up at the huge, massive, overly enormous, roller coaster called 'Ultimatum Deadly Scream'... and if that isn't reason enough.

"I agree with you Sakura. But it's not like I don't want to... it's just... I'm to young to die." Muttered Ten Ten and she backed away right into Neji's chest and jumped in shock as he started to push her forward. "N-Neji!" Stuttered Ten Ten as Neji leaned down to her ear and whispered something making Ten Ten's face flush a deep red as she walked voluntary towards the ride holding Neji's hand.

Sakura sighed, while Ino giggled, and Shikamaru just smirked... the other two how ever were fighting as usual... not that they could help it.

"TEME! PLEASE! YOU DON'T LIKE HAVING FUN, DO YOU?!" Hollered Naruto as he teased and pouted at the same time hoping to affect the midnight haired teen.

".... Hn...." Sasuke murmured simply as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck, and sending warning looks to all the guys that were looking over at Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAN MAKE HIM STOP SAYING THOSE WORDS!" Naruto screeched pulling at his blond flakes as he charged up the ramp towards the huge roller coaster as he sat behind Ten Ten and Neji.

".... Shika-bear can we go somewhere... more romantic?" Hummed Ino grasping onto Shikamaru's arm as he rolled his eyes and strode off in another direction leaving Sakura and Sasuke with a nod of his head.

"Sasuke-kun... do we have to go on that ride...." Whined Sakura as she clutched onto the collar of his shirt looking up at the long twisty ride ahead of her.

"Hn." Sasuke murmured as his lips trailed along Sakura's skin up towards his jaw as he made kisses towards the corner of her mouth. Sakura just blushed and stretched her neck away from Sasuke's face as she squirmed trying to get way from her boyfriend that was showing PDA. (Public Displays of Affection). Sakura hated PDA, and it embarrassed her to no end... but that was Sasuke's favorite thing to do so sometimes she might let him have his way... as long as it didn't go to far.

"Sasuke-kun! Stop it!" Sakura hissed not so menacing like.

"Hn." Objected Sasuke snugging her neck with his nose as his lips played with the pulse of Sakura's neck.

"I think she asked you to stop." Intruded a voice as Sakura's eyes roamed over the area around them until her vision landed on someone familiar. A smile broke out that she hoped Sasuke didn't see, and she witness a 6 foot tall broad young man with brownish blackish hair and silver gleaming eyes.

"Michiko!" Sakura jumped surprised to see the man again that have saved her the night she was at Naruto's for a sleepover. He smiled at Sakura shinning his bright white teeth as his smile showed wonder and curiosity... Sakura could hear a growl erupting from Sasuke's chest as he held on tighter around Sakura's waist. His head lifted from her neck as his onyx orbs starred daggers at the stranger and his midnight jet black hair waved in front of his face showing off how translucent his ivory skin was to his hair. Michiko glared for a while then smirked at Sasuke who was probably the same hight as him and looked back over to Sakura who was watching the debating glares between the two boys.

"Hey Sakura, it's good to see you again. I hope your doing better than last time I ran into you?" Bubbled Michiko as his smile enchanted Sakura and she smiled friendly back at him.

"Oh, u-um yea I am." Stuttered Sakura as she could feel the tension in the air between the two teens as Sasuke still held his glare.

"Who are you...." Hissed Sasuke pulling Sakura behind him and putting on a glare that could scare kids during Halloween....

Sakura could feel the tension rise up again in the air as Michiko stood tall towering about 2 inches higher then Sasuke. Sasuke took his stance in front of_ 'his'_ Sakura as he sneered in Michiko's direction... and turned that sneer into a smirk as he saw a giddy bouncing body standing behind him.

"Hey I'm Malaya!" Erupted a small 5ft giggly girl standing behind one of Michiko's shoulders she had long silky onyx black hair that glided over her shoulders that reached her mid back as she jumped in front of Michiko, and her light brown eyes shone upon her heart shaped face. Sasuke smirked at the girl and she just looked up innocently at him as she noticed his smirking chuckle. The tension in the air eased up and Sakura wound her way from around Sasuke to meet the girl.

"Hi I'm Sakura." Veered Sakura as she clasped hand with the gorgeous girl called Malaya, and a smile adorned her features as Malaya looked back at the beautiful bubbling teen that stood in front of her.

Malaya had on a light yellow top that had strings that tied at the back of her neck, a short skirt the color of ivory. A white vest that sort of looked like a piece of cloth that was draped over her body with arm holes at the side as it dangled down in a wave. Her long legs made her look lean and elegant, but her shortness doubled her into a packet of candy sized cuteness.

Michiko wore the normal that looked good for just a normal day at the theme park, he wore jeans and a plain black t-shirt... but he still managed to look dangerous the way his blackish brownish hair waved to the side, but also kind in the way he smiled....

"Wow Sakura, that's a pretty name! I love it! And who might your friend be?" Asked Malaya who looked behind Sakura to smile at Sasuke... he just grumbled wondering if she was another one of his fan-girls.

"Oh thanks Malaya! This is Sasuke-kun-" Hummed Sakura as she smiled back at Malaya, but was interrupted by another voice.

"-Her boyfriend." Sired Sasuke as he watched Michiko's expression harden slightly at the comment of Sakura being taken already. Malaya just smiled politely and extended her hand to have his in a handshake with the dark haired ice cube. Sasuke scoffed and Malaya just brought her hand down in disappointment, but ranged her attention back at Sakura, and Michiko snarled soundlessly at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun." Hissed Sakura under her breath as she watched Sasuke's face turn into a smirk as he shrugged his shoulders in annoyance.

"Okay... well I'll be seeing you Sakura-chan." Hummed Michiko as he sauntered off with Malaya in tow as Sakura didn't seem to notice the added suffix at the end of her name.

"Yea see you around Michiko, Malaya!" Sakura hollered as her voice carried towards them as Malaya turned her head to smile, and Michiko nodded smiling slightly then continued to walk away. Sasuke just grunted, and tightened his grasp around Sakura's waist as Naruto ran over screaming his head of as his hair laid... flat down... around his head.

"SAKURA-CHAN! LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!" Whimpered Naruto as he jumped up and down in front of her with tears in his crystal blue eyes. Sakura just gasped in shock as to how Naruto appeared so suddenly as also at the look as his spikes were no more, and Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's new due.... His hair was down straight covering his eyes slightly, and reminding Sakura of Michiko's hair style but with the blond.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT TEME! YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU, DIDN'T YOU!" Accused Naruto as he pointed his finger on the personal bubble of Sasuke's face as Naruto's finger jabbed onto Sasuke's forehead painfully. Sasuke growled and smacked Naruto's hand away from his forehead as he glared-up a storm at the tear stricken teenager.

".... Dobe...." Persisted Sasuke as he watched Naruto freak out as everyone starred at him... and that wasn't just the two teens, but also Neji and Ten Ten and everyone else in visible viewing of Naruto. All of a sudden a group of girls squealed, and had started to rushed over... Sasuke cringed and pulled Sakura even closer to him as he awaited the screaming 'Sasuke-kun's'... but none came....

Sasuke looked up and around to find the group of girls huddling around... Naruto... Naruto of all people was the one who had to deal with the high pitched screams, groping, and 'Naruto-kun's'. Sasuke smirked... but couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of jealousy... but it was aimed at Naruto the one person he never in his wildest dreams (that usually included Sakura) could ever imagine being jealous of Naruto.

"YEA! I LOVE RAMEN!" Hollered Naruto yelling louder than the high pitched girls around him as all the girls cheered in rhythm as they hutted their way over to the food stands. One of the girls had obviously had asked him if he liked Ramen... no duh....

Naruto sat in one of the shacks that sold Ramen, and scarfed down a bowl after bowl as a crowd of giggling, awing, and love struck girls hung around him as he ate. His hair style was doing something really good for him, and even though he still acted childish the new Naruto 'fan-girls' just saw it as another loving trait along with his hansom smile and nice attitude. For right now most of the girls ignored Sasuke as they viewed and squealed over the new found hunk of a Ramen-loving-blond-hottie.

"Well that gets Naruto out of the way for now." Cheered Ten Ten as she spared a side ways glance at Sakura, and at how she and Sasuke were starring awe struck at the blond.

"Yea... I guess... but how...." Muttered Sakura as she watched the girls try to flirt with Naruto... yes try... since Naruto was to dense he didn't even notice.... But Sakura did manage to have a sneak peek at Naruto's face, and she would tell that he was blushing... maybe he wasn't as innocent as everyone thought he was....

**PART 2 COMING SOON!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Please comment/review!!!_

_I beg of you to!!!_

_If you don't I'll stop writing...._

_KIDDING!!!_

_-Sweetness _

_(A.K.A.) Kaamen!_

_**COMMON PEOPLE!**_

"_**Oh-my-god PEOPLE! Thanks you for so many Reviews and HITS! I've got over 1,402 HITS for just 6 Chapters!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! KEEP ON REVIEWING!!! And the last Chapter had the most words... like 6,380 words... TEEHEE! "**_

_**-Kaamen**_

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

_Special thanks to:_

oCUPIEDOLLo

_&_

harunosakura

_for being the first to review!_


	8. Water Fun

"Sakura's Guy Burns"

**AN:** **SORRY, SORRY, SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE!!! I have an excuse though... my Dad stepped on my laptop and it was in getting fixed for 9 weeks... 9 FUCK'N WEEKS! Do you know how much torturer one teen can endure before going insane! I almost died... so please have mercy and be indulged in my ray of fucking sunshine and sparkling new tracks of music I Downloaded including the bands called 'eatmewhileimhot', 'NeverShoutNever!', and 'Bullet For My Valentine'... so I'm happy now!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I will never own anything more valuable than my computer... and maybe a car but that's it.... So no, I don't own Naruto! … Maybe a house one day... BUT THAT'S IT!

**PLEASE I NEED MORE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THIS FIC TO CONTINUE!**

**This is your chance to be in "Sakura's Guy Burns" by Reviewing.**

**All you have to do is send me information.**

**1. Name you would like in the fic, (ex. Reain, or Gaku.)**

**2. Personal features, (ex. Hair and eye color, body height and weight, age.)**

**3. Personality, (ex. Mean & bitchy, loves everything, girl hater, gay.)**

**4. Group or click, (ex. Cheerleaders, nerds, band geeks, talented people. )**

**5. Relationship, (ex. Already in a relationship, single, wanting Sakura, not wanting her.)**

**6. Describe relationship partner, (ex. Hot, small, mean, band geek... 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5 or ask to be partnered with other fan fiction person who reviewed.) A.K.A Best Friend!**

**P.S. You do not HAVE to answer all these if you don't want to!**

* * *

Chapter 8, pt.2

"Water fun"

_Naruto sat in one of the shacks that sold Ramen, and scarfed down a bowl after bowl as a crowd of giggling, awing, and love struck girls hung around him as he ate. His hair style was doing something really good for him, and even though he still acted childish the new Naruto 'fan-girls' just saw it as another loving trait along with his hansom smile and nice attitude. For right now most of the girls ignored Sasuke as they viewed and squealed over the new found hunk of a Ramen-loving-blond-hottie._

"_Well that gets Naruto out of the way for now." Cheered Ten Ten as she spared a side ways glance at Sakura, and at how she and Sasuke were starring awe struck at the blond._

"_Yea... I guess... but how...." Muttered Sakura as she watched the girls try to flirt with Naruto... yes try... since Naruto was to dense he didn't even notice.... But Sakura did manage to have a sneak peek at Naruto's face, and she would tell that he was blushing... maybe he wasn't as innocent as everyone thought he was...._

_**PART 2 COMING SOON!**_

* * *

"Okay let me think.... First of all how did Naruto's hair get that way?" Asked Sakura, looking over to Ten Ten in wonder as she pondered the idea.

"From the roller coaster." Implied Ten Ten... Sakura just starred at her in disbelief... Sasuke smirked as Neji grumbled, and loped his fingers together with Ten Ten's.

".... Okay... never going on that ride, if thats what it does to hair that is straight up... I don't even want to think about what it would do to hair that actually sticks down...." Jeered Sakura as she watched Ten Ten's face still in shock.

"Oh, you don't want to know! Good thing Neji carries around a bru-" Neji kissed Ten Ten instantly on the mouth shutting her up from the now obvious comment. Sasuke and Sakura just snickered at the Hyuuga....

"Secondly... how did all those girls... just... ugh! I give up! Let's just go!" Sakura jabbed as she walked pulling Sasuke in tow behind her as Ten Ten and Neji followed. Sakura huffed ignoring the subject as she thought about wanting to have fun today with her friends... and not fussing over Naruto.

"Sakura where's Ino and Shikamaru?" Wondered Ten Ten looking around the area surrounded her, swishing her auburn buns along with her head.

"I think Ino said something about an 'romantic' ride or something...." Coaxed Sakura as she looked back while pronouncing 'romance' childishly... she was not pleased with Ino for walking away from their group.

After a few minuets of wandering around, and trying the different rides the four managed to meet back up at the water park with the traitor Ino-pig and Shikamaru. Ino explained to Ten Ten and Sakura about the rides that they had gone on.... Making Ino blush a velvety red when she mention that Shikamaru had kissed her during one of the slow rides. Ten Ten and Sakura then told her about the excruciating rides Neji and Sasuke had forced them to go on... freaking both of the girls out at mention of the rides name.

_**(Flashback: Shikamaru and Ino)**_

"_Shika-bear let's ride that one next, okay?" Coaxed Ino as she waddled over pulling Shikamaru towards one of the romantic boat rides in the theme park. Shikamaru sighed as both of them got through on the first try since the ride wasn't as popular as the others. They both hopped on one of the boats, and sat while it headed into a dark tunnel up ahead._

"_Isn't this romantic Shika-man!" Squealed Ino as the boat dragged on along the water under a tunnel as the lights dimmed. Shikamaru just looked at her from the corner of his eye wondering about her comment of … 'Shika-man'... like really...._

"_It's all so...." Mumbled Shikamaru as he looked over to Ino and watched her eyes glistening as she watched the different colors that sprang from the lights above. ".... Troublesome...." _

"_Ugh!" Hissed Ino as she fumed from the ears now that the mood was now ruined from that comment, and she looked over at Shikamaru harshly and sneered. "Shikamaru why can't you be-" Jeered Ino as Shikamaru planted his lips on hers as the tunnel turned into pitch darkness, and Ino gasped at the shock as Shikamaru took the opportunity to further access into her mouth with his tongue. _

_By the time the ride had ended both had exited with flushed cheeks, and panting breaths... and that was exactly what Ino wanted. _

_**(Flashback: END)**_

"Well you got lucky Ino-pig... Ten Ten and I on the other hand got dragged on some horrific rides." Muttered Sakura as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking over at Ten Ten while jutting out her lower lip in a pout.

"You got that right... but they weren't all so bad." Ten Ten chirped as she took a sly glance back at Sakura as Ino watched both of them with interest.

"Well, what kind of rides are you talking about forehead?" Questioned Ino grinning as she noticed Sasuke walking up behind Sakura gracefully startling her as he wrapped the small girl in his muscular arms.

"Uh.... Well, big, t-the...." Mumbled Sakura, and Sasuke just chuckled showing his smirk as Sakura stood there looking like a flaming tomato.

"'The Abashed', and the 'Astro' roller costars were pretty freaky... but the one that was the scariest was called the 'Smiling Death'... and it was like a walk in house that was haunted by this little girl." Shivered Ten Ten, and Neji collected one of her hands calming her nerves and possible rant about the freaky ride.

"Um... ya...." Mumbled Sakura as she looked away hopping to hide her blush that tinted her cheeks. Ino scoffed at both of the girls as she noticed the departure of most of the families that were attending the theme park.

"Well why don't we go to the water park before it gets to late?" Asked Ino as she looked around for any sign of the entrance or directions.

"Troublesome...." Murmured Shikamaru as he pulled on Ino's hand towards the entrance of the water park that was directly behind them. Ten Ten and Sakura just giggled as the two ice cubes sighed wordlessly watching Ino's bashful flush and slap to Shikamaru's arm.

Sakura stopped walking suddenly, and plastered on a blank look as everyone else noticed and looked at her as though she saw a flying unicorn just moments ago.

"WE FORGOT NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as she looked around hastily searching for her best friend as everyone else looked around as well... except for Sasuke and Neji.

"Don't worry Sakura, he'll show up eventuall-"

"-SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura spun around and spotted Naruto running head first almost ramming himself right into Sakura but Sasuke had pulled her aside... leaving Naruto to smack his face on the gravel.

"Dobe." Chuckled Sasuke as he held Sakura in his grasp while she stared down at the blond who was now standing with rock still stuck to his face.

"Owie Sakura-chan that hurt." Whimpered Naruto as he rubbed his cheek noticing rocks as they fell from his indented face.

"Serves you right Naruto! Where have you been!?" Scolded Sakura moving closer to dust off the boy's dirty orange t-shirt noticing how Naruto's hair started to fly upwards in it's natural position.

"Anou, sorry Sakura-chan...." Apologized Naruto as he looked down at Sakura. "But... I did get to try this awesome Ramen, although not as good as Ichiraku's, but it was still pretty good!" Bubbled Naruto excitedly while shaking Sakura's shoulders repetitively.

"NARUTO!" Screeched Sakura through the repetitive rocking back and forth causing her to get dizzy, and very pissed off.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" Asked Naruto halting Sakura from falling forward as he stood her still in front of him as she regained her balance.

"Let go!" Hissed Sakura through her mess of bubble gum pink hair that was now strewn around her head as though a tornado had whipped through it.

Dropping his hands from Sakura's shoulder's Naruto stepped back as Sasuke caught her from behind after noticing that she was not stable enough to stand on her own. Nervously Naruto scratched the back of his neck looking apologetic towards the still slightly dizzy girl.

"HURRY UP MASSIVE HEAD BOARD!" Joshed Ino cupping her mouth with both of her hands to yell back to the group of friends. Shikamaru stood smashing his ears in with his palms as Ino's call ended in a long high pitch drag on of the last word.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Sakura yelled back angrily, now standing on her own two feet while some people that were around watched as the trade of insults were passed through the girls at about a few feet apart.

"WHY NOT, IT IS TRUE! YOUR FOREHEAD CAN BLOCK THE WATER FOR ME!" Taunted Ino.

"WELL YOUR BODY CAN BLOCK FOR ALL OF US, YOU PIG!" Hollered the small pink haired girl as she moved her outstretched hands around her body as though holding a huge ball in front of her to describe how big Ino was.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!" Ino huffed just as loud, and Shikamaru looked hesitantly at Ino as though she was just going to jump Sakura.

"OH, SO YOU CAUGHT ON TO THAT MISS PIGGY!?" Retaliated Sakura glaring at the blond across the way.

"THAT'S IT--" Bantered Ino as Shikamaru quickly grabbed on to her. "SHIKAMARU LET ME GO!"

"YOU PIG!" Called Sakura taking an a offensive stance as Ino practically lunged at her while trapped in Shikamaru's arms. "YOU HAVE TO BE HELD DOWN, WHY DON'T WE JUST GET YOU HOG-TIED!"

"BILLBOARD BROW!"

"PIG!"

"UGLY!"

"FAT ASS!"

"PINKY!"

"OBESE!"

"SHUT UP!"

"...."

"...."

Both girls looked over to Neji in astonishment, and he glared back at both of them when he noticed. Neji pointed over to Tenten as she looked back at the pinket and blondy in confusion then turned to look at Neji... realization came to everyone as they looked over to the Hyuuga. Neji was looking away over at the water park and glaring as though he could burn it up by just looking at it.

"Neji... I think you might have anger issues...." Cooed Tenten latching onto his arm while he still refused to look back.

Sasuke chuckled under his breath and Neji turned his head swiftly towards him still holding the intense glare. Sasuke smirked and chuckled again, and that seemed to set off the Hyuuga as he squinted his eye's smaller slowly walking towards the young Uchiha. Pushing Sakura behind his back Sasuke squared his shoulders as neither of the guys eye's strayed from the other.

"Neji." Hissed Tenten as she walked over to forcefully grab onto the back of the Hyuuga's collar halting his venture forward. "We're all going to go and have fun." Told Tenten harshly looking at everyone who had seemed to have frozen in place... even Neji. "This is Sakura's last day in Konoha, and we promised to be good. So if you all had anything to add as to why you think we should be fighting about your problems... I suppose we should get going over to the water park. Now! Don't you agree?" Hissed Tenten darkly as she glared gripping at her pocket knife she always seems to carry around.

Naruto gulped loudly and stepped back the same time Sakura did, as Neji still stood still under Tenten's clutches.

All of them nodded their heads while starring at Tenten as she glared back.

"Okay! Let's go!" Cheered Tenten while smiling happily, and skipping off towards the entrance pulling Neji by the hand, while passing Ino and Shikamaru who followed her movements with their eye's.

None of them moved until Tenten was by the till waiting to enter the water park, shakily Ino and Sakura forced fake smiles at each other, and Naruto still stood with wide eyes looking down at his open palms of his hands questioningly.

"What the fuck." Whispered Sasuke looking back at the now peppy Tenten as she hopped up and down while holding Neji's hand.

"I think thats what we call the 'Apocalypse'...." Concluded Shikamaru following Sasuke's gaze as it lingered longer in deep thought.

"I think we should listen to her...." Pipped up Sakura, looking over to Ino who had the same knowledge about the situation when Tenten would get angry.

Ino giggled as Shikamaru starred contemplating his thoughts over Tenten's reaction.

"Or else." Bubbled Ino walking out from Shikamaru's hold to beside Sakura as she walked by.

"I'm so confused." Strained Naruto looking up from his hands and over to Sasuke and Shikamaru.

Sasuke shrugged and followed behind Sakura and Ino, stuffing his hands in his tight gray pocket's of his skinny jeans.

"I think we all are Naruto." Contemplated Shikamaru patting Naruto's back reassuringly as he led the blond towards the water park.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"I think this was a good idea. Don't you think so?" Sighed Ino as she practically melted against the white tiled walls of one of the many hot tubs that were kept outside next to the water park's building.

"I agree...." Sighed Sakura in agreement closing her eyes as Ino and Tenten seemed to do the same and they let the bubbles massage their skin.

"Yea...." Sighed two more voices at once as the calming atmosphere of the hot tub soothed everyone's worries while Ino, Sakura, and Tenten sighed in agreement.

Slowly Sakura opened her eyes and peered around, suddenly Sakura jumped and squeaked when she noticed both Michiko and Malaya sitting beside her.

"I-I didn't see you guys there!" Stuttered Sakura sitting back in her seat next to Malaya, and when Sakura had jumped she managed to land right on top of Ino who slipped and crashed into Tenten.

Angrily Tenten sighed about her wet hair as she pulled on the elastics to undo the buns that held them up. Ino screeched and frantically tried to pull her hair up from the chlorine filed hot tub worrying about split ends. As Sakura just smiled slightly at her short hair noticing how Malaya had her long hair up with a towel wrapped around in it with perfection.

"Sorry Saku, I bet you couldn't of heard us either! Michiko and I are Ninjas that's why! Isn't that awesome!" Pipped Malaya gushing about the topic as Sakura smiled at the smaller girl laughing in content about their conversation.

"Sakura, me and Tenten are going to fix our hair, meet you at the main park okay?" Ino said pulling Tenten out of the hot tub behind her, as the both of them stumbled off without bothering to wait for Sakura's answer.

Sakura looked back over to Malaya as she continued to talk about how awesome it was to be a ninja, and how she wished she could be the next Hokage... whatever the heck that was.

Hearing a sigh, Sakura turned to Michiko who was shaking his head slowly as he listened to what Malaya was blabbing on about.

"It's so much fun using all the different kinds of jutsu's, and to beat Michiko into a bloody pulp!" Cheered Malaya as Michiko chuckled while he watched her demonstrations of some crazy ass hand signals.

"What I believe she is trying to tell you Sakura, is that Malaya enjoys her karate classes." Explained Michiko laughing as Malaya hit his chest repetitively with her small fists shouting insolents about him being weaker than a dead fish, and about how dead fish can at least feed the birds.

"I see." Sakura smiled at the two, before laughing as Michiko grabbed both of Malaya's wrists with one hand while tickling her sides with the other.

Screeching and laughing Malaya struggled until she managed to loosen her wrists and pull Michiko's face under the water, surprisingly to Sakura. Michiko's head resurfaces as he grabbed at Malaya, and when he did he lifted her up attempting to throw her into the water.

"MICHIKO!" Hollered Malaya as she hanged upside down hanging over the taller boys shoulder still hitting at his back, and Sakura laughed. "SAKU!"

"Yes Malaya." Giggled Sakura noticing how red Malaya's face was from the steam as she laid limply in Michiko's hold.

"Can you please help me hon." Pleaded Malaya looking up at Sakura.

A smiling Sakura poked Michiko's side making him jump as he moved away from Sakura's prodding fingers.

"Traitor! How could you do this to me Sakura!" Cried Michiko.

"Sorry, but it's a survival instinct." Jeered Sakura as she followed still poking in Michiko's side as he laughed moving away still carrying Malaya over his shoulder.

"Well if you must have it that way... so be it!" Going deeper into the hot tub where it got wider Michiko ran through the water in a slow pace around in a circle while Malaya boobed up and down. Sakura chased after him until Michiko soon enough retreated and Malaya was lowered into the water next to Sakura.

"FREEDOM!" Cheered Malaya splashing Michiko with water, all he did was look at her with an appointed look.

"Do you really want to go down that road?" Asked Michiko, and slowly Malaya shook her head and instead started poking Michiko's sides just like Sakura was doing, and watching as he flinched trying not to laugh.

All three of them erupted in laughter as Malaya continued to poke Michiko's sides along with Sakura helping as they slowly tortured the boy.

A clearing of the throat interrupted their laughter as they all turned toward where the sound was generated from.

"What is going on here?" Hissed Sasuke as he glared at Michiko.

The one thing Sakura thought as she saw that look on Sasuke's face, was....

Oh shit....

* * *

_Please comment/review!!!_

_I beg of you to!!!_

_If you don't I'll stop writing...._

_KIDDING!!!_

_-Sweetness _

_(A.K.A.) Kaamen!_

_**COMMON PEOPLE!**_

"_**So now with 1,885 HITS! FOR ONLY 7 CHAPTER! HOLLY SHIT... pardon my French. Thanks to everyone who Reviewed! Just to let you know I DO know who you ARE! And I appreciate every single Review! "**_

_**-Kaamen**_

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

_Special thanks to:_

oCUPIEDOLLo

_&_

harunosakura

_for being the first to review!_


	9. The Last Day

"Sakura's Guy Burns"

**AN:** **So this is my longest chapter yet... and I have this to say. I CANT WAIT, I CANT WAIT, I CANT WAIT, to write the next chapter.... let's just say things are going to get interesting in the city for Sakura! Like sex in the city... but without the sex part.**

**DISCLAIMER:** Do I have to continue repeating myself or do you guys get the idea.

**PLEASE I NEED MORE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THIS FIC TO CONTINUE!**

**This is your chance to be in "Sakura's Guy Burns" by Reviewing.**

**All you have to do is send me information.**

**1. Name you would like in the fic, (ex. Reain, or Gaku.)**

**2. Personal features, (ex. Hair and eye color, body height and weight, age.)**

**3. Personality, (ex. Mean & bitchy, loves everything, girl hater, gay.)**

**4. Group or click, (ex. Cheerleaders, nerds, band geeks, talented people. )**

**5. Relationship, (ex. Already in a relationship, single, wanting Sakura, not wanting her.)**

**6. Describe relationship partner or friend, (ex. Hot, small, mean, band geek... 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5 or ask to be partnered with other fan fiction person who reviewed.) A.K.A Best Friend!**

**P.S. You do NOT have to answer all these if you don't want to!**

* * *

Chapter 9, pt.3

"The Last Day"

"_FREEDOM!" Cheered Malaya splashing Michiko with water, all he did was look at her with an appointed look._

"_Do you really want to go down that road?" Asked Michiko, and slowly Malaya shook her head and instead started poking Michiko's sides just like Sakura was doing, and watching as he flinched trying not to laugh._

_All three of them erupted in laughter as Malaya continued to poke Michiko's sides along with Sakura helping as they slowly tortured the boy._

_A clearing of the throat interrupted their laughter as they all turned toward where the sound was generated from._

"_What is going on here?" Hissed Sasuke as he glared at Michiko._

_The one thing Sakura thought as she saw that look on Sasuke's face, was...._

_Oh shit...._

* * *

Why should I be so scared of Sasuke seeing me with Michiko and Malaya? Thought Sakura. Oh right, he hates them... but if they're my friends, shouldn't Sasuke accept that, and not get this fur spiked like a pissed off kitty cat.... Although I do like his spike's in the back... maybe that's the reason he's always mean to everyone, but that's besides the point.... On the other hand, maybe he just need's a nice pair of black kitty ears... focus Sakura, your getting off topic!

Slowly smiling up at Sasuke who stood at the edge of the hot tub glaring, Sakura said as meekly as a she could starring at Sasuke innocently.

"Nothing Sasuke-kun, we were just playing around."

Sasuke eyed something, and Sakura looked over to see that she still had a finger stuck to Michiko's side. Pulling her hand back fast from Michiko's tanned skin, Sakura sheepishly smiled up to her painfully obvious overprotective boyfriend.

"Sakura." Growled Sasuke as he gave Michiko the death glare, sending the wet dark haired boy to glare back at the Uchiha.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" Mumbled Sakura looking up to see his glare soften when he looked over to her, but it never did leave his face... giving Sakura a bad feeling.

"Let's go." Said Sasuke as he stood tall not moving a muscle waiting as Sakura looked back over to Malaya and Michiko with apologetic smiles.

"Uh... okay. See you around Malaya, Michiko." Responded Sakura stalking through the water towards Sasuke furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Wait." The voice halted Sakura along with the grip on her upper arm stopped her from venturing any further.

Looking back Sakura noticed the unmistakeably look of Michiko's features of a angered face, and by holding Sakura back there was something obviously bothering him... and she had one guess that say's it's Sasuke.

"What is it Mich-" I ask only to be interrupted by another voice.

"-Don't touch her." Hissed Sasuke glaring harsher if that was possible at Michiko, as Malaya stalked forward and glared at Sasuke... a strange look for such a small girl.

"Now look here! What gets you off at bossing Saku around! If I was a few feet taller and was strong enough to even open a packet of jellybeans I'd-I'd-UGH! YOU MAKE ME SO MAD!" Yelled Malaya clenching her fists in front of her in a fighting stance.

Sasuke snorted watching Malaya as she hoped on one foot then back onto the other, and looking as though she wanted to punch Sasuke.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean!" Michiko hissed at Sasuke, defending his friend moving a step forward to hold onto one of Malaya's shoulders with Sakura's arm still in the other.

"Piss off." Growled Sasuke glaring at Michiko and Malaya only making the two of them angrier.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hissed Sakura appalled by Sasuke's behaviour to her friends as Sasuke turned a steady glare to her as she glared back just as bad.

"Sakura get over here now!" Ordered Sasuke dropping his towel to the ground as though it was a threat to move faster or he would do something about it.

"No! I don't think I will!"

"YA! She doesn't have to listen to you, Sasuke-teme!" Jeered Malaya pointing at Sasuke and imitating Naruto as she placed her hands on her hips.

Sasuke looked over to her with an expression saying ' not another one' lifting one of his eyebrows in question from her insult.

"Malaya's right, Sakura you don't have to listen to-"

"-Sakura!" Seethed Sasuke interrupting Michiko as he started to move forward through the water of the hot tub to where Sakura was standing.

"Sasuke don't you dare-." Hissed Sakura glaring as she was picked up by Sasuke and flung over his shoulder in a fast but soft motion. "SASUKE!"

All Sasuke did was glare at Michiko as Michiko's hold on Sakura's arm was gone while his hand dropped to his side. At the closeness of Michiko and Sasuke, Sakura could feel the tension as she looked over to Malaya shrugging her shoulders.

"Put her down." Growled Michiko clenching his fists wanting to punch Sasuke out, but couldn't cause he was holding Sakura.

"Make me." Smirked Sasuke holding a steady glare until he turned and walked back over to the edge where he got out still carrying the pinkett.

Malaya and Michiko sneered at Sasuke as he bent down picking up his towel while grabbing Sakura's pink towel at the same time.

"See you Malaya... Michiko." Waved Sakura while digging her elbow's into Sasuke's back, Malaya and Michiko waved back defectively. Malaya in her two-piece light blue bikini and Michiko in a pair of navy swim trunks.

Leaving the two in the hot tub and going towards the water park Sakura sighed annoyed. Watching Sasuke's ass weave back and forth in his black swim trunks Sakura smacked Sasuke's ass hard wanting down from his shoulder. Grunting Sasuke just grabbed her ass that was up on his shoulder and giving it a smack as well as Sakura squeaked. Her red bikini was small and showed a lot of skin making her blush noticing how Sasuke's hand was still placed on her ass squeezing it at random.

"Sasuke-kun...." Whined Sakura playing with the edge of Sasuke's swim trunks in the back as she pulled it to get a look at Sasuke's ass. Growling, Sakura snapped the trunks back in place as Sasuke smacked Sakura's butt harder making it sting as Sakura played the drums on Sasuke's butt cheeks.

"Can you let me down now?" Sakura grumbled moving up to draw swirls on Sasuke's back.

Sasuke grunted lifting Sakura up and over so that she was standing on her own two feet. However, before Sakura could even get a word in, Sasuke wrapped one of his arms around Sakura's waist pulling her body flush against his as he grabbed her chip and kissed her pink lips. When he pulled away, Sasuke leaned his forehead against Sakura's breathing deeply as she detangled her fingers from his hair.

"Don't do that to me...." Whispered Sasuke talking about the thing with Michiko and Malaya as he smoothed the side of his nose against Sakura's while cupping her face smiling slightly.

"I'm sorry." Hushed Sakura placing her hands over Sasuke's as she sighed into the hold smiling while Sasuke kissed her again claiming Sakura's lips with his own.

"Aw...." Cooed a voice form beside the couple. "Naruto look at-"

"-OH MY GOD! MY POOR PURE INNOCENT BLUE VIRGIN EYE'S! KAMI-SAMA WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME-" Screamed Naruto covering his eyes, and choking on the last part as Sakura saw Tenten and Ino smack him up side the head from each side.

Giggling as Sasuke kissed her again ignoring the audience as Sakura blushed a vibrant red. Rubbing Sakura's cheeks with his thumbs while cupping her face, Sasuke smiled as he kissed Sakura, ignoring the hot feeling on her cheeks.

"Uh... guys?" Called Tenten waiting as she tapped her bare foot loudly on the slightly damp cement ground of the water park.

Finally, Sakura and Sasuke pulled away, and they all started towards the real fun. That including the huge water slides, water guns, giant pools, river pools with inner tubes, and etcetera. With Naruto running ahead of the group while they all laughed in their own way at his eagerness.

"Let's go." Cheered Ino and Sakura looping arms as Sakura tried to catch up to Naruto. "NARUTO!"

"YES SAKURA-CHAN!" He called back from about halfway at the slides stairs as he kept going up while looking back to the group. Sakura and Ino were linking arms while Tenten strode beside Ino tying the strings of her forest green swim trunks that reached her knees while securing her camo bikini top. Ino was wearing a dark purple bikini that showed off her curves, while Shikamaru had on a pair of white swim trunks, and Neji had on brown ones.

"YOU SHOULDN'T RUN YOUR GOING TO-"

"-OWE!" Down went Naruto as he slipped on a wet stair, since people go up these after coming out of the water. Going down one the ramps that were there replacing the stairs, Naruto slid down and stopped at the top of another head of stairs.

Sakura sighed massaging one of her temples as Ino and Tenten giggled at his clumsiness. His orange swim trunks were ridding up his butt form the skid down the ramp, and they all could tell that it wasn't very comfortable. Hopping up Naruto fixed his trunks, and raced back up to where the line stopped waiting for everyone else to come up. By the time they got there, Naruto was almost to the top and was smiling eagerly eyeing the slides entrance.

"You having fun yet Sakura?" Whispered Ino clutching onto her arm as the group stood against the rails and talked waiting for the line to move up.

"Who said I wasn't having fun before?" Sakura whispered back grinning at Ino who smiled back moving up to the next step when people shifted forward.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"Man... I'm so tired." Yawned Tenten as she stretched her arms above her head, while Neji's arms around her waist tightened as she started to dizzily walk in the wrong direction.

"Got that right." Responded Sakura rubbing her eye's with one hand while the other was held by Sasuke's figuring it was about 10:30. But Sakura did have to leave early in the morning, and the whole day was exhausting for everyone.

Ino laid in Shikamaru's hold fast asleep murmuring something about needing beauty rest while Shikamaru cradled her to his chest. They all walked back to their car's Tenten hopped in Neji's sport's car, Naruto who was smiling and still a bit jumpy, sat in the back as Shikamaru placed Ino in the passenger of his car. Sasuke held the door open for Sakura as she stepped in and shut it after strolling over to the driver's side, waving bye to the other's Sakura smiled before snuggling in to Sasuke's leather seat's as they all started their car's and drove off.

....

....

....

"Sakura...."

"Hmmm...." Sakura responded dreamily willing her closed eye's to open from her mini rest as the dull roar of the engine that had lulled her to sleep was turned off.

Hearing the opening of a door and the fait sound of it shutting, Sakura still didn't open her eyes as Sasuke picked her small body up in his arms and shut her door as well grabbing her bag in one hand and shifting her so she leaned one both of his arms. Sighing contently, Sakura snuggled closer to Sasuke's body heat while placing a hand on his chest to steady herself. Listening halfly to the sounds around her, but mostly concentrating on Sasuke's breathing Sakura followed the rhythm and fell back asleep.

Chuckling and carrying her up her front steps to her front door, Sasuke opened the door and shut it behind him. Taking Sakura and her bag up the stairs and to her room, Sasuke laid her in her bed after pulling off the covers, and placed her down. Sliding off her flip-flops and taking her cell from her pocket that he placed on her nightstand, Sasuke stripped her shirt to replace it with a huge shirt that reached to her knees. He also took her khakis and placed it next to her dark pink top, pulling down the shirt and tucking the comforter around her Sasuke leaned down to kiss Sakura's forehead and he whispered a goodnight against her skin.

A sudden movement form the other side of the room startled Sasuke as he looked and saw a blond fluff ball jump up on the bed and snuggle up to Sakura's side. Then going over to take Nekui's water and food dish to take downstairs and clean out, Sasuke shut Sakura's bedroom door silently as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Who let you in?" Asked Sakoui as he leaned up against the wall at the top of the stairs watching as Sasuke stayed silent and moved around him and walked down the stairs. "I asked you a question." Sakoui hissed following Sasuke as he stood over by the sink cleaning out the cat dishes while replacing one with water and drying the other out.

"Sakura fell asleep on the car ride back." Sasuke answered placing down the dishes on a pink mat beside the fridge then grabbing the bag of cat food that sat on top of the fridge and filling the other bowl.

"Why didn't you just wake her up?" Asked Sakoui eyeing Sasuke's movements when he stopped pouring cat food into Nekui's food dish and looked back up at Sakoui. Sasuke just ignored Sakoui as he re-tied up the cat food bag and placed it back up on top of the fridge.

"Sakura's flight leaves at around eight in the morning, and she was tired enough to fall asleep on the ride here, so why bother waking her up?" Sasuke stated calmly while standing in front of Sakoui with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Whatever." Snorted Sakoui straightening his back as he glared at Sasuke. "At least she'll be away from you for three weeks." He sneered.

Sasuke snorted in return, not bothering to glare back at Sakoui, but instead just smirked at the older boy.

"Not if I have anything to do about it."

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

Smacking her fist down on the uncontrollable beeping sound that had woke her up from her slumber Sakura yawned sleepily. Checking the clock and noticing it was around 6:30am Sakura slammed her head back down earning a mew to come from the animal who had so nicely taken up half of the pillow, Sakura groaned.

"Rise and shine my sugars bum! Up and addum! Time to get up!" Cooed an annoying voice from inside Sakura's room as she could hear the prancing of Sakoui's feet bouncing up and down on the white carpeted floor.

"Go away...." Sakura mumbled while stretching cat like and settling back down into the warmth of the bed.

"No can do sugar bum, you've got to go get ready for your plane ride, don't you want to go say bye to your friends before you go?" Purred Sakoui from beside Sakura's ear, bring back her unconscious self from her sleep.

"Fine... and don't call me sugar bum you fruit head." Muttered Sakura while starring up at Sakoui who wore a devilishly smirk.

"Nice insult sugar bum, what ya going to do... pinkafy me?" Chuckled Sakoui walking from the room as Sakura just rolled her eyes at her brother's weird moods.

"Time to get up Nekui...." Whispered Sakura as Nekui purred and stretched her little feet out from her ball possession before unravelling the rest of the way. Yawning, showing her canines Sakura smiled and scratched her kitty's belly, and earning her even louder purrs, Sakura giggled.

Standing from her bed Sakura stretched again getting all of the kinks from her sore joints before retreating into the bathroom where she went though all the daily necessities. The shower felt great afterwards as Sakura picked out a pair of light grey skinny jeans and two undershirts to pull on along with a slightly baggy white shirt that slid off her shoulders to rest on her upper arms. The insignia on the shirt was a band called 'eatmewhileimhot' with the band's signatures added at the bottom and in bold letters said 'All My Friends' for the song title. Stuffing her pink cell in her pocket of her jeans after checking for any missed texts, Sakura made her way downstairs where Sakoui was stuffing his face with a bowl of frosted flakes.

"Hey." Called Sakura taking her own bowl of cereal and filling it with milk before taking a bit from it with a spoon.

"Morning sugar bum." Teased Sakoui pointing his spoon still dripping with milk at Sakura making her flinch away at the spray of milk that splattered against the wall.

"Ugh." Sighed Sakura shaking her head at Sakoui, and placing her spoon back in her bowl. "Are you sure you're okay being home alone... I mean I can ask Shika if you could stay at his house until I get back."

"No I think I'll be alright." Concluded Sakoui scooping a big spoon full of frosted flakes into his mouth not noticing as some slide out and ripple down his chin following the milk that was already making a trail there.

"That's what I'm scared of, you... thinking...." Shuddered Sakura ignoring the sneer from Sakoui as Sakura finished off her cereal.

"Well, aren't we just a ray of fucking sunshine." Jeered Sakoui wiping at the cereal on his chin as it landed back down into his now empty bowl.

"Thanks, so when can we go? I want to stop by the little cafe before I leave, I told the guys I'd meet them there to say bye."

"Is that place even open at this time of morning?" Sakoui asked as Sakura snatched his bowl and rinsed it out in the sink along with her's then placing it in the dishwasher, and turned it on since it was already full.

"Why would I ask to go there, if I didn't know if it was going to be open or not?" Sakura snapped placing her hands on her hips and looking across at Sakoui who sat facing the kitchen's entrance.

"Sorry." Defended Sakoui raising his hand as retreat to the building argument.

"It's okay, sorry for snapping at you. I'm kind of still sore from the water park yesterday." Apologized Sakura rubbing the back of her neck smoothing out the muscle that was a little tense.

"It's fine. I'm ready to go, do you got junk in the trunk?" Chuckling Sakoui stood up and grabbed a coat that he shrugged on before snatching the key's that laid on the table.

"Yup, and get your head out of the gutter. You sound like a hormonal pre-teen?" Guessed Sakura pulling on her coat that was on the couch, sighing as she zipped it up.

"Unlike you, I suppose I would see myself as an incredibly sexy, single, handsome, and adventurous man that longs for a lady friend." Fazed Sakoui listing off things with his fingers as he smiled back at the annoyed Sakura.

"So you want a whore, beer, and pizza?" Sakura stated sighing and lifting one of her eyebrows eyeing her brother closely.

"You know me so well!" Cheered Sakoui laughing as Sakura shook her head loading into the car while Sakoui locked the door. After asking Sakura if she forgot anything, Sakoui started up the car and sped off towards the little cafe.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"SAKURA!" Chimed Ino as she glomped the girl in a hug squeezing out her air as Tenten joined in, too bothered to peal off Ino's arms from around Sakura.

Hiding his smile Sasuke laughed half heartily while he watched Sakura being hugged and cried over by Ino as Tenten tried to forcefully pull Ino off of her when the blond started to cry. Sighing and muttering under his breath Sasuke stood and walked over to Sakura, and smiling slightly when she saw him looking back at her.

"Sakura." Cooed Sasuke snatching the girl from behind as Tenten held back a sobbing Ino and passed her onto Shikamaru who managed to watch the whole thing with familiarity. By now, Shikamaru was probably use to Ino's antics and mood swings, as he just pulled her to his chest and hugged her when she continued to cry.

Laying his chin down on her shoulder and purring slightly when she placed her hands over his and leaned into his touch, Sasuke placed a kiss on her neck.

"I missed you." Sasuke whispered in Sakura's ear feeling the Goosebumps along her arms prickle as he trailed his fingers up and down her forearm resting them around her wait.

"You mean your going to miss me." Giggled Sakura smoothing her cheek against Sasuke's smiling brightly.

"That too." He chuckled trailing another batch of kisses along her neck as he rocked her slightly side to side.

"Sasuke-kun." Sighed Sakura turning around to hug her boyfriend properly Sasuke earned a nice caste kiss before she dragged him over to the counter to order a drink.

"Good morning, what would you like to have?" Smiled... 'Mike' from across the counted as Sakura read his nametag while tapping her pointer finger against her bottom lip in thought.

"Hmm, good morning to you to Mike. I'll just have a small mocha chocolate drizzle." Piped Sakura as Sasuke looked at her in question, Sakura just waved at the questioningly look giving Mike another smile.

"Is that all?" He asked straightening his red tie that hug out from his light brown button up, and shagging away a piece of feathery brown hair that had hug in front of his eyes.

Sakura nodded and watched as the young man... probably no more than fifteen as he went over to the counter in his black work pang. Mike filled a smell cup with a frozen mocha, added whipped cream, and drizzled chocolate sprinkles over top, making Sakura almost hiccupped at the sight of all that sugar. Sasuke chuckled at her when she noticed him watching her closely as she hit his arm playfully scolding him with a wag of her finger.

"What, not feeling like talking?" Coaxed Sasuke kissing her cheek before pulling out a five-dollar bill before Sakura even had the chance to take out her own money.

"After this I don't think Sakoui will be able to shut me up." Joshed Sakura popping in a straw into the drink as Mike set it down on the counter in front of them.

"Well I could find a few ways to shut you up." Sasuke smirked when Sakura jumped and squeaked from the pinch on her butt as her face turned a crimson red while Mike looked at her in question.

Sakura just stuck out her tongue and grabbed her drink walking over to the table where everyone else was seated. Finding a spot next to Tenten as Ino cried on the other side over Shikamaru's shoulder, and Neji sat across from Tenten, while Tenten eyed my drink warily.

"Sakura, don't you think you're going a little over board if you're going to be sitting in a plane for how many hours...." She pestered inching her hand forward towards Sakura's chocolatety goodness.

"Nope. Sakoui can handle me till then." Bubbled Sakura as she caught a wisp of whip cream with her finger as she held it up.

"Where is he anyway?" Asked Tenten looking around.

"At the store next door, I guess he doesn't want to be seen with us to wreck his reputation...." Sakura trailed off sarcastically before noticing that her finger still had whip cream on it.

Feeling warmth enclose the finger which she was going to lick off, she met with a pair of black eye's and a smirking face as Sasuke licked the rest off with his tongue. Feeling the blush spread from her cheeks down to her neck and over her ears Sakura pulled her finger from his mouth sliding over to make room for Sasuke. Starring back Sasuke smirked and leaned his head towards Sakura's as he sat down next to her coming closer to her lips when Sakura gasped when she noticed-

"-SAKURA-CHAN!" Cried Naruto as he pulled her backwards from Sasuke into a hug as he now sat between Sakura and Tenten. How he got there... nobody knows....

"Naruto!" Laughed Sakura smiling and turning around to give him a big hug.

"When are you leaving Sakura-chan?" Asked Naruto after the hug was over.

"In a few minuets actually...." Sighed Sakura leaning back against Sasuke's shoulder and lacing their finger together, when Sasuke kissed the top of her head.

"This sucks!" Naruto whined, only to be smacked upside the head by Tenten as she sat crammed in next to Ino and Shikamaru.

"Naruto!" Tenten hissed as she noticed Sakura's saddened face.

"Well it does! Our Sakura-chan is going out into the big world with no one to protect her! How will she survive?" Bellowed Naruto throwing his arms up in the air to express how much a big of an impact this had to him.

"Don't you think that Hinata will be able to take care of her?" Asked Neji defending his cousin and holding a slight glare in Naruto's direction.

"Hinata?" Blinked Naruto giving a blank look back over to Neji who was just exhaling and recovering from Naruto's idiocy.

"Yes Naruto, Hinata, Neji's cousin.... We talked about this yesterday...." Inquired Tenten as Sakura and Sasuke just watched with amused faces at Tenten's annoyance.

"Uhh...." Hummed Naruto drawing a blank on the subject... almost as blank as the thing inside his head.

"Oh-my-goddess." Groaned Tenten leaning down onto her arms that were rested on the table in a sloppy action.

"It's okay Tenten." Soothed Sakura patting her friends head down near the end of the table.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" Cried Ino shocking many people in the cafe along with everyone at the table as we all watched the hysterical Ino now clinging to Tenten.

"Oi, pig stop being so loud. I'm coming back in three weeks, and I'll bring you back something pretty." Voiced Sakura watching as Ino suddenly perked up and smiled at Sakura while brushing away her tears from her face.

"Make it something extra cute with an accessory and it's a deal." Chimed Ino her eyes glinting in excitement. "Now it's time for you to leave! More time to find something for me!" Hollered Ino as she hopped up pulling Tenten and Naruto from the seat after noticing Shikamaru had already stood up, and dragged Sakura from Sasuke's hold and push her towards the door.

Once outside after struggling in Ino's hold everyone joined, the two to say goodbye properly with a group hug... even if the guys refused to do so.

"Thanks guys and I'll bring something back for everyone!" Bubbled Sakura as Naruto pouted while he latched onto Sakura's arm.

"Um, Sakura take this, there my favourite hair scrunches." Said Tenten pulling her hair from the two buns handing them over to Sakura as a farewell gift.

"Sakura have this, it's my best red lipstick, and Shika loves it." Cooed Ino while Shikamaru blushed faintly from behind her as he looked away.

"Sakura-chan I'm giving you my lucky head band." Pouted Naruto before Sakura could get any word of thanks; Naruto had untied the black long headband from his forest of blond hair and placed it in Sakura's hand.

Smiling at everyone Sakura glanced at Shikamaru huffed and gave her a hug as Neji ruffled her hair smiling slightly at her. Moving her gaze to Sasuke, she watched as he came up to her and wrapped her in his arms while she returned the favour, before moving in for the kiss.

"Saku." Growled Sakoui entering before Sakura had a chance to kiss Sasuke goodbye.

Sakoui dragged his little sister away from her boyfriend and friends as they waved goodbye and over towards the car she he felt the intensity of the Uchiha's glare on the back of his head. Smirking he opened the door and shut it with a slam after Sakura was in... I won this time cheered Sakoui, grinning in his head.

* * *

_Please comment/review!!!_

_I beg of you to!!!_

_If you don't I'll stop writing...._

_KIDDING!!!_

_-Sweetness _

_(A.K.A.) Kaamen!_

_**COMMON PEOPLE!**_

"_**I love you guys... did you know that? YES! I LOVE YOU! So add me to your list of people who love you cause the more Reviews I get the more love you get... and possibly more chapters!"**_

_**-Kaamen**_

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

_Special thanks to:_

oCUPIEDOLLo

_&_

harunosakura

_for being the first to review!_


	10. Leaving Konoha

"Sakura's Guy Burns"

**AN:** **Gomen ppls. I've just got a new CamCorder and Video Software and I've been playing with it cause my group of friends and I film things then put them on my youtube channel. So I've been busy with that, and also my own friend drama which has broken up friendships, people have been cheated on, and lies were told... and it all started on New Years... which is weird since 2010 was a blue moon so it's suppose to be a good year. But all the friendship stuff is better now. And SORRY BUT I WILL HAVE THE OTHER PART PUT UP SOON!!!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto. I do not own the rights to the last name 'Mizuno' {Which will be a factor in later chapters}, or the rights to Chiyoda, Tokyo, Japan; Hibiya High School; Yokkaichi, Mie Prefecture, Japan; Hititsubashi University; Main Yotsuya campus; Yotsuya Station; Ichigaya Station; The Prime Minister's residence; Supreme Court; National Diet of Japan; Yasukuni Shrine; Tokyo Station; Nippon Budokan; Imperial Palace; and the Fifteen embassies. Please respect that these places are REAL, all residing in Japan.

~And that some of these places will be used in this story so your welcome to look them up to see what they look like.

_**HAPPINESS:** Okay people's this is the long awaited chapter that will finally give you a taste of the **Real** plot of this whole story... if you have your own ideas about what the plot is **Review** telling me. Cause if you get it right **(which is not likely)** I'll give you a shout out!!!_

**I NEED STUDENTS/GANG MEMBERS/UNIVERSITY KIDS/DOCTORS&NURSES/TEACHERS/AND THE COMMON NOBODY'S xD**

**This is your chance to be in "Sakura's Guy Burns" by Reviewing.**

**All you have to do is send me some of this information.**

**1. Name you would like in the fic, (ex. Reain, or Gaku.)**

**2. Personal features, (ex. Hair and eye color, body height and weight, age.)**

**3. Personality, (ex. Mean & bitchy, loves everything, girl hater, gay.)**

**4. Group or click, (ex. Gangster, teacher, student. )**

**5. Relationship, (ex. Already in a relationship, single.)**

**6. Describe relationship partner or best friend, (ex. Hot, small, mean, band geek... 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5 or ask to be partnered with other fan fiction person who reviewed.) **

**P.S. You do not HAVE to answer all these if you don't want to!**

**And you can add any other information if you want to!**

~12 pages of goodness~

Enjoy!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 10

"Leaving Konoha"

"_Thanks guys and I'll bring something back for everyone!" Bubbled Sakura as Naruto pouted while he latched onto Sakura's arm. _

"_Um, Sakura take this, there my favourite hair scrunches." Said Tenten pulling her hair from the two buns handing them over to Sakura as a farewell gift._

"_Sakura have this, it's my best red lipstick, and Shika loves it." Cooed Ino while Shikamaru blushed faintly from behind her as he looked away._

"_Sakura-chan I'm giving you my lucky head band." Pouted Naruto before Sakura could get any word of thanks; Naruto had untied the black long headband from his forest of blond hair and placed it in Sakura's hand._

_Smiling at everyone Sakura glanced at Shikamaru huffed and gave her a hug as Neji ruffled her hair smiling slightly at her. Moving her gaze to Sasuke, she watched as he came up to her and wrapped her in his arms while she returned the favour, before moving in for the kiss._

"_Saku." Growled Sakoui entering before Sakura had a chance to kiss Sasuke goodbye. _

_Sakoui dragged his little sister away from her boyfriend and friends as they waved goodbye and over towards the car she he felt the intensity of the Uchiha's glare on the back of his head. Smirking he opened the door and shut it with a slam after Sakura was in... I won this time cheered Sakoui, grinning in his head._

00000000000000000000000000

By the time Sakura had arrived at the air port it was around 7:30am, and there was still a half an hour before her plane left the port... She blammed Sakoui for driving like a mad man the whole way there. So arriving and checking herself in after saying goodbye to Sakoui who had told her not to take candy from strangers, earning him a smack on the arm and a roll of her eyes, Sakura settled down in one of the lobby seats. Now with only her hand bag for on the plane, since she had already sent her bag away to be pack in the back of the plane, Sakura pulled out her pink iPod and green head phones switching to the band called _'The Rocket Summer'_ and listening to the song _'So Much Love'_ Sakura sighed tiredly, resting back into her seat.

Looking around the huge air port Sakura studied every detail from the strange picture of a panda bear in a business suit, to the mother who was feeding her younger child in the food court.

Sighing again, Sakura quietly sang to the lyrics tapping her hand on her knee while making sure not disturb the other people around her. Although there was already to much noise to even hear the speakers that were all over the building, probably blasting elevator music.

"_Hats need a beat, like awake needs asleep  
Like a pen needs a page, to re-write you need a mistake_

Oh, yeah

Hearts need a mind, like a clock needs the time  
Like white needs black, if you leave I hope you need to come back

Oh, i swear, i know, i believe it  
Oh, i can't stop hearing all the singing  
Oh, my soul has never had this feeling  
and it feels like gold

You got so much love in you  
You got so much love in you  
I'm amazed that I'm talkin' to you  
You look like the songs that I've heard my whole life coming true

Strike all the bells, hit 'em hard make 'em all yell  
Celebrate that you made, lock us up yeah incarcerate oh!

Oh, i swear, i know, i believe it  
Oh, i can't stop hearing all the singing  
Oh, my soul has never had this feeling  
and it feels like so, so

So much love in you  
You got so much love in you  
I'm amazed that I'm talkin' to you  
You look like the songs that I've heard my whole life coming true

You got so much love in you  
You got so much love in you  
I'm amazed that I'm talkin' to you  
You look like the songs oh, oh, oh, oh

Yeah, oh, c'mon, yeah..

ahh.....

You got so much love in you  
You got so much love in you  
I'm amazed that I'm talkin' to you  
You look like the songs that I've heard my whole life coming true

You got so much love in you  
You got so much love in you  
I'm amazed that I'm talkin' to you  
You look like the songs that I've heard my whole life coming true

_You got so much love in you  
You got so much love in you  
I'm amazed that I'm talkin' to you  
You look like the songs that I've heard my whole life coming true_

You got so much love in you  
You got so much love in you  
I'm amazed that I'm talkin' to you  
You look like the songs oh, oh, oh, oh"

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Sakura jumped and looked over at the person who had inturupted her. Smiling Sakura paused her iPod and took her head phones out, turning more towards the man who was smiling back at her.

Not that she knew who the hell he was, but who didn't need a good morning smile once in a while. This man was obviously older than her, but probably not by much, he looked very young maybe around the 18-21 range. With his whispy cropped dark black hair that reached the top of his ears, large puppy dog brown eyes, and a dimple that showed when he smiled. His frame was lean and he was most likely tall, with pale skin and a great smile, Sakura declared him to be quite handsome.

"Yes?" Asked Sakura watching as the man's smile brightened

"You've got a wonderful singing voice. I'm Tatsuya Mizuno." Replied the man holding out his hand.

Taking 's hand Sakura shook it.

Formaly shaking the man's hand, Sakura smiled. "Thanks. Sakura Hurano, it's nice to meet you."

"Well the pleasure is all mine, it's not every day I get to meet such a polite and beautiful young woman." At that complement Sakura blushed slightly, it's not like she get's complements from strangers unless it's about her abnormal hair color.

"Thank you."

"Your quite welcome. Where are you heading off to?" Asked , folding up the newspaper he had been currently reading, placing it in his bag that sat on the next chair over.

"Chiyoda, Tokyo." Answered the pinket without thought, no nervious thoughts about this man worried her so she decided him safe to talk to.

Un-crossing his leg's, rested his elbow on the arm rest leaning his chin onto his hand, giving her a look. "That's quite a journey, do you have any business there if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all, I'm going over to visit my friend for three weeks." Sakura mentioned, waving off his interested look.

"Sounds like a lot fun. Will you be transfering for a while, that seems like quite some time to be away from school, exspecially at this time."

She hasn't been thinking about school... god, the time has surely flown. Sakura remembered Friday, and how it felt weeks ago, then in reality it was only two days ago. Didn't Hinata say something about going to her High School....

"Ya, I'll be attending Hibiya High School for a while." Noded Sakura confermining her own thoughts.

looked taken back, a smile pulled at his lips. "Wow, that's a really proteaguce school."

"Yes I've heard. What about you? Where are you heading to or from." Sakura asked, changing the topic.

"Oh, I'm returning from my home town Yokkaichi, in Mie Prefecture." Sakura listened to his words, she knew where Mie Prefecture was, she's been there for school once. "And going back to Hititsubashi University." finished.

Noticing the name of that University shocked her, that was a high end school... the only best people get in there... well that's unless you have a connection. "Isn't that in western Chiyoda?"

"It is, I see you know what your talking about." Approved , turning more towards Sakura as he set his hands on his knee's.

"Ah, not really. My brother got accepted to attend that same University, but decided against it for some reason." Meaning... one of Sakura and Sakoui's parent's had a best friend that is the founder of that University. They usually get money sent from the man, he use to visit when Sakura was much younger, just to check on things.

"I see."

"But doesn't the main Yotsuya campus connects to the Yotsuya Station just south of Ichigaya Station?" Asked Sakura, pulling out her map in her brain as she tapped her head in thought.

"Yes is does."

Then if Sakura's memory was correct....

"So it seems your going to have a easy travel there then." The man nodded in praise, clearly interested in the conversation that the two were shareing.

Coughing, and clearing his throat he questioned Sakura. "Hum... what do you major in?"

"Health and Medical studies."

Shock once again traaveled his face, but not as bold as before. He was probably getting use to Sakura's mature interests. "Do they even have those classes in high schools?"

"No. I've taken some outside courses." Hummed Sakura, remembering the day's in the nurses office or beside the Doctors down at the local Konoha Hospital.

"Well , it seems to me that you are a very intelligent young woman. Perhaps the next time I see you, you'll be doing my check up at the Hospital." Chuckled in fondness.

He was certianly, a happy man.

"Now I have something to look forward to." Sakura giggled

"Flight for Yotsuya Station, Chiyoda is now bording. I repeat. Flight for Yotsuya Station, Chiyoda is now bording." Called the attendant over the intercom, sighed, looking over to the flight board.

"I would love to talk more, but I'm affraid I have to leave you . Have a good day." He reached out, and Sakura grabbed his outstretched hand, returning the hand shake.

"You to. Bye."

"See you soon."

Smiling and waving as left, Sakura sighed to herself as she rested back into her seat turning on her iPod back on and putting in her head phones.

I didn't even get to learn anything about Tatsuya, except for his name... where his home town was... and what University he went to.... Okay maybe I did learn a few things about him, but not enough to be considered stalkerish... what did he mean when he said 'See you soon'.... Sakura though puzzled distracting herself from her other thoughts.

Looking around once more, Sakura didn't spot , but what she did see was a vending machine. Hunger was a normal human need, right? Feed the crave! Getting up and taking her hand bag with her, Sakura manged to pick out a bag of chips from the choices then she fed her five dollars to the machine. Noticing nothing happening, Sakura pushed the button so that the money would come out, but nothing happened.

"Damn it." Grumbled Sakura pushing the retreaval button with more presure than nessasary, stopping when she saw someone standing beside her leaning against the machine. Looking over at the man, Sakura could practically hear his chuckle coming from the large grin.

"Are you mad at the vending machine? Or do you just like destroying public property?" Chimmed the man watching Sakura as his mocha colored eyes held a glint of laughter. Sakura looked him over, the man had no hair, meaning he was bald as one of those Chines chiwawa's with the mohawks... but without the mohawk.... Standing at around 6`4 the man easily towered over many people, he looked about 320 lbs in his clothes. Also his clothing was something to stare about, he wore baggy jeanes that were actually long enough to reach the floor since the bottom part was all ripped up matching with the cuts on his jeans. A big black jacket with red stripes hung from his form, and the chains I didn't notice before on his jeans clanked together when he moved.

"Neither, the machine ate my money." Sakura mumbled, looking down at the ground and kicking the blue carpeted floor slightly.

"Here let me try." Offered the man.

"No, no it's okay. You might loose your money, this machine is probably faulty anyway--"

Seeing the man smack his fist into the vending machine, Sakura jumped back in shock.

"Who ever said anything about loosing money?" Pulling out a bag of chips from the bottom of the machine, the man handed them to her as Sakura heard the ching of the exess money falling into the cup.

"Umm... thanks...." Sakura scooped the money from the vending machine, placing it in her pocket.

Turning towards Sakura, the tall bald man hummed. "Ray Kawada. Call me Ray."

"Sakura Hurano. You can call me Sakura." She stuck out her hand for him, Ray accepted and grasped her hand that was tiny compaired to his larger ones.

".... Humm...."

"What is it?" Dropping each others hand, Ray scratched his non-excistant hairy head.

"Oh it's nothing." Waved off Ray, washing away his previous thought. "So girly where you heading?"

"Chiyoda." He seemed nice, a little gangsterish, but who was she to judge.

"Sounds fun, there's a lot of rich and famous people that live there. The Prime Minister's residence, Supreme Court, the National Diet of Japan, also the Yasukuni Shrine, Tokyo Station and the Nippon Budokan. Oh and you can't forget about the fifteen embassies that are located there as well.... Also the Imperial Palace is in the middle taking up like, twelve percent of the land mass.... Why are you looking at me like that?"

"How did you know all that?" Asked Sakura gapeing at Ray as he shouldered his pride, and practically everyone at the station could see his ego growing in spite of his knowledge.

"Well, that my job! I'm suppose to know every inch of Chiyoda!" Cheered Ray standing taller then his real hight... if that was possible.

"What's your job?" And just like that Ray's ego deflated as he slumped over and groaned wearing a bored look.

Ray just shrugged.

"I'm sorry Ray, did I say something wrong?"

"No you didn't do anything wrong, I just forgot what my job was."

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Uhh...." Sakura laughed awkwardly. "So dog's or cat's?" Sakura asked spontaniusly, hopping for the change in topic to at least something slightly intelligent.

"Oh defentally dog's! Their the BEST!" Hummed Ray, perking up right away with the change of topic. He'd certaintly get along with Kiba though.

Did she say slightly intelligent.... just never mind....

Inwardly laughing at the weirdness of it all and walking along side Ray while opening a bag of chips, Sakura smiled as she sat down in a empty area of the waiting zone next to Ray. People pretty much ignored Ray, judging him on his appearence as we walked by. Ray Kawada was a really nice guy... which reminded Sakura of Naruto... somehow. Sakura frowned thinking of her friends... it's going to be hard being away from them for that long, they were like her family....

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"Please remember to buckle your seat belts as we are now about to take off. Have a nice flight."

Srounded in silence except for the random cough every once in a while Sakura felt the plane starting up so she turned off her iPod and cell phone... for one, there was something about no electronic devices on when takeing off, and two... atleast it would save battery.

Sitting on her favorite side, the window seat she watched down below as is disapeared while brushing back a strand of oddly colored hair tucking it behind her ear. Sakura stared at this woman for a minute before shaking her head and looking out the window on the other side of the plane doing the same with her ironically odd hair. What was that girl thinking... dying her hair a light icy blue, she looks like she was trying to hard... well that's probably what she looked like herself, considering her pink hair... at that moment Sakura felt like a total hypicrit....

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

The trip was a totaly lame... all that Sakura did was listen to her iPod, thought about buying a movie to watch on the back of the chair in front of her, and pig out on those bags of penuts the suartist always handed out like every ten minutes.

What a aventourious life she lived....

Yawning while picking up her bags from the round about thingy, Sakura heaved them over to a corner as she watched the people and at the sign's that they held. Looking for one with her name meaning scanning all the stupid white board things for her name, and Sakura was just to tired to bother to strain her eyes to see across the Tokyo air port's loby.

"Hurano Sakura?" Asked a man who stood infront of Sakura, which she didn't notice at first.

"Yes."

"I was sent by . Are you ready to go? I'll grab your bags." Sakura nodded but was going to denye the man's offer, she was perfectly abble to cary her own things. Although Sakura didn't have any more strength to muster up she just went along with it, following the man as he led her to a large black limo.

Yep... totaly not what I was expecting....

The drive to Hinata's house wasn't like a normal car ride, well the ride was normal, but the view wasn't. Large palaces, lush gardens, and wide properties spread out on each side of the road, most of them were just roads to lead up to the house. There was also a few shrines and parks around the area, Sakura admired all the beautiful scenery from inside the limo.

Finally getting a call from the driver up front driving the limo, saying that we were almost there, Sakura opened her window suddenly being asulted with the smells of the flowers and Sakura trees.

Smiling and laughing as the sun shone down at the car admitting heat onto Sakura's face as she leaned out the window enjoying the last few minutes in the limo. Pulling into a gate Sakura rolled her window back up getting ready to hop of the car when the driver opened the door. Sakura was no idiot to customs, expecially since she loved to read about everything, and it wasn't like she never had visited Hinata... well that was sort of true. Sakoui never had enough money to be able to send Sakura over to Hinata's (even with all the extra money), and Sakura and Sakoui not having any parents it was kinda inpossible to get on a plane or train without an adult signature. But now since Sakoui was 18, Sakura has finally been allowed to vist Hinata at her house... Sakura's child hood friend, the shy one that always hid behind her cousin and stuttered uncontrolably... yeah, that was Hinata Hyuuga.

When the driver opened Sakura's door it brought the smile Sakura usually wore back full force, making her almost dizzy when she saw what the house looked like. She always knew that the Hyuuga's were very well off... but never this much... never did she expect it to be Hinata's branch of the family that was on the top. Not that she cared... cause she didn't, but she was exstadic to see Hinata again after so long... but the house just wasn't so much of a house... more like a palace.... Being naturally small, Sakura actually gaped at how big it seemed to her... this was defentally a place where she could get lost easily... which was probably going to happen from time to time during the 3 weeks.

" Hurano, arrival for the young mistress Hyuuga." Declared the driver... who was most likely Hinata's driver since he smiled back down at Sakura, and calmly stated Hinata's name almost informally as to say, 'I am good aquatencess with this girl'.

Smiling back up at the man, she accepted the hand held out for her as she exited the limo. Almost starring, but not lingering to much for it to be considered rude, Sakura saw the pure beauty of the Hyuuga Palace.

The driveway circled around a large part of the greenist grass she had ever seen with a quite large fountain of flowers that squirted water in a hypnotic way that sothed Sakura, as she memorized the detailed designes in the stone. Turning to look at the large stone house that was a creamy pale ivory with quite a decoration of flowers and plants suronding the stone stairwell that led up to the large detailed doors, took Sakura's breath away. The palace was simply beautiful, what other way to say welcome into my house like a gordeause view when driving in, Sakura was just about as excited to see what the inside looked like.

But all that vanished as she saw who was standing outside the door, long dark blue hair that was passed down from her mother and large emerald violet almost white eyes that showed everyone that was indead a Hyuuga. Hinata stood with a gleaming smile while making her way down the steps towards Sakura, as Sakura moved towards Hinata as well. Glomping each other in a hug, both girls squealed slightly when they pulled back and started complemented each other on how much the other has changed. Hinata was defentally taller than she was when she was younger, and the fourtune of living her life gave her an evious figure of probably many of the women who married into rich families. Although her bigger boobs gave something for Sakura to bug Hinata about later when they were gone from the audience of gardeners and maids who stood watching, many with smiles on their faces.

"You l-look good Sakura-san." Hinata politely commented walking with Sakura into the house as she smiled back.

"So do you Hina. And please you know by now that you can call me Sakura." Sakura teased poking the girls stomach slightly making Hinata jump in laughter.

"Thanks Sakura. I-I'm so glad you were a-able to make it!" Cried Hinata stuttering and smiling even brighter with the faintest blush tanting her cheaks... still the same shy Hinata....

"Still stuttering Hina, I guess that's something we will have to work on." Giving a devilish look over to she wide eyed Hyuuga, Sakura chuckled darkly.

"U-Uh, S-Sakura... I-I I'm s-sorry--"

"Don't be, it just means something to work on. Right Hina." Calmed Sakura giving a resuring smile to Hinata.

It's not like Hinata likes stuttering, she get's in trouble for doing it in front of inportant clients of her fathers or just the normal guest.

Smiling back for this hundrenth time today both girls mad their way up the stairs with Hinata leading the way to her room. Gazing at the room, no... examining the room, Sakura's jaw dropped.

Arriving in the large white room Sakura looked around drinking in Hinata's bedroom. The room was much larger than her own pink colored room, the girl's white ivory walls were decorated with beautiful Kanji words, and on one wall there was a lulaby in the same black inc. Hinata's beding was a white puffy bed spread with a navy dark blue fabric hangged over the tall posts of her bed covering the top of the ceiling from view... the posts were long enough to stand under, and enough if she did she still wouldn't be able to touch the dark fabric.

In the corner of the room farthest from the door, a large cystal window took up the walls lenght from floor to ceiling with the same dark nevy blue curtains that were pushed back. The wall that was across from the bed stationed a very large TV with all it's plug in's and things with large speakers for souround sound, and this was moved much farther down the wall closer to the window so that there was enough room for a couch as well... which was most likely her own idea and not one of her father's. He was a strict man, and followed tradition like it was his birth right... and growing up with a parent like that Hinata was well manered and taught how to act like a 'proper' young lady should. Against the wall where the door is was a dark wooden desk with a high tec computer and laptop that sat next to it as well as a book shelf higher up that most likely held books that Hinata enjoyed reading.

"Wow...." Awed Sakura walking into the room, and dropping her hand bag unnoticeably to the ground as Hinata laughed nerviously playing with her fingers.

"Sakura-san--"

"Sakura-chan, Saku, Saki, Cherry, or Ura will work perfectly fine Hina-chan. So what do you want to do first." Yipped Sakura while Hinata simled at her unformalness, Sakura hated it when people called her Sakura-san or something that was to formal, exspecially when it was one of her best friends... it made her feel old.

"Why don't y-you tell me what you've been up to t-these past couple of years?" Chimmed Hinata still stuttering as she went and sat down on the black leathered couch.

"Well you know, this and that... a bit more of that and a lot less of this, but with the exeption of things comming into play what this is and that is, is something like that thing that this is." Bubbled Sakura not noticing how Hinata turned confused after every word.

"Sakura...."

"Sorry Hina, I guess not much... well I did meet a few people at the air port on my way here."

"Oh really, what were they like?"

"One was this one very well manered man who looked handsome enough. Dark hair, brown eyes, white skin, and also he was so tall, and very smart... someone maybe for you Hina... humm." Blushing Hinata turned away from the sly grin that Sakura was giving her.

Both girls were overly happy that Sakura made it to Tokyo to spend 3 weeks with Hinata... so teasing was in order and so was playing around... those were the things they couldn't do over the phone and by texting.

Chuckling Sakura threw one of the pillows on the chouch at Hinata, smacking her right in her face. As the pillow fell to the girls lap Sakura couldn't help but laughed at the shocked but slightly amused look on Hinata's face, Sakura grabbed the other pillow sitting on the other side of her.

"Do you really want to start this S-a-k-u-r-a?" Asked Hinata rolling the letters in Sakura's name one by one teasingly, lifting her pillow up to get ready to defend herself if Sakura decided to act first.

"Well Hina-chan, what will come of us young well manered women if we at least don't treat each other with common curtisy." Jidded Sakura smaking Hinata on top of the head while she tried to dodge the plush pillow flying her way.

A loud thump and Sakura was down as Hinata ran to the other side of room giggling quietly. Jumping up Sakura charged after Hinata, and with both of them laughing as they chaced each other around the room it wasn't like they didn't make any noise. It wasn't like Hinata ever got to do these kind of things before... she was going ot inhairet the family name, and who wants a foolish girl running around with a pillow just to hit the other girl doing the same as their succsesor.... But good thing that they were in a palace, or else both of the girls would have been in a lot of trouble... thick walls, thick walls was always a good thing when fooling around.

"Onee-chan." Called a young but loud voice as Hinata felt a pull coming from a small hand that was gripping her sweater.

"H-Hanabi!" Stuttered Hinata blushing at the fact of being caught doing something so embaressing.

"Hey Onee-chan." Hinata looked over at her little sister, and Sakura had also stopped to listen to what Hanabi had to say. "Can I play?" Asked Hanabi looking up at her sister while brushing back a long strand of brown hair, and stareing back at a pair of identical eyes.

Hanabi Hyuuga, Hinata's little sister of 11 years... the youngest Hyuuga in the main family, Hanabi is way more out going than Hinata and could sometimes be really stuborn... but that's why Hinata loved her.

"Sure Hana-chan just don't tell your dad, okay!?" Cherped Sakura walking over to Hanabi and handing her Hinata's pillow that she pulled out of Hinata's hold and passing it to Hanabi. Gripping the pillow triumphly, Hanabi smacked the pillow right in Sakura's face while the pink haired girl was still bent down. Laughing and running away, Hinata joined her little sister by moving away from the twitching girl who was glaring at the two Hyuuga girls.

"You are so going to pay for that...." Hissed Sakura, making both girls squeal and back up even further away from Sakura.

Charging once again at the Hyuuga's only this time to be stopped by an intruption as someone knocked on Hinata's bedroom door.

"U-Umm..." Stuttered Hinata scurying over to the door to open it, most likely embaressed.

"Yes... okay. I'll tell her." Sakura heard Hinata sigh quietly.

"What is it Hinata?" Shutting the door, Hinata walked back over to them looking down towards the floor.

"Sasuke called for you... and...." Sakura dropped the pillow, she was worried, and walked towards Hinata.

Hinata statted it meakly. ".... I'm getting married...."

"WHAT!?" Yelled both Hanabi and Sakura.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**AN: Okay, so you've met "Tatsuya Mizuno" and "Ray Kawada", these characters are going to be playing a big part in the future chapters... that is once all the action starts... and I can asure you that there is going to be a lot of drama, action, danger, and fun! So look forward to it!**_

_Please comment/review!!!_

_I beg of you to!!!_

_If you don't I'll stop writing...._

_KIDDING!!!_

_-Sweetness _

_(A.K.A.) Kaamen!_

_**COMMON PEOPLE!**_

_**"You guys have been awesome! Seriously, but I need more Reivew's, or there's going to be that **__**writer's block again. When you Reivew it gives me the idea that you like this story, so I usually get more idea's to write! So Reivew!!!"**_

_**-Kaamen**_

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

_Special thanks to:_

oCUPIEDOLLo

harunosakura

_for being the first to review!_


	11. Married?

"Sakura's Guy Burns"

**AN: Oh hello, so as you can tell, I've got some new reader's :D yay~ How your able to tell is because I'm Updating. The more Reviews I get, the more I know people are enjoying my fic. So I hope you enjoy it. There's a twist to this chapter... I actually quite like it ;3**

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NARUTO!!! THATS WHY THIS IS CALLED A 'DIS'-CLAIMER... what are you, stupid... obviously I DON'T own Naruto... no matter how much a teenage girl wishes she could.

**I NEED STUDENTS/GANG MEMBERS/UNIVERSITY KIDS/DOCTORS&NURSES/TEACHERS/AND THE COMMON NOBODY'S xD**

**This is your chance to be in "Sakura's Guy Burns" by Reviezwing.**

**All you have to do is send me some of this information.**

**1. Name you would like in the fic, (ex. Reain, or Gaku.)**

**2. Personal features, (ex. Hair and eye color, body height and weight, age.)**

**3. Personality, (ex. Mean & bitchy, loves everything, girl hater, gay.)**

**4. Group or click, (ex. Gangster, teacher, student. )**

**5. Relationship, (ex. Already in a relationship, single.)**

**6. Describe relationship partner or best friend, (ex. Hot, small, mean, band geek... 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5 or ask to be partnered with other fan fiction person who reviewed.) **

**P.S. You do not HAVE to answer all these if you don't want to!**

**And you can add any other information if you want to!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 11

"Married!?"

_"U-Umm..." Stuttered Hinata scurying over to the door to open it, most likely embaressed. _

_"Yes... okay. I'll tell her." Sakura heard Hinata sigh quietly._

_"What is it Hinata?" Shutting the door, Hinata walked back over to them looking down towards the floor. _

_"Sasuke called for you... and...." Sakura dropped the pillow, she was worried, and walked towards Hinata._

_Hinata statted it meakly. ".... I'm getting married...."_

_"WHAT!?" Yelled both Hanabi and Sakura._

00000000000000000000000000

"Hinata what are you talking about? Your only 16, how can you be getting married?" Cried Sakura, pulling the sulking Hyuuga into her arms, letting Hinata rest her head on Sakura's shoulder.

"I'm the air of the Hyuuga clan, Sakura, it's my dutie to-"

"-Stop it! Hinata it is not your job to do anything.... Your father has no right." Sakura hushed the sobbing girl, leading her towards the bed as Hanabi held Hinata's hand.

"But Sakura-san." Hinata sobbed, tears gushing from her pale eyes. Neither of the girls have seen Hinata so upset before, so all they could do was hug and hold their precious Hinata to them.

"Hanabi, could you please go and get a wet face cloth for Hinata." Asked Sakura, Hanabi was up before Sakura could even finish, and raced to the door.

Rocking the girl back and forth in her arms, Sakura hummed as she pushed back dark hair from Hinata's translucent fair white skin. Hinata had fell asleep soundly and quickly in Sakura's arms, it was to much for her to handle.

Placing Hinata under the cover's, and pulling the sheet's up, Hanabi ran in with a wet face cloth. In her sleep Hinata was still crying. This image frightened Sakura. So dabing away her tears, Sakura rested the cloth with warm water on Hinata's eyes. Taking it off, and drying her face every so often... Sakura continued as Hanabi was already fast asleep on the bed beside her sister.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"Is she still asleep?" Asked the Nurse. The Nurse was Hinata and Hanabi's replacement for a mother, she's been with them ever since they were born.

"Yes." Whispered Sakura, seated beside the resting girl.

The Nurse's name was Mechi, and both girls admired her greatly. She had Dark brown hair that was always tied back in a neat bun, and wore a formal kimono around the house.

"Thank you Sakura-san, you've been quite helpful. I don't know what Hinata would have done without you." Mechi replyed, setting down the tray of food she had just brough in.

"It's no problem Mechi-"

"Hurano-san." Intrurrupted a woman from the door of the room, she stood there with pity in her eye's as they landed on Hinata's sleeping body. Mechi ignored her, and continured on seting down the tray's of food for Hanabi and Sakura.

"Yes." Growled Sakura. This woman, probably one of the servants. Although her manner to Hinata's state bugged Sakura, she went forward and waited for the lady to finish up what she was saying.

"A Uchiha-san called for you again, not so long ago actually." She said, brushing back a strand of tied up black hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." Snapped Sakura, regretting it as soon as she had said it. The woman was probably not enjoying this as much as Sakura was, at the moment.

"Have a good day, and give the Lady my blessing's." She bowed and exited the room hastily, after giving her message Sakura sighed when she was out of view.

"Goodmoring Hinata. Please... eat something." Said Mechi, welcoming the woken girl.

"No thanks Mechi... I'm not very hungry." Complied Hinata weakly, all that crying had dried out her throat and made her voice hoarse.

Sasuke-kun was just going to have to wait, this was much more important at the moment.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"Why isn't she answering?" He hissed, paceing down the wooden floored hallway of the Main Uchiha house.

"Calm down, wont you. It's not like anything bad is going to happen to her. I'm worried about Sakura-chan to." Confessed Naruto patting his best friend's back.

Although they had problems with each other, fought regularly, and compeated for everything. Naruto and Sasuke have always been best friends, with a... complicated friendship.

Sasuke shrugged Naruto's hand off growling. "Whatever." Naruto stepped back, holding his hands up in the air as defence to the raging Uchiha.

"There's no reason to be a teme... teme." Naurto lumbered down onto a couch, as Sasuke continued to pace as though there was no tomorrow.

Sasuke grunted, stopping in front of the blond to close his eyes and squeaze the bridge of his nose in defeat.

"You need to have a boy's night." Suggested Naruto, Sasuke snapped open his eyes to glare at Naruto.

"No." Sasuke answered, turning away from the blond to continue his paceing.

"Awe, come on teme. A boy's night is all ya need!" Jumping up and grabbing hold of Sasuke's upper arms, Naruto stopped him from his paceing.

"No." Sasuke ripped out of Naruto's hold, and landed on the couch rubbing his temple's... it's been a long day.

"Why~!" Whinned Naruto, slumping over onto the couch as well.

Sasuke was starting to wonder why he was always the one to attract head ache's... like Naruto.

Sasuke sighed. "Because you're idea of a boy's night is Ramen."

".... And?" Questioned Naruto, smiling at the Uchiha widely.

"No." Naruto's smile deflated and he groaned... Sasuke just sighed closing his eyes.

"Okay, okay. It wont be for Ramen. How about something different?" Naruto asked in his loud voice, hopping off from the couch.

"Fine." Sasuke gave up, relaxing back into the seat only to tense up again when Naruto jumped back up on the couch and a cracking sound ripped through the room, but was not heard over the loud blonds yelling.

"Okay good!" Standing on Sasuke's couch, Naruto cheered throwing up his arms above his head to give a thumb up sign.

Falling over the back of the couch, Naruto scrambled as he stumbled his way to the Uchiha's door.

"Hey, where are we going to go?" Peering out from his once closed eyes to see the crazy rushed dobe, Sasuke started to wonder where they were going to end up at.

"Be at the park at seven!" Sasuke frowned when Naruto answered, and dashed out of his house without a look back.

Looking over at the empty couch, Sasuke groaned... his NEW cell phone had been crushed and destroyed by Naruto without even knowing it. It turns out that Naruto must of left it on the couch after he was done entering his number, and playing around with it.

Now thinking about what Naruto had planned for tonight, Sasuke sighed while picking up the pieces of his phone.

It better not be somewhere stupid....

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"Naruto, this better not be something stupid...." Shikamaru sighed, scratching his stomach through the fabric of his green sleaveless shirt.

"Don't worry about it. Teme's almost here, then we can go!" Pushing away from the tree he was leaning on, Shikamaru stretched out his brown jean covered legs. Naruto just kept a look out from Sasuke, his orange skater shoes bluking up his feet, but were the only thing bright compared to the combo of blue and white's of Naruto's shirt. The jeans weren't bad either, just a normal pair of denium jeans with a orange belt.

Shikamaru was slightly glad to give his eyes a rest from Naruto's bright color's. Sasuke was to when he walked up and only noticed Naruto cause of his bright hair, and esence of childness that souronded him.

"TEME!!!" Naruto yelled across the park, all the families were starting to leave since it was getting dark. Some mother's covered their child's ear's as they passed Naruto, other's glared as some children started to chant the word 'teme'.

"Troublesome." Sasuke nodded to Shikamaru, and received a 'Hey' from the pineapple head.

"So where are we going?" Asked Sasuke, getting straight to the point. Naruto was jumping up and down, scaring the people passing by. He took a moment and looked over Shikamaru and Sasuke, both boy's froze and starred at Naruto as the blond looked over their clothes.

Sasuke wore black denium jeans with a white stripped navy blue buttoned shirt, that was unbuttoned to show a black undershirt covering his chest. Sasuke raised an eye brow as Naruto looked them over, Shikamaru did the same.

"Good enough!" Yipped Naruto, clutching onto both of the boy's wrists to drag them forward.

Although Naruto didn't get far untill Shikamaru was able to hit him upside the head, and for Sasuke to punch him in the arm. The two boy's agreed to follow Naruto, instead of having him drag them along.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"What's happening Sakura?" Taking her first bite out of her toast, Hinata placed it back down on her plate. Sakura frowned at this.

"He's not answering...." She answered, glancing down at her empty plate of food that Mechi had brought in.

Hanabi was already sent to bed, since they all had school tomorrow and the younger Hyuuga still had a bit of homework to finish up.

"Try his cell." Hinata said, blushing slightly when Sakura looked over to her.

"I did."

"Why don't you try again?" She asked, distracting Sakura from the fact that Hinata had stopped eating.

Sakura could tell Hinata didn't feel like eating, she was horribly shaken up by the reacent news. Probably thinking about eating would make her sick to her stomach.

"No, that's okay. I'll call him back tomorrow." Sighed Sakura, she had wanted to talk to Sasuke. She knew he would be worried by now, asking why she didn't call him back. Sasuke only got a bit edgy like this, when Sakura was gone away from Sasuke for long periods of time. She remembered this time when Sakoui and her went camping....

"Sakura?"

Zoneing back in Sakura answered. "Yes Hinata."

"Perhap's we should go to bed now, since you start your first day tomorrow and with everthing that has happened...."

Noticing the bags under Hinata's red stained eyes, Sakura agreed.

"Of course Hinata, let's go. It's almost 8:30 anyway." They were both tired, and overwhelmed with everything that had happend in such short notice.

Crawling into the extreamly large bed, Hinata and Sakura instantly fell asleep when their head hit the pillow.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"Fuck no."

"This is definitely troublesome."

"Common you guys, it's only a club!" Naruto smiled wide, forcing the backs of his friends into the club. Sasuke 'Hn'd, while Shikamaru just mubled as they entered the club.

Being underaged wasn't a big problem in Konoha, most of the bar's that served alcohol were garded and had age limit's, so ID was nessasary. Of course getting a fake ID was one of the things the boys could of done... and... that is what they did.

Each boy had their own fake ID, made from the money and sources Sasuke had, given to all three of them when... well... that's made for a different story.

Walking into the club Sasuke already seemed to get annoyed from the flashing lights, Shikamaru sighed excepting his fate, and Naruto just cheered.

"Dobe was this really nessasary?" Groaning when a few girls over at the bar shot him a few looks and giggled, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Ne, Teme. That is exactly why you need a boys night out." Confessed Naruto, already moving in sway to the beat of the pounding music blasting through the room. Sasuke just shook his head, walking away from the pouting blond and towards a booth seat with Shikamaru in tow.

Sitting down, Sasuke and Shikamaru were already being noticed by some of the girls that were sitting around the area. Choosing the ignore their new found attention, both boys ordered from the scandalously clad waitress that came by, she atempted flirting with Sasuke who didn't even bother to acknowledge her. The place was pretty packed. Girls and guys moshing either drunk, or high on music in the center of the room, a band playing up front. Bright walls with splashes of glow in the dark colors, and the blinding lights spread flashing everywhere, along with the thundering beat.

Naruto was off, already dancing in the middle of all the madness, grabbing attention of quite a few people with his moves. Rubbing his face tiredly, Shikamaru leaned back on the red leather booth, getting comfortable with the already blareing heat coming from the dance floor and the mild night air.

Sasuke scoffed when he watched when Naruto was greeted by a rather large drunk man, and have him decline whatever offer this man gave him. Sasuke could only think of a few things....

The drinks came by with a different waitress this time, she placed down the glasses and two copies of a phone number.

"Call me." The waitress winked, and walked away, overly flaunting her body to the crouds of men who were watching her walk from the table.

Sasuke grabbed the green glass of his 'Absinthe'(1) and Shikamaru took the glass of 'Jagertee'(2) from the table, leaving the number's untouched.

"Did you see that girl, she was HOT!" Perged Naruto slidding into the seat beside Shikamaru, and grabbing one of the number's from the table. "You don't mind, do ya?"

The pineapple head shrugged and took a drink, breathing in a deep sigh, Sasuke clicked his tongue not even feeling the buzz of his 'Absinthe'.

"Why aren't you guys out enjoying yourselves?" Cried Naruto, scratching his head as he viewed the two boys who were just lounging on the booth seat starring at Naruto.

Shikamaru turned to the blond and raised an eye brow. "Well Naruto, think of it this way.... Your the only one of us who is single." Taking another swig of his drink, Shikamaru shook his head.

"Dobe." Sasuke simply stated.

Naruto stopped, "Well... what they don't know wont hurt them." That got Naruto a few smacks upside the head from both boys, he winned about how they were no fun and pranced back onto the dance floor.

Finishing off his drink, Sasuke got up from the table.

"Sasuke?" Hummed Shikamaru, looking at the Uchiha questionaly. Sasuke just motioned to his empty glass in his hand, and preceded to the bar.

Sitting down, the Uchiha sighed. This was not helping Sasuke at all, he was only going to end up drunk, and with a pained hangover in the morning. Which was not fun.

"What can I get for you?" Asked the bartender, Sasuke lifted his head up from it's downwards pose to stare into a pair of silver eyes.

"Sasuke?" The man asked, startled.

Noticing the dark brownish black hair from the shean of flashing lights. Sasuke growled, and started to push away from the bar.

"Wait!" Cried Michiko, grasping a hold onto Sasuke's arm before he could leave his chair.

"What do you want." Sasuke pulled his arm out of Michiko's hold, and glared at the guy.

"I want to say I'm sorry." This surprised Sasuke. "For everything with Sakura, I know she's your girlfriend and I was busting in on your territory. I'm sorry." Said with a solem face, Michiko passed Sasuke two glasses filled with a drink.

Sasuke glared at Michiko then at the drinks then back at Michiko... after a moment of glaring at each other, Sasuke pulled the drinks towards him. "I still don't like you." He hissed.

"And I don't like you either, your an asshole." Michiko snapped. Drying out a cleaned glass from the bar, Michiko chuckled. "But I guess you aren't all bad, Sakura did choose you after all."

Sasuke 'Hn'ed' and took a sip from one of the glasses Michiko gave him... coke and rum, probably a Vat 19. Not bad... smooth.

".... So she's in Tokyo for three weeks. How'ya holding up so far?" Chuckled Michiko, Sasuke grunted at Michiko's question. "That bad, hu."

"I'm not going to be friendly with you Michiko." He starred at Sasuke for a moment, slowly a small smile apeared on his face. "What?" Sasuke snapped, still watching Michiko, clearly annoyed.

"That's the most words you've said to me in one sitting." Sasuke groaned, it was probably all the alcohol getting to him.

"Whatever." Sasuke downed the rest of his drink... tonight he wanted to get wasted. "Why are you working here anyway?" Questioned Sasuke, rolling his finger tips over the empty glass in his hand, already starting in on drinking the next one.

"My dad own's this place." Michiko snatched away one of the glasses and re-filled it, setting it in front of Sasuke again.

"Oh." Taking a sip, Sasuke sneazed. Maybe he was getting a little buzzed. He already downed a full glass of Absinthe which was over half percent alcohol, and two Vat 19... one more wont hurt.

".... You know, your a lot calmer when drunk." Michiko sighed while listening to another person's order, he finished and went back to drying the glasses.

"Hn." Sasuke watched the liquid inside the class, he took another sip.

"I guess it's a good time to tell you that I will be... with Sakura for the next 3 weeks." This time instead of swallowing the liquid, it got caught in Sasuke's throat making him choke.

".... What...." He rasped, taking another swig of the drink to flush his throat out.

"Ya, I live in Tokyo with my mom most of the time, and only vist Konoha to see my dad." Michiko placed down the drying cloth, and leaned down on the bar table beside Sasuke.

"So what do you say?" Whispered Michiko, Sasuke was still incontrol enough to remember what he was talking about. Sakura....

Husking back at Michiko, Sasuke's voice got caught in his throat... making it come out quieter than nessasary. "I'm going to fucking kill ya." He mumbled in Michiko's ear, surprising not making the boy jump back. Even a drunk Sasuke, was a dangerous Sasuke.

"Sure you are... goodnight Mr. Uchiha." Michiko Whispered next to Sasuke's ear, the onyx hair teen's head lolled forward suddenly. Catching the boy, Michiko went around the bar and dragged Sasuke into the back room. Closing the door behind him from the bar, and opening another to the back alleyway.

"Michiko, are you sure we should be doing this?" Asked from the dark, the person opened the back doors to a van, Michiko carried Sasuke into the back leaving him there.

"Positive. He should be out for a couple hours." Michiko shut the doors, locking Sasuke in the van as turned to the his accomplice.

"But will it be long enough."

Michiko looked back over to the van. "What I gave him was mighty strong. You have nothing to worry about."

"Good."

**(1) - "Absinthe" - (The Green Fairy) This kind of drink (spirit) was banned in the United States, and is still banned in most places in Europe for being a dangerously addictive psychoastive drug, and haveing 'thujone' in it which has alledged harmful effects. (45-74% ABV)(3)**

**(2) - "Jagertee" – This kind of drink in a mixture of Rum and Black Tea, and it's served warm. Though somtimes this drink is combined with red wine or 'schnapps', since it is often used for mixing. There are many different kinds of names for this drink, this name mean's "hunter tea".**

**(3) - "ABV" – Alcohol by Volume**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Please comment/review!!!_

_I beg of you to!!!_

_If you don't I'll stop writing...._

_So don't stop FIGHTING!!!_

_-Sweetness _

_(A.K.A.) Kaamen!_

_**COMMON PEOPLE!**_

_**"Oh... wow I got a lot of view's just cause I updated... maybe I should do that more often. But really your Reivews make all the difference. So please REVIEW!"**_

_**-Kaamen**_

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

_Special thanks to:_

oCUPIEDOLLo

harunosakura

_for being the first to review!_


	12. The Shock

"Sakura's Guy Burns"

**AN:** **HEY-YO! Guess what! I've got great news! I'm going to** **AE! **_(Anime Evolution)_** Down in Vancouver this year **_(August, 13-15. 2010)_**. My mom got me and my two friends a 4-bedroom dorm at UBC **_(University Of British Columbia)_** where the Convention is held at. We each get our own rooms, it comes with a kitchen, lounge, Internet, a TV, a phone and on-site laundry. YAY! We are also cosplaying. I would LOVE to go as Naruto, but it's over done... and so is Final Fantasy. Everybody's just gotta love Sora! ****So I need suggestions, anybody know a really good anime that would be fun to cosplay as?**

**DISCLAIMER:** We go over this... again, and again. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

**I NEED STUDENTS/GANG MEMBERS/UNIVERSITY KIDS/DOCTORS&NURSES/TEACHERS/AND THE COMMON NOBODY'S xD**

**This is your chance to be in "Sakura's Guy Burns" by Reviewing.**

**All you have to do is send me some of this information.**

**1. Name you would like in the fic, (ex. Reain, or Gaku.)**

**2. Personal features, (ex. Hair and eye color, body height and weight, age.)**

**3. Personality, (ex. Mean & bitchy, loves everything, girl hater, gay.)**

**4. Group or click, (ex. Gangster, teacher, student. )**

**5. Relationship, (ex. Already in a relationship, single.)**

**6. Describe relationship partner or best friend, (ex. Hot, small, mean, band geek... 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5 or ask to be partnered with other fan fiction person who reviewed.) **

**P.S. You do not HAVE to answer all these if you don't want to!**

**And you can add any other information if you want to!**

Chapter 12

"The Shock"

_"So what do you say?" Whispered Michiko, Sasuke was still incontrol enough to remember what he was talking about. Sakura..._

_Husking back at Michiko, Sasuke's voice got caught in his throat... making it come out quieter than nessasary. "I'm going to fucking kill ya." He mumbled in Michiko's ear, surprising not making the boy jump back. Even a drunk Sasuke, was a dangerous Sasuke._

_"Sure you are... goodnight Mr. Uchiha." Michiko Whispered next to Sasuke's ear, the onyx hair teen's head lolled forward suddenly. Catching the boy, Michiko went around the bar and dragged Sasuke into the back room. Closing the door behind him from the bar, and opening another to the back alleyway._

_"Michiko, are you sure we should be doing this?" Asked from the dark, the person opened the back doors to a van, Michiko carried Sasuke into the back leaving him there._

_"Positive. He should be out for a couple hours." Michiko shut the doors, locking Sasuke in the van as turned to the his accomplice._

_"But will it be long enough." _

_Michiko looked back over to the van. "What I gave him was mighty strong. You have nothing to worry about." _

_"Good."_

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"Hey. Where's teme?" Naruto hollered in Shikamaru's ear, scaring the poor boy. The music thumped around, and the base was cranked to full blast making the room shake.

Shikamaru plugged his ear that was slightly damaged and pointed over to the bar, and got in return a blank look from Naruto.

"He went to get a drink from the bar awhile ago..." He said waving away the waitress, as she came by again... for the sixteenth time this night.

"I don't see him?" Ringed Naruto, stretching out his neck to scan the bar.

"He probably left, I know I want to." Shikamaru mumbled the last part to himself, although Naruto was still able to pick it up through the loud music.

Naruto groaned, placing his arm around Shikamaru's shoulder's "I invited you to have fun! You know, get away for a while." Wined Naruto shaking the pineapple head side to side.

"Thanks anyway Naruto, but I think I'll go." Shikamaru shrugged off Naruto's annoying moving arm, and patted the blonds head. "Just leave Sasuke though, he's probably already at home." Naruto pouted.

"Yea... I guess it's time to go anyway." He sighed, following Shikamaru from the club.

"See ya, Naruto." Waved off Shikamaru, walking off in a different direction from where Naruto was heading.

"Bye!" Chided Naruto, waving back at his friend as he trotted off towards his own home.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"Sakura, are you ready?" Hinata opened the bathroom door after knocking, Sakura stood in front of Hinata's mirror. Hinata's high school had a uniform, just like Sakura's school back in Konoha... and she dreaded the idea of it.

A white button down long sleeved and cuffed shirt, also with a short black skirt, Sakura gagged. How she longed for her normal uniform. Or better yet, no uniform at all!

"Ready when you are Hina-chan." Sakura answered following the Hyuuga out of the mansion and into one of the car's waiting out front.

The drive to the new school was nothing more than a drive... except for the fact that Hinata and Sakura both talked non stop, and she explained about the things that attracted Sakura's eye from outside.

Entering the Hibiya High School yard, Sakura gasped. The building was large and red, a red brick wall surrounded the school and had black gates for places to enter. The building it self was amazing, and yet the landscaping was magnificent. Having the door open for them, both the teenagers thanked Hinata's driver and walked towards the school.

"So Hinata, when do I get to meet some of your friends?" Sakura asked, running her fingers through her pink tresses looking around at the other kids passing by.

"W-Well, Sakura... I can see-"

"HINATA!" Looking over, Sakura noticed a brown haired boy with canines sticking out from his big smile that adorned his face, he ran over.

"Good morning Kiba." Greeted Hinata smiling up at the boy, he was not to tall but neither was he short. He had large brown charcoal eyes, they shinned bright when he looked at Hinata.

"Who's this?" Kiba asked from behind his hand that was covering his mouth, pointing in Sakura's direction.

Raising an eyebrow and shaking her head, Sakura sighed.

"Oh, Kiba this is my friend Sakura Hurano. She came all the way from Konoha to visit me." Looking over Sakura, Kiba smiled in approval.

"Hey I'm Kiba Inuzuka." Holding out his hand, Sakura shook it. "So I guess your going to be showing her around?" Hinata nodded. "Have fun with that, I've got to head off to hand in this... well... something. Bye." Kiba raced off without another word, Sakura looked at his retreating back questioningly.

Jabbing Hinata lightly in the ribs. "Does he do that often?" Sakura asked, still starring at the spot where Kiba had disappeared from.

"He doesn't want anybody to know, but he helps out with watering the flowerbed in the mornings." Chided a smiling Hinata, grasping Sakura's wrist to lead her towards the main building.

"Oh, and wasn't Kiba the one who loves dogs. I remember the name." Sakura thought back.

"He still does."

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"I miss forehead!" Whined Ino, clinging onto the arm of Tenten's shirt. Tears streamed down her face, and makeup ran down her cheeks leaving black trails.

Tenten groaned. "Ino..." Growling at the girl only to shake off her clinging arm, Tenten rubbed her now bruised skin. This has been going on since this morning, when she had gone to visit Ino while the girl was working at the Yamanaka's family flower shop. Ino's parents had said, to take Ino somewhere else after cleaning her up cause she was scarring away all the customers.

"Hurry, and get cleaned up." She pushed Ino towards the bathroom, following the blond inside. Grabbing a face cloth and rinsing it with water, Tenten whipped Ino's face clean.

"Why." Questioned Ino, still pouting in the mirror about her drained pale face that she got from crying.

"Someone is coming over." Ino nodded. Draining out that cloth, Tenten repeated and held the face cloth soaked with cold water against Ino's soon to be red puffy eyes.

"Now I can't see." Chanted Ino in her 5 year old stage, Sakura would usually be the one who took care of Ino when she was upset. Tenten had to much of a short temper to last with a crying Ino all day, the least she could do was do what should could to help.

"Yes, yes Ino. I know, I know." Droned Tenten, sighing as she pushed Ino's head back down on the bed, so that she would stop moving her head.

She's seen Sakura do this many times for Ino, usually it was over a boy. But with Ino being with Shikamaru now, she just cries about different stuff... like how she lost a bitch fight for this 'apparently' really cute pair of shoes.

"I'm here." Shikamaru called as he entered Ino's room, Tenten jumped up from the bed throwing her hands in the air.

"THANK THE FUCKING UNICORN!" Tenten cheered, zooming out from the room. Shikamaru looked weirdly at the door for a few minutes before shaking his head, Tenten was a strange one.

Taking a look as the now passed out Ino lying on the bed, Shikamaru chuckled. Her blond hair was loose from her usually high pony tail, and showered around her body. A wet face cloth covered her face, probably to reduce the puffiness from crying.

Sitting down next to the sleeping Ino, Shikamaru smirked... What to do now...

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"He's coming to." Whispered a voice, the pounding in his head had gotten deeper and louder as he tried to drown it out again.

"... Hey... Wake up." Registering the words, and trying to peal open his sore aching lids just to be blinded by a white light that scratched the back of his eyes, Sasuke groaned in pain. This was definitely the worst hang over he's ever had, the pounding has also got louder and sharper with every sound he heard.

"I could rape him for you, that would wake him up." Wrenching open his eyes, Sasuke cleared his dry throat. Slowly sitting up, he felt hands on his back helping him and heard a chuckle come from somewhere in the room. A glass was placed in his hands, he brought it to his lips and sipped at the water at first, it was then finished in mere seconds.

"I guess you wont have to rape him after all Karin."

"Damn it." She cursed, pouting.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"So how was your first class?" Pestered Kiba, he leaned against Hinata's side as he talked to Sakura from across the table.

"Interesting." Mumbled Sakura, scooping in another swirly noodle from her lunch, into her mouth.

During first and second class, nothing much happened academically, even though it was the middle of school year. Her first class was English with Kakashi-sensei, her teacher was weirder than the students. All he did was read porn, everyone knew, but nobody did anything about it. Hinata was in her first class, that was a relief for the pinket when she had to sit somewhere. In the two classes, Sakura had met, and saw some strange and genuinely nice people.

Sakura already knew Kiba, who wasn't in her first class, but was in her Math class during second block. Kiba had also introduced Sakura to one of his friends also in the same class. Although Kiba's friend was strange, he didn't talk much... or at all. His name is… Riiaku, I believe, thought Sakura. Chewing on another noodle, she continued to space out while thinking about her day.

Also there is this weird girl who sat slouched in the corner of the classroom, she had her laptop with her. Bringing her laptop was a smart idea in this case, since she sat alone the whole time. Black hair was cropped at the shoulders, her black onyx eyes scrolled the computer screen the whole time. Her face was similar to porcelain with fair peach skin, and yet her features held no emotion. To Sakura, she reminded her of a guy she needed to call sometime today.

Sakura groaned thinking of this... Sasuke is probably pissed that she didn't call him at all yesterday.

"Um, Hinata. I'm just going to make a call." Gathering her stuff, Sakura left the table after Hinata and Kiba said their goodbyes.

Dilling Sasuke's cell after making it under an empty staircase, Sakura let it ring... furrowing her brow when a voice popped up in the usual. Sorry but I'm not home right now, so please leave a message after the beep. Except for the fact that Sakura had changed the message from his grunting and saying "Go away." to "Hey this is Sasuke Uchiha's cell, and I'm Sasuke-kun's girlfriend Sakura! Leave a message and hopefully he'll get back to you, but I don't make any promises~." Sakura remembered that day, they both were at the park cause it was sunny, and Sakura was all excited since it was nice out and it hadn't been for about two weeks prior.

Calling again, there was no answer. Trying his home phone she got the same result, no answer. Getting frustrated with this, Sakura entered a different number.

"_What."_ Grumbled a person from the other line.

"Wow, is that how you always answer the phone." Chided Sakura, leaning back against the wall.

"_Oh, sorry I though it was Sasuke. Your voices sound so similar, you know, you both have that squeaky little girl voice."_ Jeered Sakoui, Sakura could basically see his smirk through the phone.

"Har, har, your so funny." She quipped, crossing one of her arms.

"_I pride myself on this."_

"Of course you do... So how's my baby?" Sakura asked, looking down at her light pink polished nails.

"_YOU HAVE A BABY!"_ Jumping, Sakura's jaw dropped.

"What?-"

"_WHO'S IS IT!"_ Quizzed Sakoui, his breathing was ravenous and the yelling was already hurting Sakura's ears.

"-Hey-"

"_WHAT! IT'S SASUKE'S? HE'S SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT MOTHER FUCKER, HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO MY LITTLE SAKURA, NO, NO, NO, NO-"_

"But I didn't say who's it was-"

"_YOU ADMIT IT! I'M GOING TO TWIST HIS CHICKEN ASS HAIR INTO HORSE TOENAIL PAINTBRUSHES! THEN I'LL RIP HIS LIMBS OFF AND FEED THEM TO-"_

"-?-"

"_-TO, TO, TO THE STARVING TREE ANTS IN GREENLAND! ITS WARM THERE RIGHT? AND WITH THE BABY I'LL THROW IT INTO A POT OF GARGLING SEAWEED SHRUBS-"_

"-YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY BABY!"

People passing by stopped at Sakura's out burst gawking directly at her, eyes widened she dashed down the hallways until she got outside.

Putting the phone back by her ear, Sakura listened to what Sakoui was still going on about, getting more into the conversation.

"_WITH THE MONEY I MAKE I'LL BUY MYSELF A POPTART! NO WAIT, NOT JUST A POPTART, BUT A BLUEBERRY POPTART NAMED STEVE!"_ A deep intake of breath and a thump come from the other line, Sakura sweat dropped at the thought of naming the poptart.

"Sakoui..." Sakura said calmly, she waited but no other sound was heard from the phone. "I don't have any child, I haven't even done anything, that far... And besides I was asking about-"

"_-OH~YOUR~FUCKING~LORD, I think I just passed out... What were we talking about again... THE ANTICHRIST!"_

"NO! MY CHILD IS NOT THE ANTICHRIST!" Sakura screeched, once again gathering the attention of the students around her. The Antichrist is the child of the Devil, how dare Sakoui say that about Sakura's... wait, what?

"YOU HAVE A CHILD!" Sakura recognized that voice. Shell shocked Sakura turned to see a pale Kiba, and a fainted Hinata who had fell to the ground since Kiba was to frozen to catch her.

"No, no you've got it wrong-"

"-No need to explain Sakura, we understand." Kiba hugged the confused Sakura, snapping out of his shocked state.

"_SAKURA!"_ Sakura's cell screeched, Sakoui wasn't liking being ignored. Pushing off Kiba, he wavered and went to help Hinata come back to consciousness. Sakura pressed the speaker button.

"_FLAP JACKS!"_ Sakura looked at the phone perplexed, that wasn't Sakoui's voice.

"_HOW DID ~YOU~ GET IN?"_ Hollered Sakoui at the other person, Sakura groaned rubbing the bridge of her nose holding the cell farther away from her.

"_WHY ARE WE ~YELLING~!"_ Questioned Naruto.

"_THATS NOT WHAT I ASKED YOU!" _

"_The window."_ Said Naruto.

"_That's just creepy."_

"_Do you have any Ramen?"_

"_..."_

"_Are you talking to Sakura?"_

"_... I'M AN UNCLE! I'M TO YOUNG TO BE AN UNCLE! IS IT A BOY OR A GIRL, I REALLY HOPE IT'S A GIRL, IT CAN BE THE LITTLE SISTER I'VE NEVER HAD!"_ Sakoui started up again.

"HEY!" Barked Sakura, pouting.

"_What does that mean..."_ Still not cluing in, Naruto didn't stay oblivious for that long. _"I'M AN AUNT!"_ Gasped Naruto.

"Sakura, I just had the strangest dream..." Sakura turned her head down to the awakening Hyuuga, now sitting up from resting back in Kiba's arms.

"_YOU NAMED IT NARUTO JUNIOR RIGHT! WE AGREED ON THAT NAME!"_ Yipped Naruto from over the phone.

"What is h-he talking about." Stuttered Hinata.

"_HER CHILD!"_ Growled Sakoui, he was obviously to pissed off right now to think logically.

"C-Child-d!" Fainting again, Hinata slumped in Kiba's arms.

"I DO NOT HAVE A CHILD!" Sakura yelled angerly into the phone, everything was silent as even the people who had stopped to listen in looked scared.

"_Oh, okay."_

"... Okay... okay, is that all your going to say." Huffed Sakura, heat was rising to her head and she was ready to burst with anger.

"_Um... nobody heard that, right?"_ Looking around, practically every face was pressed against the window facing them, people surrounded them in little groups were starring, one person even had popcorn.

"... No..." Calming herself, Sakura stood up straighter looking around nervously.

"_Good, good. So why did you call?"_

Pressing the cell off speaker, Sakura brought the phone back to her ear, turning away from the now leaving audience. Nice way to grab attention on your first day of school Sakura, smooth.

"I wanted to know how Nekui was."

"_Ohhhhhh... THAT baby."_

"_HI SAKURA-CHAN!"_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_What, did we stop yelling?"_

"_Uh, go watch TV..." _

"_OKAY!"_

Sighing, Sakura chuckled at Naruto.

"_Oh, yea. She destroyed the house, burned down the couch by accident, and coughed up my favourite shoe. I manged to get her locked in your room... very difficultly"_ Sakoui hissed the last part.

"Okay."

"_You don't seem very upset?"_

"Well I'm not, I know that she wouldn't destroy my room cause I taught her not to."

"_How?"_

"I used a water sprayer, it's the only thing that can make her stop trashing something... which just so happens to be in my room. Have fun for the next three weeks!" Hanging up, Sakura sighed as a small smile graced her lips. These next few weeks are definitely going to be interesting.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"Suigetsu what are you doing?" Pulling out the battery to Sasuke's cell, he grinned showing his pointy teeth.

"Don't mind me Karin-"

"Well I do mind when your touching MY Sasuke-kun's stuff!" Glaring at the boy, Karin tilted her glasses. Suigetsu raised an eyebrow, slurping some water with a straw from the water bottle in his hands.

"YOUR Sasuke-kun... wow someone thinks highly of themselves." Smirking, Suigetsu turned around to face Karin. Posing himself so his back could rest against the wall, scratching his stomach through the purple wife beater he wore.

"Not at all." Crossing her arms over the sketchy ivory shirt, and legs that hiked up her black mini skirt, Karin looked away from the boys face.

"Surely if you do that to often that huge blistery pimple on the top of your head will pop." Placing his water bottle between his black khaki's, Suigetsu pointed at his head then at Karin's.

"WHAT!" She screeched feeling around her face, not noticing as her glasses fell to the floor.

"Oh, wait that's just your hair. My bad."

"SUIGETSU!" Karin growled, stepping closer to the annoying guy who was calmly sipping at the straw in his water bottle.

Tilting his head to the side and opening his eyes, Suigetsu smirked. "Yes dear."

"I think he's waking up again." Mumbled Juugo, his orange hair that spiked up at the top of his head didn't stand out that much from the other weird hair colors. Karin had picked up her glasses and turned to the now groaning Sasuke, he was put back to sleep after he had punched Suigetsu trying to escape, Karin had enjoy that.

"How are you feeling?" Juugo held the Uchiha by his shoulders so that he wouldn't fall over, slowly black orbs looked around.

Sasuke observed the room, it wasn't much. No furniture, no windows, no color, all they had in the room was one single light that hanged from the ceiling. He was trapped, and he knew that... but just maybe he could get some answers as to what happened.

"Where am I?" Muttered the Uchiha, glaring over at the white haired boy. The only reason why Sasuke had gone to punch him, was because that guy had splashed water all over his face.

"In a box." Cooed the only girl, she starred down at him with hearts in her eyes. Sasuke glared, he hated fangirls... except for Sakura.

"Why the fuck am I in a box?" Sasuke growled, he stood slowly and leaned against a wall.

"Someone didn't get their beauty sleep." The guy chuckled, and the red head send a snarl his way. "What? It's not like he needs it." He probably just said that to calm the girl down, it looked like she was ready to rip his face off. Sasuke would of enjoyed that.

"Hi, I'm Juugo." Turning Sasuke's head, he looked over at the huge guy in the corner. Sasuke nodded.

"Suigetsu." Suigetsu waved, and the red head moved closer to Sasuke almost to the point where she was up against him.

"And you can call me... Karin." She breathed in his ear, Sasuke couldn't back up since he was already against the wall. He just had the same blank face, while glaring.

"But that's your full name-Ow!" Karin had whipped around and hit Suigetsu, knocking his water bottle from his hands.

"That's such a waste." He mumbled, watching the water empty from the bottle.

"It's your own fault." Grumbled Karin, looking back over at Sasuke who was watching them with little interest.

"Okay then, you owe me. Make me a sandwich, bitch." Clipped Suigetsu, Karin's eyes flared.

"FUCK YOU!" She screamed, turning around swiftly and pointing at Suigetsu's face on impulse.

"Sorry, but I wouldn't touch you, even in my sleep." Picking up the bottle, Suigetsu screwed the lid back on which really didn't do much cause it had a hole in it for the straw.

"Well you can just-suck it." Karin hissed, moving closer to the now standing boy. Sasuke rolled his eyes, looking over at Juugo who was ignoring the other people and reading a nature book.

"Sorry again, but I choke on small objects." Taking a seat again, Suigetsu relaxed. Sasuke did the same as he sat down, laying his head against the hard cold wall.

"UGH! Just go drown and DIE!" Karin's high pitched voice echoed throughout the room, Sasuke just wished he had his iPod, or at least some way to drown out the sounds of the shrieking woman.

"If I did that, how could you go on without me." Pleading, Suigetsu turned and looked at Karin's face jutting out his lower lip.

"Perfectly." She grinned, Sasuke read the cover of Juugo's book... something Control the Wilds... or something like that. That was an appropriate book for this group anyway, they needed some taming, they were just like animals.

"Ouch Karin, you hit me right there." Suigetsu yawned, waving around his hand and covering his mouth with the other hand.

"Your heart?" Questioned Karin, backing up and looking strangely at Suigetsu.

"No..." Finishing his yawn, he smirked. "My eyes, I think I'm going to yak from seeing you." Karin's face was priceless, the look of anger on her right then was hilarious.

"You piss me off!" She growled.

"Good, we have a mutual agreement. You piss me off to, like a fly on a toilet seat." A look of disgust crossed Karin's face, and Sasuke fought hard to hide his smirk.

"That's gross." Wined Karin, frowning at Suigetsu still red in the face with anger.

"Your face is gross." He clipped.

"ENOUGH!"

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

Third class Sakura had Gym... one of the most entertaining classes of them all. Not only her teachers were weird, but also her classmates. Sakura swore that the guy's teacher looked exactly like Lee, who was still back home in Konoha, she hadn't cached his name though. Anko was really nice, she was rough around the edges and tough, similar to Sakura's own personality. Sakura now, was just heading off to the last class of the day.

Finding a spot next to the same strange girl from her English class, Sakura pulled out her new books that the office had given her. The class was already starting to fill up, girls sat in groups chatting and boy's did the same usually fooling around, just like normal teenagers. When the bell rang, nobody moved from where their were to go to their seats.

Tapping the girl next to her on the shoulder, Sakura looked down into her draining black eyes. They were more blackish blue navy, but still strangely dark.

"Do you know why the teacher isn't here?" Sakura asked, the girl shrugged her shoulder's typing some more.

"Don't bother your pretty little self with her, she doesn't talk to anybody." The group full of boy's burst out with laughter, the boy who had talked to me was still starring in Sakura's direction, checking her out. Sakura gaged, that had made him smirk while stare at her more intently.

"Total loner." One of the boys commented, he was short, blond, blue eyed, and cute... and it looked wrong for those words to come from his mouth.

"More like a freak." Another hollered, tanned skin, light brown shaggy hair, and green eyes. His smile was huge and also cruel, Sakura grimaced at this and was beginning to get pissed off.

What was with these guys... they were total jerks.

"Come on Kyro, cut it out." Mumbled a cute voice. Sakura turned around to get a better look and was shocked. Blond curls that were slightly darker than Ino's own hair, and gray eyes. Not a dull gray or dark gray for that matter, they were light and shinned like crystals. Her hair was obviously natural, so she could have been foreign, and probably was cause she had a small hint of an accent. She was petite just like Sakura, but yet still slightly smaller. Her features were delicate, and she had all the right curves that showed through her same uniform that everyone else wore. Porcelain skin even fairer than the girls who was seated beside Sakura, but not at all pale. Rose touched her cheeks, and Sakura could tell that she would even look pretty with makeup. She sat in a group of girls also as pretty, but each with their own look.

Popular people... Sakura could tell just by looking at them.

"Now Alice, don't be that way." Teased Kyro, the blond boy had shut up watching Alice and Kyro.

"Go do something useful with your life." She pressed, leaning away and turning back to the girls she was talking to before.

The boy's [oohhh]'d at Alice's insult, Kyro grumbled and slouched down into his seat.

Idiot's, Sakura though watching the blond boy move over to where Alice was, and sitting down next to her. The family resemblance was obvious.

"Now, now, class. Into your seat's." Swiveling around Sakura cleared off her desk, looking around at everyone else as they moved into seats.

When it was silent Sakura looked over at the teacher, and froze... no frick'n way.

A few kids giggled, Sakura hadn't noticed she had said this out loud, and covered her mouth embarrassed.

There stood Tatsuya Mizuno pretending to be the teacher... well that's what Sakura hoped.

_Please comment/review!_

_I beg of you to!_

_If you don't I'll stop writing..._

_So don't stop FIGHTING!_

_-Sweetness _

_(A.K.A.) Kaamen!_

_**COMMON PEOPLE!**_

_**"Hello, once again. Thanks everyone for your Review's, I just love them and they keep me writing. Cookies For All!"**_

_**-Kaamen**_

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

_Special thanks to:_

oCUPIEDOLLo

harunosakura

_for being the first to review!_


	13. This is going to be to easy

"Sakura's Guy Burns"

**AN: YEAH! I've picked what anime I'm going to cosplay! First day will be **_"Code Geass"_**, Marleen (my friend that's joining) is going to be **_"C.C."_** and I'm going to be **_"Kallen"_**. Second day we're cosplaying **_"K-ON!"_** I'm going as **_"Mio" _**and Marleen as **_"Yui"_**. Third day we're cosplaying MY FAVOURITE Anime... besides for Naruto and Toradora... **_"Kaichou wa Maid-sama"_**! I'm going as **_"Misaki"_** and Marleen's going as **_"Usui"_**, and I've already got the fabric needed for the maid uniform ~3~ **

**So I probably will be very busy this summer cause of that, we after all... are going to sew and make each costume... yikes! It's already cost me $44 just for the Maid's fabric... I can see the future... and in that future I'm broke.**

**DISCLAIMER:** If only I could... and yet those monkey's mange to take everything away from me... Damn monkeys.

I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO:

_Kawada01987_

FOR REVIEWING AND SENDING IN

**9 CHARACTERS!**

I am so PROUD!

AND YES,

THAT MEANS I NO LONGER NEED NEW CHARACTERS

But I might in the future

So if I do, you'll know!

**THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE **

**WHO REVIEWED**

**AND SENT IN CHARACTERS!**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**COOKIES FOR ALL!**

Chapter 13

"This is going to be _to_ easy"

_"Now Alice, don't be that way." Teased Kyro, the blond boy had shut up watching Alice and Kyro._

_"Go do something useful with your life." She pressed, leaning away and turning back to the girls she was talking to before._

_The boy's [oohhh]'d at Alice's insult, Kyro grumbled and slouched down into his seat._

_Idiot's, Sakura though watching the blond boy move over to where Alice was, and sitting down next to her. The family resemblance was obvious._

_"Now, now, class. Into your seat's." Swiveling around Sakura cleared off her desk, looking around at everyone else as they moved into seats._

_When it was silent Sakura looked over at the teacher, and froze... no frick'n way._

_A few kids giggled, Sakura hadn't noticed she had said this out loud, and covered her mouth embarrassed._

_There stood Tatsuya Mizuno pretending to be the teacher... well that's what Sakura hoped._

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"Is there a problem Miss. Hurano?"

"U-Um, no Sir." Stuttered Sakura, she was still gawking at the man... was this really the same man she had met in the airport, or was Kami-sama playing tricks on her like that time she thought a trash can was a squirrel.

"Okay, now. Let's get started. I want you guys to pair up into groups of four, pick people that you would work good with. Go." When the last word was said everyone had jumped up from their desk's, gathering into groups obviously made up of friends.

"Miss. Hurano." Called Mr. Mizuno, waving her over to his desk.

"Yes?" Sakura answered walking up to the desk, and straightening her skirt.

"Good to see you again, I hope you had a nice trip." Leaning back in his chair, the suit he had been wearing before was gone, and replaced with a black button down shirt and dress pants. Definitely the same man from before.

Sakura smiled, and nodded placing her hands behind her back. "I did, but I didn't expect to see you so soon?" Chuckling, Mr. Mizuno smiled as well.

"Well yes, it was quite a shock for you wasn't it." Sakura nodded her head in agreement. "Well since your new here, I'll have you just work outside for today."

"Great."

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"Karin, would you please... just shut the fuck up..." Groaned Suigetsu, he was sprawled out on the ground, trying to sleep.

"... But Suigetsu-" Everyone groaned. "-it's been like two weeks already." Suigetsu sighed, Sasuke had been ignoring them the whole time. Only talking to Juugo at times of importance, mainly asking about the book and thats all. This had pissed Karin off, and she tried to get the teens attention. But by doing that, it had pissed off everyone else.

"Karin... it's only been 3 hours. Now shut up." Rolling over, Suigetsu faced the wall. Juugo was already passed out on the opposite side of the room next to Sasuke, who was still awake.

"When are we going to get there-" Sasuke glared over in her direction, but the door to the room opened up interrupted her wining.

The silhouette of a person stood in the doorway, everyone looked over including Juugo who had just woke up.

"We're here."

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

Time went by fast, and the week was already done. In Konoha the kids had a Pro-D day (A day off) that first day, but now that they were starting a new weekend everyone was on edge with Sakura being gone... and now knowing that Sasuke was still missing.

"I don't know Tenten. Maybe I should just come back-"

"_-You are not coming back!"_

"I didn't know you guys missed me so much." Sakura replied Sarcastically, slouching down on Hinata's couch, starring at the blank TV screen.

"_This is your time to get away, I know that Sasuke is missing. And we're doing everything we can to find him, Naruto has just been going crazy these last few days. But you need this Sakura."_

Tenten was right, Sakura did need this. She was overworked and stressed most of the time in Konoha. With her homework, chores, her brother and cat, not to mention her extra classes at the Hospital, last weekend was really the only time she had hung out with everyone since she had got together with Sasuke. Staying at Hyuuga's was helping, and she had missed Hinata fiercely while in Konoha.

"I'm really worried though. Get Naruto to call me, would ya?"

"_Yea, yea. I'll do that for you, just make sure to get some sleep, you sound exhausted."_

"Bye."

"_Talk to you later."_

Groaning, Sakura fell sideways onto Hinata's couch curling into a ball. Sakura really wasn't getting much sleep since she heard about Sasuke, everybody was worried.

"Some sleep would do me good..." Mumbled Sakura, slowly drifting off to sleep instantly.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"She's not answering!" With a frustrated growl, the boy smacked his face onto the kitchen table.

"Naruto calm down, maybe Sakura is busy at the moment." Cooed Tenten, Neji was sitting in the living room watching the TV while Tenten was with Naruto. The boy has been depressed as of lately, and did seem to have the same attitude as before.

"Whatever..." Pulling his arms around his head, he buried himself in them and breathed slowly. Tenten sighed, ruffling Naruto's spiked hair making her way into the living room.

Sakura is gone to Tokyo... and worst of all Sasuke is missing, no matter how much they fought Naruto still missed the asshole. Naruto wished he was with Sakura right now, she always knew how to cheer him up. Sasuke probably wanted to be with her to... maybe that's were he went. Maybe he's going to see Sakura? Naruto sprang up from the table gripping the phone from the counter... he then realized that he didn't have the number of the household. Sakura wasn't answering her cell, but she was staying at someones house, so Naruto could just call the house phone.

"NEJI!" Running out into his living room, Naruto stopped in front of the Hyuuga.

"Hn." Moving his head to the side to get a better view of the TV, Neji ignored Naruto.

"NEJI! Neji, Neji, Neji, Ne-chan, Ne-chan, Ne-pyon, Ne-pyon, Ji-baka, Ji-baka-"

"-WHAT!" Neji's eye twitched, and Tenten was red in the face from laughing. Not many people lived after calling him Neji-chan, after all his anger problems were only marked second compared to his violence.

"What's the house number of the place Sakura if staying at?" Yipped Naruto, Tenten smiled and Neji raised an eye brow.

"Naruto, I'm not going to give you the number of the main Hyuuga branch just so that you can be declared a menace to society." Sighed Neji, Naruto pouted and shoved the phone in the Hyuuga's face.

"NO! Maybe Sasuke went to go see Sakura! Let me talk to her!" Pleaded Naruto, giving up Neji took the phone from Naruto, dialing the number and waiting for the answer.

"_Good Afternoon, this is the Hyuga Hiashi household."_

"This is Neji Hyuga, is the guest Sakura Haruno available?"

"_Yes she is, one moment Neji-sama."_

Sighing Neji handed the phone over to Naruto, Pulling Tenten from the house as Naruto cheered running into the kitchen.

"_Hello?"_

"Sakura!" Hollered Naruto into the phone, a smile was pressed into his face.

"_O-Oh, I'm sorry Sakura-san is asleep right now... this doesn't sound like Neji-san." _Naruto's smile fell.

"It's not, I'm one of Sakura's friends." Naruto answered, the voice on the other line was small but cute, grinning Naruto sat down.

"_So am I."_

"What's your name?" Daringly he asked, Naruto scratched the back of his neck listening carefully to the phone.

"_Hinata."_

"I'm Naruto... you have a pretty name."

"_T-Thank you... I like y-yours to."_ Leaning back, Naruto let a small smile slip onto his lips.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"Are you sure this is the right girl." A man whacked him in the back of his head, the picture fell to the table from his grasp.

"Don't ask stupid questions. Of course it is." Picking up the picture from the table, a young girl smiled back at him.

"Pretty little thing, ain't she." Smirking, he imagined her screaming his name while she laid underneath.

"Huh" The other man chuckled gruffly, taking a swig from his whiskey glass and clinking it back on the table roughly. "... Not for long." He said grinning.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"Sakura, there is a man and a woman out front trying to get in." Perplexed, Sakura clicked off the TV and stood. "They said they know you."

"Well let's see who it is then." Bubbled Sakura, Hinata presently was taking piano lessons in a different room, and Hanabi had a sleepover at one of her friends. Sakura was alone, and bored to death the whole day.

Following Mechi, she led her to the intercom at the front of the house.

"Push the middle button to talk, and the first one to send them away and the last to let them in. Good luck." The Nurse smiled, leaving Sakura alone.

Before pressing the middle button Sakura cleared her throat.

"Hello? This is Sakura-"

"-Hey sugar butt." Instantly Sakura pressed the last button. How Sakoui got here nobody knows, but who was with him was more of a mystery to Sakura.

She opened the front door and could see Sakoui walking next to clearly beautiful woman, Sakura gawked. Maybe she was seeing things, she was obviously imaging the intertwined hands between the two. Stepping outside and shutting the door Sakura walked closer, she could make out their features now. Sakoui had his ordinary red bed head hair, but was wearing his nice clothes for some reason. The girl next to him was clearly astonishing, she wore a light purple and sky blue dress that complemented her already noticeable curves. Her silver hair had black streaks designed in it was let down waving around her body as she walked, her eyes looked as dark as coal but held no anger. They were a pure black and glistened in the sun's rays, she had long legs that were visible, and yet she was probably no taller than Sakura.

The first thing they did when Sakoui reached Sakura, was glomp her in a giant hug.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, Sakoui let go of her to mess up her pink locks, she fought against his hand.

"Wow, is that how you always greet people." Teased Sakoui, quoting Sakura from before.

"That's old. What about Nekui?" Sakura questioned, placing her hands on her hips.

"I got Ino to take her, for some reason she actually likes that beast." Grumbled Sakoui, this made Sakura smile. Noticing the girl again Sakura turned to her, smiling.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you I'm Sakura, this idiot's sister." Holding out her hand, the other girl shook hands and smiled back, giggling at Sakoui as he glared at Sakura.

"_Little_ sister."

"Whatever makes you happy." Still smiling, Sakura dropped the girls hand. Sakoui grumbled.

"This is my girlfriend, Ayame Sakurakoji. Ayame this is sugar butt." Sakura stomped on Sakoui's foot, her smile twitched at the mention of his nickname for her. Sakoui's strained face was noticeable as he grinned back at Ayame, sending a glare over to his sister.

"Well I can see you two get along wonderfully, it's nice to finally to meet you Sakura. Sakoui has told me a lot about you." Sakura glanced at Sakoui raising her eyebrows.

"Really... well I couldn't believe Sakoui when he said he was able to find such a nice woman such as yourself, I was beginning to think he was gay." Growling at his sister, Sakura hastily welcomed them inside when she remembered that they were still standing in the driveway.

Sakura had never heard of Ayame, and she suspected that she just saved her brother's tail by not mentioning that bit of information. Leading them inside, Sakura wasn't exactly sure of where to take them as she walked into a small living area.

"So, why exactly are you here Sakoui?" Sitting down, Sakura watched the other two do the same.

"Sakura..." Started Sakoui, starring sternly at his sister. The atmosphere had changed, and Sakura wiggled nervously in her seat. "Have you ever heard of the 'Shouten' gang?"

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

Anticipating slow, he made his way through the hallways, following Juugo with Karin and Suigetsu behind. Where the hell was he going, and why was it getting darker the more he walked. He could no longer tell if he was moving straight, down, or even above the surface. All he saw was dark, reminding Sasuke of when all he felt was darkness.

"Stop." Sasuke and everyone else around him halted, the creaking sound of a metal sliding surrounded the hall. Light flashed through a crack and then swallowed the darkness up, leaving only a blinding light. "Go." He stepped forward relentlessly when foot steps sounded, blinking his eyes to adjust to the searing white.

"Sasuke Uchiha." A gruff voice chuckled calling from all around him, he felt dizzy but did not let his uneasiness show.

"Take them." Another voice called, it echoed off the walls making it hard to place where it had started.

Fuzzy lines and shadows were clearing up, the blurriness in eyes were dulling to a throbbing ache. This was no act, Sasuke hesitated in his thinking. Thought swirling and mind distorted, what could he do now, he had to think of something.

No other words were heard, and only the sound was the one of rubber soles hitting the floor. Rough hands grabbed at his arms, holding tight as he was pulled. Willing his feet to respond, Sasuke stumbled forwards tugged harshly by the hands griping his arms painfully. His eyes just started to adjust as he was plunged back into the harsh black, light trailing in from behind. More walking, stumbles, and heavy breathing was his own, grunts came from the man leading him. Sweat coated the man's skin, Sasuke could feel it soaking through his already damp shirt. The heat was just to be noticed, it was unbearable and clung to the air, thickening the heavy puffs for air. Suddenly jerked to the side, Sasuke was thrown to the side ready for the impact of the wall to smack up against his body.

All there was left was space, and Sasuke steadied himself until he could fall to the ground. Light fluttered in through a small windowed tiled with metal bars, a door slammed. Steadying his footing, hands stretched out to feel a wall as he slid down it, once again Sasuke was trapped.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"Good morning." Chirped Hanabi, she had returned from her sleepover yesterday, this was the first non-school day they all had together.

"Morning Hanabi." Replied Sakura, Hinata greeted her sister as well as they made their way back to her room.

Sakoui had left after visiting with his girlfriend, he said they were staying in a hotel not to far away. This unnerved Sakura, after having a talk with both Ayame and Sakoui, Sakura had been on her toes. A discussion about gangs wasn't one of Sakura's suspected conversations for Sakoui to bring up. She kept this silent from Hinata though, no need to worry the poor girl.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Hummed Hinata, placing a hand on the girls shoulder.

"I'm fine Hinata, I'm just on edge with Sasuke being missing and all." Sakura's voice quieted, looking down at her orange Charmander Pokemon slippers. Hinata had a pair of blue Squirtle ones that Sakura had bought for the Hyuga a while back.

"Do you want to go venture through town today?" Changing the topic, Hinata gave a small smile when Sakura's reaction was to glomp the girl and jump up and down.

"Oh, do I ever!" Cheered Sakura, racing to the room to get dressed from her pajama's. She needed a distraction, white hairs were probably already to pop out from her pink tresses from worrying so much about Sasuke.

The two were already out, wondering the streets and traveling from shop to shop, both girls were ready to find a place to rest at.

"There's this c-cute little cupcake cafe down the way." Hinata suggested, wearing a light see through blue top that flared from the tied bow at the back that sat under the Hyuga's bust. Small flaring sleeves at the top of her shoulders, a low neck line, and a white under shirt obstructed the view of her skin through the see through fabric. A pair of blue khakis that had a tie at the bottom of both legs, and blue and white polka dotted flats adorned her feet, blueish black hair was let down. Sakura had on a sky blue top that was striped with black and had a thick blue band at both the top V neck line, both sleeves, and waist. She wore a white ruffled skirt with a gold chained necklace with a small wooden heart at the end hanged from her neck. She had slipped on a pair of black ballet flats as well, and had her hair tied up in a messy yet stylish bun.

"Let's go." Drawled Sakura, her energy needed to be replenished. By the sight of all the cakes and sweet smelling sugars, Sakura's eyes brightened.

The bell jingled as they opened the door to the shop, Sakura went straight for the display box filled with sweets. Hinata followed, standing next to the pinket.

"What ones do you want?" Asked a voice rudely, both girls looked up to the sight of short shaggy blond hair and blue eyes. The boy had on an apron that the workers wore, he stood behind the display counter looking over at them.

"Um..." Sakura scanned the shelves again, ignoring his blank look. "One minute." The boy grumbled, crossing his arms, and starring down at the two girls.

Picking out little plate sized 'Cherry Blossom Cake' (AN: Link at the bottom!), Hinata picked a simple pink Mochi cake. Sakura looked up again, studying the boy's features.

"Are you in Tats-I mean Mr. Mizuno's class by any chance?" Sakura asked, the boy's emotion did not change although a small grin pulled at his lips.

"Maybe." Placing their orders, Sakura spotted his name tag.

'Alec Cooper', his accent was still prominent so he was most likely not Japanese, the American shape to his eyes were a dead give away.

Both cakes were placed on a counter, Hinata payed. Just as the girls were going to walk away to find a seat, Alec called out to them.

"Hey new girl." Sakura stopped and looked back.

"I have a name." She clipped and glared, Alec looked back blankly.

"You left your fork." Sakura's glare vanished as she hopped back and grabbed her fork avoiding his pinning gaze. Turning back around to head to the booth Hinata had picked, Sakura could hear a faint chuckle coming from the boy.

"Do you know him?" Hinata asked when Sakura sat down, poking at the light pink Mochi.

"Um, not really. He was just in one of my classes, I still haven't learn everyone's names yet since I'm new." Confessed Sakura, scooping in a piece of the sweet cake, sighing.

"I couldn't help but overhear, but did you say you were new?" Jumping, Sakura tuned her head to come face to face with a girl. "I'm Alice Cooper." Greeted the girl, Sakura smiled back.

"Sakura Haruno."

Her face was even more beautiful up close, Sakura had remembered Alice since she was so stunning. Now that she thought about, so was Alec.

"Want to join us?" Asked Sakura, sliding over on the seat when Alice nodded her head.

"This is Hinata Hyuga." Introduced Sakura, Hinata smiled over at the girl shyly, Alice waved.

"So how was your first week?" Alice asked, munching on her own small cake that looked like a bumble bee.

"It was... fine." Twisting a strand of loose hair around her finger, Sakura shrugged.

"That boring, hu." Nodded nervously, Sakura tugged on the piece of hair. "Don't worry about it, something is bound to happen."

"Oh, I'm good without all the drama." Shivered Sakura, taking a bite from her cake she hummed at the sweet sugary goodness.

"Our school is one of the best for drama, Hinata don't you agree?" Hinata smiled shyly at the blond, Alice tapped her head twisting a curl with her index finger. "So many things has already happened." She trailed off, looking around the cafe.

"Like what?" Inquired Sakura, taking another bite and dropping her hand to the table.

"Well, there's said to be a gang at our school." Sakura choked on some of the cake she was chewing, looking hesitantly at Alice.

"What." The pinket squeaked high pitched, Hinata touched Sakura's arm in worry as Alice slammed her hand on the girls back.

The slam on her back gave out one last cough before Sakura's red face cooled off, she swallowed clearing her throat.

"Thanks." She croaked, her throat was still dry as she took a sip of water from the glass in front of her. Both girls nodded.

"You're welcome." Sakura looked up startled, glimpsing back at blue eyes, Alec starred.

Looking away Sakura grumbled setting the cup down, crossing her arms. Sighing when she looked up Sakura scooted closer to Hinata, and Alice moved closer so that Alec could sit in the booth. Catching the view of both kids, Sakura took a double take.

"Wow, you guys look a lot alike." Still analyzing both characters Sakura snapped out of it when Alec waved his hand in front of Sakura's face.

"Makes sense since we're twins." Alec commented solemnly, leaning back into the seat watching the girls reaction.

"Sakura, Hinata, this is my twin brother Alec. Alec this is Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga." Hinata waved shyly, Sakura nodded while Alec just snorted.

"What's that suppose to mean." A hint of malice hidden in Sakura's words, Alice laughed nervously waving off Alec's behavior.

"Your name suit's you." Chuckled Alec, hand flattened against her forehead Alice shook her head.

"Not like I haven't heard that before." Stressing 'that', the pinket pushed back a loose strand of hair.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"Hinata-sama, are you ready?" Asked one of the servants, Sakura nodded to them and stepped through with the shy girl following in behind.

"Hiashi-dono is waiting." The servant retreated, leaving Hinata and Sakura alone in the hallway.

"You'll be fine Hina-chan, I'll be in your room. Okay?" A simple small nod and Sakura grabbed the girl in a hug, running her hand along the girls long hair. "It's all going to be okay."

"T-Thank you, Sakura-san." Breathing in a shaken gasp, Sakura rubbed circles on Hinata's back calming the girl.

"Good luck." She whispered, watching the back of the shy Hyuga. Frowning, Sakura flopped down on Hinata's large bed. Only to stand up, and walk across the room then back again. Chewing on her lip, Sakura turned on the TV, fighting with her shirt Sakura hopped up again.

"Ugh." She groaned, rubbing at her eyes.

Last night after the girls had left the little cafe... that was surprisingly owned by the Cooper family. Alice's and Alec's mom invested in the little cake shop because of the woman's love for cute things, what's cuter than a cake shop? Both twins worked there helping out their mom, and their father was currently visiting America where he was setting up a new business. That was the just Sakura had learned about her new friends, Hinata also found a friend in Alice as well. After leaving and entered the Hyuga estate, Hiashi had announced during dinner that Hinata's new finance had arrived in Tokyo and wanted to meet her.

So this is where they sat, Hinata was downstairs talking to her new finance she just met and Sakura was nervous as hell.

"Why is it taking so long?" Glaring over at the door, as though demanding for it to open with a smiling Hinata.

Tossing herself lifelessly on top of the bed, Sakura snuggled resting her head in the mountain of pillows.

"Hello?" Startling the almost asleep girl, Sakura jolted up starring over at the young man standing at the now open door. "Ah, I have to apologize. I'm afraid I don't know my way around this estate, I'm sorry Miss."

"Wait!" Stopping herself short, the guy watched Sakura questionably. "What are you looking for?"

"The bathroom." He confessed sheepishly, chuckling at his own predicament.

"Oh, of course. I'll show you." Offered Sakura, walking up to the man and stopping when he pulled out his hand.

"My name is Takeshi Reain." Sakura grasped his hand, which was an uncomfortable feeling for her.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, it's nice to meet you." Letting her hand drop, Sakura moved out from the room slipping out with Reain following behind her. "Follow me, please." Running her fingers through her hair straightening the parts sticking up, Sakura walked to the bathroom only down the opposite hallway and a few doors over.

"Thank you, and could you later tell Hinata to be ready by eleven tomorrow." This caught Sakura's attention, Reain could only give a small grin.

"Okay...?" Passing Reain a quizzical look, he gave a larger now amused smiled.

"I'm taking her to help sort out the wedding preparations." Replied Reain, thinking this through in her head Sakura's face showed nothing less than shock.

"You're Hinata's finance?" Still gawking at the man from the sudden news, Reain lifted her jaw up.

"Are you trying to catch flies? And yes, I am Hinata's finance." Blushing in embarrassment, Sakura covered her mouth.

"Flies aren't my favourite, I prefer chicken." Joshed Sakura removing her hand, Reain nodded going along with the act.

"Well a chicken is always good once in a while, but the flies will get lonely. Dontcha think?" Offering his suggestion, Reain awaited Sakura's response.

"If they didn't want to be caught, do you really think they'll miss me?" Crossing her arms and shifting her weight, Sakura glanced into his eyes while he starred intensely back.

"Only if your gone for to long, Miss. Sakura."

A fierce warmth wrapped it's self around Sakura's cheeks, and the pinket could tell that she turned a bright red to confirm the heat on her face.

"I think I'll be going now, you have a good night Miss. Sakura." Smiling a bright smile of full white teeth, Sakura nodded and Reain entered the bathroom leaving Sakura standing outside the door.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

Purplish walls, porcelain furnishing and a large mirror. The man grasped the counter top, leaning over the basin after splashing his face with the tap's water. Smirking smugly back at his reflection, his dark black hair covered his demonic eyes while they glinted a dark brown.

"This is going to be _to_ easy." He chuckled.

-Sakura's Cake

(http:) (/) (mrsneedham) dot (files) dot (wordpress) (.com/2008/03/) (cake) dot (jpg)

-Hinata's Cake

(http:) (/) (www.) (tokyo-top-guide) (.com/images/Japanese) (Desserts) (4) dot (jpg)

**Just remove the spaces and brackets!**

_Please comment/review!_

_I beg of you to!_

_If you don't I'll stop writing..._

_So don't stop FIGHTING!_

_-Sweetness _

_(A.K.A.) Kaamen!_

_**COMMON PEOPLE!**_

_**"Hola~ Ciao~ Konbanwa~ Hello! So how are you guys? Are you enjoying how the story is turning out? Do you like it so far?"**_

_**-Kaamen**_

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

_Special thanks to:_

oCUPIEDOLLo

harunosakura

_for being the first to review!_


	14. Jail Break

"Sakura's Guy Burns"

**AN: OMG, the Anime Evolution was amazing! I'm now going EVERY YEAR! I have some videos that I'm putting up of it on my Youtube channel, **_IWalkOnAirPro_** check it out! Thanks so much for sticking with this story everyone! And I love Reviews, it helps me write faster! PLUS I stayed up till 2:00 in the morning just to finish this! SO REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly... this is Canada... and I am under aged... so no, I cannot own Naruto. *cries*

Chapter 14

"Jail Break"

"_Flies aren't my favourite, I prefer chicken." Joshed Sakura removing her hand, Reain nodded going along with the act._

"_Well a chicken is always good once in a while, but the flies will get lonely. Dontcha think?" Offering his suggestion, Reain awaited Sakura's response._

"_If they didn't want to be caught, do you really think they'll miss me?" Crossing her arms and shifting her weight, Sakura glanced into his eyes while he starred intensely back._

"_Only if your gone for to long, Miss. Sakura."_

_A fierce warmth wrapped it's self around Sakura's cheeks, and the pinket could tell that she turned a bright red to confirm the heat on her face._

"_I think I'll be going now, you have a good night Miss. Sakura." Smiling a bright smile of full white teeth, Sakura nodded and Reain entered the bathroom leaving Sakura standing outside the door._

_*~*~xXxXx~*~*_

_Purplish walls, porcelain furnishing and a large mirror. The man grasped the counter top, leaning over the basin after splashing his face with the tap's water. Smirking smugly back at his reflection, his dark black hair covered his demonic eyes while they glinted a dark brown._

"_This is going to be to easy." He chuckled. _

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"Don't be so high and mighty, who made you boss anyway?" Crossing her arms and jutting out her hip, Karin glared a scowl plastered on her scrunched face.

"We all agreed on it Karin." Drawled Suigetsu monotoned, taking a sip from his water bottle and leaning back against the wall.

"I take my vote back then!" Screeched Karin stomping her foot, Suigetsu groaned while Juugo turned a page in his book ignoring the two.

"Then who do you think should be the leader then!" Growled Suigetsu, whipping his head over and finally looking over at the annoying red head.

"My precious Sasuke-kun should be! He's a born leader!" She stated.

"You've only known him for three hours!" Outraged, Suigetsu uncrossed his leg getting ready to kick that ugly face in.

Bending forwards, she yelled "Yeah, and I was able to notice it in that amount of time! Shows what you know!" Clutching her fists and locking her jaw, Suigetsu rolled his eyes at Karin.

Suigetsu sighed, looking away. "Juugo can you open the door?"

"HEY! Don't ignore me!"

Flashing his eyes back over and glaring. "Shut up loud mouth!" Karin glared back

"SLIMY FISH!" Turning back to Karin's finger pointing at his head, Suigetsu hissed.

"BITCH!" He yelled back, taking a heated breath afterwards.

"... You say I'm a bitch like it's a bad thing?" Karin smirked back at the boiling Suigetsu.

Breathing again, Suigetsu attempted at calming down talking exasperated as he rubbed his face. "Someone kill her, right now. Just do it somebody. Oh fuck this, I'll do it myself!" Yelling the last part he stalked towards the red head that was laughing nervously.

"Stay back!" Defending herself, Karin held out a hand scrunching her fingers wanting to punch something from his threat.

"Or what, you'll shred me with your devil claws?" Taunted Suigetsu, getting closer to the once again angered Karin.

"AH!" Pouncing and aiming for the face, Suigetsu steadied himself pushing against her forehead with one palm as the other hand grabbed at her hair. Kicking his shin and yanking forward his head by the hair, Suigetsu tried to block against her leg with his one of his own.

"It's open." Both stopped their attacks, Juugo watched the two while leaning against the frame of the cell door.

"Bitch first." Offered Suigetsu, signaling towards the door. Still holding onto his water bottle, and dropping her hair from his grasp as she did the same.

Karin snorted, waltzing out of the room head held high, with the two boys following in behind.

Suigetsu looked over at Juugo, raising an eye brow. "Karin, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to rescue Sasuke-kun." Karin stated proudly, ignoring the chuckle from Suigetsu.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"Really! When did she go?" Slurping down his favourite Pork Ramen, Naruto nibbled on the end of his chop stick awaiting another bowl.

"Oh, well I'd have to say sometime around two days ago. Long travel for such a thing though." Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku sighed, passing the young boy another bowl and scratching at the side of his head subconsciously.

"It's probably been lonely here without her." Slightly concerned, Naruto frowned staring concentrated at the Udon noodles sitting in the authentic Ramen bowl.

"There are times, but she's a big girl now." Looking up into his black eyes, a grin slowly made its way onto the blond's face. "I want her to take those opportunities." Teuchi smiled widely at Naruto, who returned the smile just as bright.

Teuchi patted his belly that was covered with a soup stained apron, gray hair supported a white hat. Wrinkles creased his face as crow's feet signaled his aging; Naruto admired the man.

"Well I don't see why-Ah-h! Oi, Shikamaru! Over HERE!" Noticing the lazy Nara man, Naruto patted the counter smiling at his friend.

"Yo." Shikamaru waved two fingers slowly, taking a seat next to the hyper active blond and unfolding his hands from his school uniform pockets.

"Anou, anou Shikamaru." Lifting a brown brow, the Nara leaned against his hand while his elbow rested on the counter, watching Naruto questioningly. "Have you heard anything about Sasuke?" Naruto's smile faltered when the pineapple head looked down at the counter, ignoring Naruto's dimming baby blue eyes. "... I see."

"Anything for you?" Teuchi asked Shikamaru over the counter, giving a quick glance at Naruto's still full bowl, his brow creasing worriedly.

"I'm fine old man." Grumbled Shikamaru, Teuchi belted out an old laugh rising a smile to the two boy's faces.

"I might be old, but your still very young." Shikamaru quirked a smile. "Why don't you try cheering up a little bit, you kids haven't seen the things that should make you frown yet." Teuchi placed down a bowl in front of Shikamaru, making the boy grin as he snapped apart a pair of chopsticks. "It's on the house."

"Thanks."

"So Naruto, what's up with Sasuke now a days? I haven't seen him around with pinkie as of lately." Naruto stopped short of gulping down some noddles, and instead went for playing with a white and pink pointy fish cake in the dish.

"Sakura has gone to visit a friend in Tokyo, and, Sasuke... he's... he disappeared." A grim shadow washed over Naruto's face, and jumped suddenly when a hand landed on his head.

"He'll be fine, Sasuke's a strong boy." Iruka sighed from behind Naruto, running his hand through Naruto's blond spikes trying to comfort the boy.

"IRUKA!" Joyfully, Naruto leaned his head back smiling at the man. Iruka smiled back, removing his hand and sitting on the other side of Naruto.

"Good morning Teuchi, Shikamaru." Both nodded back at the brunette. "Naruto." Naruto frantically nodded his head while smiling.

"Morning!" He bubbled, Iruka chuckled ordering his own bowl of Ramen.

"Staying out of trouble, Naruto..." Tilting his head the blond pointed to his uniform, Iruka nodded.

"Don't worry about that Iruka, the school is starting an off campus lunch hour. Sasuke would of loved that, he would finally be able to get away from his fan girls..." His smile dying, Naruto sucked on his chop sticks before whipping them out from his mouth, and repeating the action.

Iruka glanced at Shikamaru, the boy sounded his response. "Ah."

"Oh, I did call them though!" Chirped Naruto, scratching the back of his head.

Shikamaru dropped his chop sticks accidentally, picking them up quickly. "Who?" Naruto hadn't noticed the Nara's nervous frown.

"Sakura!... But she was asleep when I called, so I got to talk to this girl named Hinata. She was really nice, and had a quiet voice." Naruto pondered, slurping down his noodles at his normal speed now.

"... You don't mean Hinata, Hyuga Hinata? The heiress to the Hyuga clan." Spoke Shikamaru, this caught Iruka and Teuchi's attention.

"Yep, yep!"

"Oh Kami." Groaned Shikamaru, pinching the bridge of his nose. The other two men sighed.

"We talked all night, and by that time Sakura was still not awake, so I told Hinata I'd call back... But I forgot to ask the number from Neji..." Sighing and finishing off his fifth bowl of the morning, Naruto clunked the bowl down on the counter. "And all I have to do is find Neji now."

Teuchi placed down another bowl as Naruto started at it, messily slurping the chashuu ramen (Chashuu is roasted pork fillet).

"Neji and Tenten left for Tokyo last night, I ran into them when I was walking back from Ino's." There was silence, except for the sounds of Naruto choking on his Ramen. Looking up Naruto starred at the boy, squinting his eyes.

"That's it!" Hopping off his seat, everyone was startled as Naruto's voice boomed inside the small shack. "I'm going to Tokyo! And nothing you say can stop me!" Walking off, head held high, Shikamaru chuckled.

"Are you going to finish your Ramen? If not, can I-" Hollered Iruka, interrupted by Naruto's dash back to the shack and his wailing cry.

"-Noooooooo!"

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"_So, why exactly are you here Sakoui?" Sitting down, Sakura watched the other two do the same._

"_Sakura..." Started Sakoui, starring sternly at his sister. The atmosphere had changed, and Sakura wiggled nervously in her seat. "Have you ever heard of the 'Shouten' gang?"_

_**(Flashback: Shouten Gang)**_

"_Um, no." Sakura sweat dropped, didn't Shouten mean 'death'. What an appropriate name... or did he mean 'Fujishiro Shouten'... but why would he talk about a fruit and vegetable delivery service. Or maybe YOSHIDA Shouten, that online Super Store? Or maybe he's talking about a yojijukugo, the words you put together with the letter's from the alphabet that have different meanings? Snapping out of her thoughts, Sakura starred back at her older brother._

"_Well, the Shouten gang is said to be a very dangerous group made up of delinquents from the area." Sakura nodded, Sakoui's face was firm as the corners of Sakura's lips threatened to bend down._

"_You mean just in Chiyoda?" She asked, Sakoui grimaced. Straighting out her dress while she sat, fidgeting, Ayame listened carefully._

"_No, not just Chiyoda. But also from Setagaya, Minato and all the way to Shinjuku. But the group originated from 'The Kingdom of Shouten' in the East Pacific, which is surprising since Shouten's crime in youth is totally unknown thanks to the all-pervasive police force there" The atmosphere was slowly bending towards a heavier feel, leaving everybody unconformable._

"_Okay... is it just those places then? Well that's just great." Implying sarcastically, Sakura rolled her green eyes. _

_Sakoui sighed. "... No. They come from all over Tokyo." He gritted, rubbing his eyes tiredly._

"_So, what's the big deal about a city gang. Nothing new there." Feeling the cold sweat at the base of her neck, Sakura rubbed the sweat away scratching the other hand up and down her leg nervously._

"_Sakura, I'm being serious." That shut her up before she could gasp an ignorant response, still feeling unnerved. "Right now they are at large in the Red Light District in Minato."_

"_Once again, I don't see why this involves... us. What did you do this time?" Sakura lifted her brows, glaring over at the red head._

"_That's not important right now, but what is, is making sure you're safe." Poised Sakoui, holding out his hand in a calming matter._

"_Wait, what? Are we being targeted?" Sakura freaked, jumping up from her seat tussling her pink locks in between her finger as she scrunched up her already bed head._

"_Stop interrupting!" Sakura flinched back at Sakoui's outburst, sitting back down. "Like I was saying-" _

"_-Sakoui. Let me do the rest." Patting his hand Ayame smiled worriedly, Sakoui took a breath running his free hand over his face. "Well you see Sakura, most city kids either have... how do I put it. Um, poor connections, or really good ones." Sakura nodded over at the girl, understandingly. "The Shouten gang is filled with people who have really high connections with the people in power, or they already have power themselves. Thus making it very dangerous to even get near, since they pull the strings throughout the most controlling companies in Tokyo. Gathering lots of information faster and easier, with even more support, away from unwanted... eyes."_

"_What kind of thing did Sakoui do?" Sakura glared over at her brother, turning on the hyperventilation suddenly as she fanned herself with her hands, fighting for air._

"_Um..." Drawled Sakoui looking over at Ayame as she looked back at him, both turning to watch the hysterical pinket._

"_Anyways how do you know all these things, and why are you telling me!"_

_**(Flashback END)**_

Groaning and slamming her forehead down on the desk, Sakura grumbled under her breath. Sakoui had just got them into a hole lot of trouble that they really didn't need... Not noticing the fact that she had just caught the undivided attention of the entire class.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"Sasuke-kun? Where are you?-Oh god damn, slut, hooker-" Karin stumbled, creating a rather loud clatter rang throughout the dark damp halls.

"-Those are appropriate words for you Karin, but I would of added in bitch as well." Scoffed Suigetsu, stopping beside Juugo as Karin caught herself against the wall.

"Go to hell." She hissed, brushing the dirt from her ivory shirt and sauntering forwards.

"Why would I want to spend more time with you?" His voice was clipped, Karin glared.

"... What?" She asked, turning her head towards the smirking annoyance as he sipped from the water bottle.

"Heh." Suigetsu chuckled, whispering under his breath. "Stupid bitch." Karin turned and sped up her pace, clenching her fists at her sides stumbling once again.

"Ugh!"

"Problem Karin?" Juugo looked back, seeing nothing but darkness. Eyes laying back on the hardly lighted hallway, the light streaming in through the small windows in each cell.

"I keep on tripping on something." She muttered, Juugo gazed at the floor with interest.

"Are you sure it's not just your big feet?" Suggested Suigetsu.

"Positive." Grimaced Karin, un-clenching her jaw and breathing out a shaken breath.

"We need a light." Juugo looked around once again, only to find them still utterly alone in the dark.

"No." She strained. "We need to go save Sasuke-kun." Walking forwards again only to stumble, turning her foot in another direction, Karin fell face first. Juugo had shuffled over, sliding his feet over the ground so he wouldn't step on anything in the dark.

"Ouch." Mumbled the red head from the ground, Juugo helping her sit up he looked at the darkened floor.

"... There's something there." Swiveling his head to scan the ground, Karin snorted.

"No shit sherlock." Groaned the girl, standing with Juugo. Suigetsu moved over, tapping his foot around on the floor only to have it nudge against something.

"Why isn't there anyone guarding this place anyway?" Juugo mentioned, looking around again and nervously running a hand through his orange spikes.

Karin nodded in the dark, forgetting the fact that Juugo couldn't see her. "Hum, that seems weird doesn't it-"

"-Over here." Reaching for whatever it was, Suigetsu lifted the object that was apparently really heavy. Grunting as he lifted, gasping a little when he noticed that it was taller than him. Juugo reached over to help, they hauled, dragging it across the floor to lean against the wall where the light reflected.

"... Oh my."

"... Fucking."

"Woof."

"... The hell?" Karin muttered, raising an eye brow in question as she glanced at Suigetsu. Juugo just stared, slightly amused, at Suigetsu; using the little amount of light the window gave off.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Smiling cheekily, Suigetsu hummed to himself as Karin rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She grumbled, leaning away disgusted as Juugo placed his finger against the man's pulse.

"He's just unconscious." Juugo breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly shrieking, and startling both of the boys, Karin bolted down towards the other cells. "SASUKE-KUN!" Screaming when she tripped, a thudding sound vibrated off the walls.

Sucking on the straw to his water, Suigetsu exhaled heavily. "Crazy assed bitch." He muttered, following after the red head with the large boy trailing behind, leaving the unconscious man to fall to the ground.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

The bell had already rang and students sauntered past in the hallways. Pushing through the crowds of teenagers, and towards the outside world. Shifting out of the way and slipping into the girls washroom, Sakura sighed exhaustedly.

Class was boring, the homework was loaded, and Sakura really needed a way to get Sasuke off her mind. The stress was pulling on her, wavering her mind and letting out multiple yawns during the day.

Droplets pooled down her cheeks from the handful of water she had splashed her face with, tucking the damp hair back behind her ears. Coral orbs dulled from lack of sleep, rimmed with red and purplish bags that had been blended in with concealer to fade the abnormal color.

"It's been two days... hes been missing for two days..." An image of Sasuke's face flashed through her mind, squeezing her eyes shut Sakura willed the tears away. Every night since Sasuke has been gone Sakura cried herself to sleep, sometimes suddenly awaking in the middle of the night in the guest room with dried tears staining her face and pillow.

Grimacing into the mirror, Sakura smeared the excess water from her face, stepping back and adjusting the short black skirt.

There was still two more classes in the day, and Sakura did not feel up to participating any of them. Hardly concentrating in English and Math Sakura tried to busy herself with the assigned homework, but instead ended up doodling along the margins of the papers.

"I feel like shit." Cursing out loud, Sakura's eyes widened when a clicking sound rang out against the tiled walls.

The reflection in the mirror revealed a girl, opening one of the stall doors wider she stepped out. Carrying out with her a black and red shoulder bag, cowering her face beneath the thick black fringe and slowly shuffling towards one of the sinks.

"Ah..." Sakura watched stunned as the girl ignored her, hurriedly washing her hands. "Hi." Mentally hitting herself repetitively inside her head, Sakura played with a strand of hair.

"Kazuma Kawai." A pale slender hand was held up to the frozen gaping Sakura. Taking it in her own, Sakura shook the girls hand slowly.

"Haruno Sakura." Offered Sakura, dropping the hand and watching as Kawai nodded her head.

"Bye Haruno-san." Exiting the washroom, Sakura tilted her head bringing her hand to slowly wave at the closing door.

"Bye?" Sakura mumbled, looking back over to the empty stall then back over to the mirrors where she could make out the confusion etched on her own features.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"Do you really think they're ready, after all they're just kids?" Placing down the knife next to the crisp white plate, nearly clear of the food that had decorated it before; sun illuminated both solemn faces.

"Maybe. But those three... they always find a way back to each other." Slouching his shoulders and scratching his chin, jade eyes scanned the cluttered streets from the high pane glass window.

"You have such confidence in them." Leaning back against the wooden chair, she slowly let out a soft sigh. A small smile grew on her face as she listened to her lovers words.

"Of course I do, I practically raised them... even that Uchiha brat."

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"That was brutal like the Titanic!" Takara heaved ruggedly slouching her small body against the gym walls, long black hair pulled from her face with a headband that was always in her hair. The school's gym uniform of a plain white t-shirt and small shorts, stuck to her skin.

"It wasn't that bad!" Cracking open one green eye, Takara spotted the older girl. Attractive features that reflected well with her tomboyish appearance, and the black eyes that were presently looking back into hers.

"Declared by Matsurugi Noriko herself." Groaned Takara, making a face as she leaned away from the wall to stretch, hearing the satisfying crack of her knuckles.

"Oh shut it, Takara!" Noriko agitatedly sighed, looking around to watch the other exhausted girls in the gym stretch as well. Fumbling with the school's whistle between her fingers, Noriko placed a hand on her own curvy waist turning back to the Soama girl.

"Make me anime freak." Chirped Takara, sticking out her tongue and pulling down one of her bottom eye lids as an anime reference.

Noriko's smile turned into a frown as she grasped the whistle tightly in her palm, the senior took in a huffed breath.

"I didn't know bulls could speak!" Stated Noriko, noticing the girls dispatch of stretching and acting on the favor for talking amongst themselves.

"Get over here shorty!" Growling and jumping over one of the frightened girls sitting, Takara raced after the now swerving girl. Attempting to grasp Noriko's white t-shirt, while running around her classmates.

"Sorry, I can't see you beneath your horns!" Snickered Noriko, still dodging through the younger junior girls for escape from the raged Takara.

"Noriko!" Suddenly halting in front of a taller pink haired girl, Noriko smiled at the junior.

"Yes?" She rushed.

"Anko is coming." Pointing over towards the gym doors, Sakura could slightly see Anko's silhouette through the small windows. Fidgeting with her own slick sweaty outfit damp from the many laps Anko had ordered them to run, Sakura watched Noriko.

"Thanks!" Quickly blowing the whistle attached around her neck, all the girls quieted, separating from each other.

"Alright!" Bellowed Anko as she smashed open the gym doors, making the girls jump. "Let's get this over with-" A screeched interrupted Anko as two more screams were added in. A tumble to the floor sent vibration through the ground, as some of the girls gasped in worry or shock, the others screamed.

Moaning in pain as they hit the floor, Takara had rammed into Noriko, who had accidentally pushed Sakura to the ground, as they all landed in a heap on top of each other.

"SOAMA! HARUNO! DETENTION! MATSURUGI! MY OFFICE! NOW!" Everybody cringed back from Anko's shrill voice.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"How's the progress going?" Stepping into the concrete room, the lone bare light hanging from the roof only on the cord. The metal round table supporting a set of wooden chairs sat in the center of the room, a broken mirror and sink were hardly attached to the wall over in a darkened corner with a trash bin in the other. The paint was chipped and rust was everywhere on the sink, and the only thing remotely new in the room was the deck of cards stacked on the table.

"Heh. I'll have that bitch eating out of my hands soon enough." Slapping his hands on top of the empty chair, light illuminated to the height of his chin. The rest remained pitch black.

"Make it happen soon, Leader is getting impatient." Only hands were seen, as they shuffled through the cards. Pulling out a card from the deck and laying it down on the table face up, showing the number 9.

The man smirked, pulling on the black wig over his own short spiky red hair. Adjusting the brown contacts over his pitch black orbs, the man smirked. Crushing the pop can in his bare hand then chucking it across the room, it landing squarely in the the trash bin.

"Soon enough." He chuckled darkly, flashing the badly lit cracked mirror a sickening white smile.

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

The screams that echoed outside the walls had silenced, the sickening gurgle of overflowing blood and silent cries of pain. Death wafted the air, stinging the senses with an empty feeling of despair. The red eyes starring menacingly back at him... the red eyes crying thick trails of blood...

Tilting his head over towards the cell door, blinking away sleeps haze Sasuke steadied his awaking eyes to the door listening to the clicking of a lock. Creaking the slab of metal open, nothing but darkness was left.

He remained sitting, his right knee brought up to rest his outstretched arm on. The left hand resting on top of a folded leg hidden away under the opposite leg, eyes blankly starring at the wall across from him.

"Who are you guys?" Flickering his eyes over to the opened cell door, he could hear the tension spark in the air. Walking into the room, light from the small cell window set to their features.

"The Four Sounds." One of them replied, a smirk set to his face. "I'm Kidoumaru of Toumon." Brown hair tied back in a tight pony tail, Kidoumaru kept his gaze of small beady black eyes pinned to the Uchiha.

"Same. I'm Sakon of Seimon. This is my brother Ukon." Both boys have the same dark bluish-gray hair with long bangs that covered one eye. Each of the twins wore turquoise lipstick, and brown eyeliner. Ukon's face slightly tilted down with a smirk shown, while Sakon stood beside him fingering the dark-red beaded necklace hanging from around his neck.

"Same. I'm Jiroubou of Nanmon." An orange Mohawk stretched down the middle of his rather large head and above his ears. His large build of fat and muscle added to his size, with light brown eyes that squinted down at Sasuke.

"Same. I'm Tayuya of Hokumon." A glare of dark brown eyes were set on the her own rough face. Mid-back lengthened spiky red hair, with a long shredded wisp of fringe dangling between her eyes from under a black toque.

Sasuke stayed now standing and starring back at all five figures, heaving an intake of breath suddenly when they pounced. Kidoumaru went in for a punch which Sasuke deflected it, jumping onto his back as he back kicked Sakon in the chest. The boy smashed into his twin, and against the wall. Still pressing down on Kidoumaru's back, Jiroubou sent a fist forwards which Sasuke grabbed. Pulling Kidoumaru up by his shirt, he flung both boys to the side sending them flying into the other two.

Looking around the dark room Sasuke gasped in shock, all five of them now stood behind him, unharmed. Not noticing when they had made their way over there, Sasuke turned his head and glared. "I'm in a bad mood right now. If you want to fight, I won't hold back."

Sakon smirked widely. "Don't talk big, weakling." Sasuke turned towards them. "Well, come on." Taunted Sakon, curling his finger forwards in a gesture.

"Stop." Sakon paused as Tayuya stepped forwards. "Come with us. That way... Orochimaru-sama will give you powers. It's pointless if we force you to come. You must decide." She clipped, Sasuke's glare didn't falter.

"Orochimaru-sama sure gave us a troublesome job. So, what's it gonna to be?" Monotoned Sakon, smugly looking back at the tensed Uchiha.

"You comin'? Or not? Make it clear." Ukon snapped, brushing back some hair. Sasuke remained still, glaring at the five with an agitated face.

"I feel like killing this weakling for being so hesitant." Sighed Sakon, rolling one of the dark-red beads from his necklace between his fingers.

"Try it." Growled Sasuke, clenching a closed fist. These people were really starting to get on his nerves.

"In order to gain something, you must throw something away. What is your purpose? Is it to stay in this joyful village and lick each other's wounds? And then forget everything... about Uchiha Itachi?" Black orbs snapped over to Tayuya's dark brown ones, she smirked.

"What about Itachi?" Sasuke hissed.

"What? You haven't heard?" Whipping his head to the side, Sasuke starred at Sakon. Running through the knowledge he had of Itachi...

"He's alive." Sasuke's eyes widened, with his mouth opened slightly in frozen shock. Thoughts ran in his head cleared out at this new bit of information, his mind was empty except for one hysterical voice ringing from his self conscious.

Uchiha Itachi... Itachi... his own brother... was alive? But he saw it with his own eyes, the suicide, the smell of death caked the air, the dry blood stains that still haunt the north unit of the Uchiha house. Those can't be fake... Itachi can't be...

"This place is nothing more than a shackle." Listening to Tayuya's words, Sasuke pushed the voice away... "You should just break such worthless bonds. That way... you will be able to gain an even greater power." Crossing her arms, Tayuya watched the Uchiha struggle.

With this aspect dawning on Sasuke of his very own brother that had committed suicide... Itachi was actually alive... and has been for some years now. He had Sasuke believe that the death of his whole family wasn't on purpose... he had left him alone to believe such lies. There was something behind those lies, that had him tell himself one thing...

"... I'll kill him."

Revenge.

_Please comment/review!_

_I beg of you to!_

_If you don't I'll stop writing..._

_So don't stop FIGHTING!_

_-Sweetness _

_(A.K.A.) Kaamen!_

_**COMMON PEOPLE!**_

_**"Hello! I love this chapter, it has more of a dark feeling to it, dontcha think :D"**_

_**-Kaamen**_

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

_Special thanks to:_

oCUPIEDOLLo

harunosakura

_for being the first to review!_


	15. THANKS

Hey everyone, I'm just here to say I'm back from Hiatus and now that it's summer I'm going to edit and re-post all my previous chapters considering my computer broke with all my stories on it so I'm going to cope and make the best out of it by fixing my 2 year old writing instead.

Soon I hope to finish and start work on the next chapter's so stay tunned, and I'll try to keep the story line pretty much the same as I edit but please dont hesitate to re-read the newly posted chapter's afterwards.

Thanks for Reviewing and staying Loyal to my story, I wish you all a wonderful Summer full of wet water fun, horseing around, and story book romances.

I love you all,

~Kaamen ^w^


End file.
